


【水花】团队精神

by anex



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anex/pseuds/anex
Summary: 无授权翻译，我比较怂不敢要授权。侵删。原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728113/chapters/8261236译者警告：cp主水花，后期有皇马众人xC罗的lj。正文含以下情节--BDS/M，rape，non-con，np，cum&piss drinking，对角色的言语和身体侮辱。有Hurt/Comfort情节，但出现较晚。作者偏皇马和水爷，罗哥在文内待遇很惨，被雷到请点关闭。原文完结于2015年，皇马三连冠之前，与近期发生的事情无关。最后，如果喜欢请上ao3支持原作者~不能接受以上设定，请点右上角，谢谢（鞠躬)。如果准备好了的话——





	1. 他是一个傲慢的混蛋

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Team spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728113) by [Madrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrid/pseuds/Madrid). 



Summary：克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多从未理解过所谓的“团队精神”。对他而言，唯一重要的是个人的成就和荣誉。他从来没有真正爱过皇家马德里，也不认为自己仅仅是这个伟大足球俱乐部的一部分。他傲慢自私，沉迷于自我陶醉。克里斯相信他是球迷来到伯纳乌的唯一原因。队友们确确实实被克里斯的态度激怒了。克里斯坚信自己是最有天赋最闪耀的明星。他从不在意队友们的指责，因为他确信那些人们是在嫉妒自己受到的优待。克里斯最近总是在吹嘘新女友，一个三个月前才认识的美国模特。  
没人能继续忍受他了。特别是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。塞尔吉奥认为是时候让克里斯明白他已经走得太远了。不过不同于其他队友，塞尔吉奥知道该怎么教训克里斯。

故事纯属虚构，与真人及他们的私人关系/生活无关。

Chapter 01：他是一个傲慢的混蛋

整场比赛令人无比失望，皇家马德里的每个人都垂头丧气。他们明白这场国家德比至关重要，但最终在巨大压力下落败。所有的球迷和媒体都期待他们能击败巴塞罗那，狠狠地教训老对头。但这个赛季中皇马的表现糟糕极了。虽然目前为止他们还是联赛的前三名，甚至可以说是第二好的球队，但没有人会对此感到满意。今年他们必须赢得联赛冠军。在新赛季开始时，每一个电视频道、报纸和网站都强调了这一点：皇家马德里在经历了三年艰难的岁月之后必须向世界各地的球迷证明自己。自2012年以来，他们没有赢得任何联赛冠军，并且在一年前的欧冠半决赛中未能成功晋级。他们在2014年赢得了一个可怜的国王杯，但这显然远远不够。与此同时，巴塞罗那已经赢得了三个联赛，即使是皇马最死忠的球迷也不得不承认自己的球队不够好。只有在遇到像埃瓦尔这样的弱小俱乐部时他们才能踢得顺畅，而在其他艰难的比赛中，皇马总是输。尽管卡洛·安切洛蒂尝试了无数的战术整改也依然无济于事。

比赛结束后，安切洛蒂甚至没有向球员们训话。他只是在更衣室里看着他们，摇了摇头走了。队伍的氛围变得更加令人不快。每一场关键比赛中的失利似乎都会使局势恶化，即使是皇马最好的球员也不能在表现出色的对手面前保持骄傲。皇马本可以交出更令人满意的分数，但是就像魔法消失了一般，他们失败了。每个人都试图维持着所谓的“团队精神”，尤其是那些在更衣室中有重要地位的球员，他们无比了解皇马，以及这支球队的败北会对数以百万计的球迷造成何种影响。队长伊克尔·卡西利亚斯和副队塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯在极力维持着皇马的团队精神。塞尔吉奥是球队中最有能力的球员，也是最谦虚的球员之一。他赢得过很多西甲冠军，一次世界杯和两次欧洲锦标赛。他被认为是最有能力的后防球员之一。他多次登上杂志封面，受到媒体的赞扬。但最重要的是，塞尔吉奥清楚地知道他只是皇家马德里的一员，这个伟大的俱乐部是世界上无数孩子们的梦想殿堂。

即使是男人也不得不承认这位后卫非常英俊--或者更直白的说，非常性感。很多女人都羡慕着他的前女友皮拉尔·卢比奥，这位知名女主播曾与塞尔吉奥有过一个孩子。塞尔吉奥知道如何维持与球迷们的关系;他会给他们签名，有时还会与球迷聊一会。球迷们都很爱他并尊重这位副队。对于马德里球迷来说，塞尔吉奥是一个好的模范，陪他们度过各种困难的时期。其他队员们同样尊重他，因为塞尔吉奥总是关心着整个球队。他关心着队员的健康和他们的各种麻烦。

他和克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多处于相反的两极。当然，所有人都必须承认克里斯蒂亚诺是一个好球员和一个令人难以置信的得分手。但克里斯并不崇尚所谓的“团队精神”。对他来说，团队精神毫无用处。他认为只有有天赋或无用的人，有天赋或无用的球员。克里斯不相信俱乐部的“魔法”，更不关心过去辉煌的历史。同时，克里斯相信他是这支球队中最好的球员没有之一，每个人都必须赞美奉承他（当然他也喜欢被夸赞）。克里斯在球场上肆无忌惮的个人主义行为让其他人都无法忍受。  
他想发光，他想成为聚光灯下唯一的人。最重要的是，克里斯希望每个人都承认他是球场上唯一的神;不仅是媒体，不仅是他的粉丝，他的队友也必须承认这一点。自从俱乐部主席弗洛伦蒂诺·佩雷斯买下他之后，他的表现确实十分出色。尽管如此，在过去的三年里，克里斯的优势似乎已经消失了。他得分越来越少，而球队的表现也失去了惊艳。同时还有一个更重要的问题：他正在破坏球队的团结。没有其他球员可以忍受克里斯了。这个总是发泄着不满，又自我中心的顶级巨星。他根本没有在意队友们的批评和冷眼。对他来说，队友只是在嫉妒他的天赋异禀;他们不想承认克里斯强于他们。他们一定在嫉妒他漂亮的脸，他极佳的异性缘，他的时尚感，性感的外表，还有奢华的生活。克里斯最近总是吹嘘自己的新女友，那个他几月前认识的美国模特。他真的以为所有队友都在为不能操那个女人而暗自生气。

一开始，他的队友试图让克里斯改善他的态度，劝他更谦虚。但所有人都被克里斯的行为惊呆了：怎么会有一个成年人表现得这么像被宠坏的小孩？从此之后，队友们学会不去理睬他。他们希望克里斯能在遭受冷遇后渐渐明白，他仅仅是球队的一份子，而不是他们的神。他得学会像一个成年人一样行事，他要懂得尊重他所在的历史悠久的俱乐部。但克里斯没有。他就是无法直面自己和俱乐部之间的问题。他认为其他球员才应该对失败负责，怎么能轮到他被骂？克里斯蒂亚诺总是最好的，他不能因为球队的失败而受到指责。他踢得很好，问题都来自其他人。因为他是球队中收入最高的球员，并且他让俱乐部赚了很多钱（你知道的，卖球衣，拉赞助商等等），主席不想批评克里斯，弗洛伦蒂诺可不想自家头牌被吓坏了。

即使连球队教练都认为克里斯是个傻瓜，弗洛伦蒂诺依然不允许安切洛蒂对克里斯过分苛刻。佛罗伦蒂诺的宽赦让皇马的其他队员更加不满。他们认为克里斯是一个浅薄的人; 他只在乎自己的个人荣誉，还有他那一车库豪车以及数不完的昂贵衣服。 很多球员都想教训这个傲慢的家伙，让他知道该如何做一个谦逊的球员。但没有人敢真的付诸行动。并非被克里斯健壮的身材吓到了（他们是足球运动员，他们都很强壮，其中一些甚至外表上“更狂野”，更强大，比如塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，尽管他对队友友善，但他确实是一个极有压迫感的男人）。队友们之所以忍耐克里斯直到现在，仅仅是因为他们不想让更衣室的关系变得更加糟糕。他们合伙不理睬克里斯，不同他说话，也不回应他整天的抱怨。 队友们都希望这个傲慢的家伙能尽快离开俱乐部，尽管他们也知道这是不可能的。

那天晚上，被巴塞罗那可耻的击败后，所有人都在更衣室里沉默着。他们在私人小隔间洗澡，并很快穿好衣服。没人说一句话，因为没有什么可说的。他们都在刚才的比赛中表现不佳，特别是克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多，他一直在责骂他的队友无力，尽管有些失误是他自己犯下的。队友们沉默以对。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯瞥了克里斯一眼，后者正套上他可笑的polo衬衫和那件丑丑的外套。队中的每个人都认为克里斯蒂亚诺没有时尚感，不过克里斯从没理会过对他品味的非议，他坚信队友的批评来自于嫉妒。塞尔吉奥是一个很有魅力的男人（特别是他那性感的纹身和胡子），对他来说，克里斯蒂亚诺是一个有点娘娘腔的男人。不是说克里斯是一个喜欢打扮的都市男孩，塞尔吉奥认为他就是一个真正的娘娘腔。此刻，克里斯开始批判更衣室里的其他人缺乏品味，但他没有注意自己的打扮也土得可笑。队员们都沉默着，虽然他们很想让克里斯闭嘴，但最终谁都没有说什么。克里斯终于离开了更衣室，连一声招呼都没打。  
塞尔吉奥系好了他的鞋带，向所有人说了再见，然后从停车场开车回家。他一路上都在想着克里斯蒂亚诺的事情。很显然这种状况不能被继续容忍下去。队伍中已经存在许多问题。即使克里斯蒂亚诺不应该对所有事负责，但他的行为使事情更加糟糕。他必须为自己幼稚的行为付出代价。塞尔吉奥想给克里斯上一堂他永远都不会忘记的课。  
当塞尔吉奥终于回到他那在马德里富人区的家时，他笑了一下。就在刚才，他想到了让克里斯付出代价的方式。并且这个惩罚，会持续很久很久……

TBC

 

再次强调：原作者偏向明显，后期会有言语及身体侮辱，与现实人际关系和人物性格无关。虽然第一章罗哥看上去很嚣张，但他在本文其实是一个很惨很可怜的漂亮蠢货。水爷直到后期才会对罗哥产生感情，前期是纯身体调jiao/虐待，接受不了请合上，谢谢～


	2. 你真的了解自己吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塞尔吉奥将要惩罚克里斯，对方将度过艰难的一天......

Chapter 02：你真的了解自己吗？

第二天，塞尔吉奥在训练后做了一些运动。他一直热衷于锻炼。一年前与皮尔拉断绝关系后，他在家里建了一个举重室。过去皮拉尔不喜欢那些健身器材，不过现在已经无关紧要了。皮尔拉和他离婚了。法院将他们唯一的儿子的监护权判给了皮尔拉，每当想起儿子，塞尔吉奥都无法遏制怒火。他想摧毁一切，他不明白为什么要这么对待他。塞尔吉奥试图遗忘这件事。每周三次，塞尔吉奥可以在他母亲的家中与儿子见面。皮拉尔的律师事情做的“不错”，他说服法官让儿子远离他父亲那“有害的生活方式”。这该死的什么意思？  
锻炼结束后，塞尔吉奥没有去浴室。通常他会在运动后冲个澡，但今天他另有安排。他出汗了很多汗。一种强烈的阳刚味道从他的身体渗出。他穿好了衣服出门。他计划着接下来要做的事情。首先，他想在小区内慢跑。当天气好时，小区里会有一些散步者。但今天是一个闷热的阴天。风暴正在酝酿之中。马德里的夏天即将来临。

塞尔吉奥开始慢跑。虽然他知道如何保持谦虚，但他显然为自己的身材感到骄傲。他身材高大，肌肉发达，有着英俊的面孔和性感的纹身。他是那种会吸引许多异性的男人，他也很享受这一点。在遇到皮拉尔之前，他上过所有他想上的女人。直到那天，他确信皮尔拉就是注定的那个人，他立刻坠入爱河。她火辣，聪明，机智。初识时，皮尔拉看上去很诚实。但现在，塞尔吉奥知道她只是个婊子。塞尔吉奥接着慢跑，他出了很多汗，但他不介意。没有人知道塞尔吉奥是双性恋。虽然他更容易被女性吸引，但几年前他曾和几个男性交过。当然，他一直很小心，没有被狗仔发现他的秘密。对于女性来说，塞尔吉奥的表现堪称体贴温柔，即使在床上也一样。但当他操着男人时，他就像一头好斗的野兽，仿佛他无法控制自己。有时，他在床上的暴躁举动甚至会吓到他自己，但他对此无能为力。塞尔吉奥没有在同性这条路上走得太远。他的确与男人们发生过关系，但仅仅是短暂的一夜，之后再也没见过他们。塞尔吉奥从未在一段关系中如他所愿的占据绝对主导权，这有时使他感到沮丧。

克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多住在同一个小区，距离塞尔吉奥的家不远。塞尔吉奥在过去几年中学会了观察这个队友。他知道克里斯“真正的”内在。虽然外在的克里斯总是在吹嘘自己，展现他的自信，但其实他是一个软弱的人。有时候，塞尔吉奥只是突然靠近他，克里斯蒂亚诺就认为对方想打他并快速躲开。每当这时，克里斯会看起来十分害怕。塞尔吉奥才明白自己吓到了他。虽然克里斯从未承认，但这是就事实。克里斯蒂亚诺假装他鄙视着队友，但在内心深处，他其实很害怕塞尔吉奥。克里斯知道球队中所有人都无法忍受他的自我行为。但同时他也清楚，塞尔吉奥是唯一那个可以惩罚他的人。

克里斯蒂亚诺的女朋友出去了，她周六通常都不在家，和朋友在一起;她们热衷于购物，就像所有其他年轻女人一样。克里斯蒂亚诺也喜欢购物（“他可真像个少女！”塞尔吉奥边跑步边想到了这一点），但他从未和他的情人一起去过。塞尔吉奥知道此时此刻克里斯肯定独自呆在家里。最终，塞尔吉奥跑到了克里斯蒂亚诺的家。克里斯的房子很大但也很难看，就像他买的其他一切那样。塞尔吉奥知道他将要做的是正确的事。是克里斯蒂亚诺应得的。他必须为自己的行为付出代价。  
他在门口按铃。三十秒后，克里斯蒂亚诺开了门。他看起来十分惊讶，还有点害怕，但试图将情绪隐藏起来。  
“哦，塞尔吉奥，你怎么来了？”克里斯打招呼，但他的语气听上去很不开心。  
“是的，伙计。”塞尔吉奥以友好的态度回答。 “我刚才在小区慢跑，然后想来拜访你。你介意吗？”  
还未等克里斯回答，塞尔吉奥就进了屋子，他的队友只能跟在后面讪讪地说：“好吧......不，我不介意，你当然可以进来。”  
“哇，这真是一个不错的地方！”塞尔吉奥试图诚实地夸赞道，但其实内部装潢糟透了。家具仿佛是从16世纪运来的，颜色看上去阴森森。  
“谢谢......我很擅长装饰和美化，你知道的。”克里斯蒂亚诺回答道。他越来越不自信，眼前的塞尔吉奥比以往任何时候都更可怕，而克里斯不知道为什么。  
“是的，我很了解你。”塞尔吉奥说。 “就像了解你有多么娘娘腔那样。”他想。

塞尔吉奥转过身，克里斯蒂亚诺立刻向后挪动了一点，好像他的队友要杀了他一样。塞尔吉奥走得更近，深深地凝视着克里斯蒂亚诺，脸上的表情暧昧不清。当他走得非常近时，塞尔吉奥说：“好吧，给我倒一杯啤酒。”这不是一个请求，而是一个命令。  
“哦，当然，塞尔吉奥，你刚刚跑完步，你肯定口渴了。”克里斯去了厨房，打开冰箱，抓起一瓶啤酒。他很害怕，希望塞尔吉奥能早点离开。无论如何，他必须离开。克里斯无法忍受他的存在。他的衣服浸透了汗水，散发出一股强烈的侵略气息。克里斯蒂亚诺很讨厌这个味道。塞尔吉奥根本没有告诉他会来拜访，突然出现在门口实在是太不礼貌了。同时，他看上去超级恶心，很需要淋浴。他来之前洗过澡了吗？ “他可真是是一个野蛮人。”克里斯蒂亚诺叹了口气。他打开啤酒带回客厅，结果发现塞尔吉奥没有经许可就坐在了他的沙发上。这把克里斯气坏了，但他不敢说什么。他太害怕惹怒塞尔吉奥了，后者看上去随时会打他。塞尔吉奥直接抓起瓶子，喝了一大口啤酒，发出响亮的吞咽声。克里斯不知道该说什么才能让他离开。

“你介意我脱掉衬衫吗？它有点脏。”但塞尔吉奥没等对方回答，直接脱下衬衫扔在地板上。克里斯蒂亚诺傻眼了，但他什么也说不出来。就好像他在自己的房子里是个客人一样，而塞尔吉奥才是主人。  
“哇，你有一台漂亮的电视，老兄！”塞尔吉奥说。再一次，在没有得到许可的情况下，他抓住了茶几上的遥控器并打开了电视。他开始随意调换频道，仿佛这是他的电视。克里斯蒂亚诺想要尖叫，勒令塞尔吉奥关掉电视然后滚出去，但他不敢。他又气又怕，但一直保持着沉默。过了一会儿，克里斯决定捡起地上汗湿的衬衫。 “该死的，这可真脏！”他想。

“不，不要捡起来。”再次，这不是一个请求。这是一个命令。塞尔吉奥富有磁性的声音仿佛催眠了他，让克里斯不敢不服从。  
“好吧，塞尔吉奥，并不是说我不喜欢你在这里，但我还有很多事情要做，然后我女朋友卡珊德拉就要回来，所以......”  
“坐下，伙计！”塞尔吉奥打断。这是另一个命令，虽然塞尔吉奥语气并不粗鲁。克里斯蒂亚诺服从了。他感到越来越害怕，但他认为如果他表现得温顺服从，他的队友很快就会离开。

塞尔吉奥喝光了瓶中啤酒。在拜访克里斯蒂亚诺之前他已经喝了三瓶啤酒，但他并不在意。克里斯蒂亚诺在沙发的另一端缩着，他一点都不想靠近。塞尔吉奥的身体散发出强烈而令人不快的气味;克里斯蒂亚诺讨厌汗水，他的队友们也知道这一点。当他们在球场上时，克里斯蒂亚诺就尽可能的避免出汗。当然，他做的都是无用功。比赛结束后，克里斯总是第一个冲进浴室冲澡的人，而其他队友认为出汗只是一种自然现象。克里斯蒂亚诺仔细观察着塞尔吉奥。他的肌肉结实强壮，充满了男性魅力。他有分明的腹肌，巨大的胸肌和强壮的双臂。当然，克里斯也很强壮，但相比之下他的肌肉看起来像人工造的。无论他如何努力，他都没有办法像塞尔吉奥那样有男性魅力。而且，克里斯比起来就是光秃秃的。他剃掉了身上所有的毛发;尽管他的女朋友卡珊德拉并不喜欢这样，但是克里斯总是说他喜欢脱毛。事实上，这是他为自己稀疏的毛发感到羞耻而找的借口。相反，塞尔吉奥看起来像一个真正的男人，胸部，腹部，手臂和手上都有毛发。更不用说他的男性化胡须了。克里斯蒂亚诺没有胡子。他的脸上甚至从来不长毛发。当然，他对此解释说这是因为他经常刮胡子。但克里斯知道这是撒谎。没有胡子让他看起来总有点孩子气。

“嘿，靠近一点。”塞尔吉奥说。克里斯蒂亚诺服从了，他讨厌像一只乖巧的小狗一样服从对方，但他还能做些什么呢？他坐在他的队友旁边，身边人散发的气味让克里斯难以忍受，但与此同时，它真的很有侵略性，令克里斯感到奇异的兴奋。克里斯蒂亚诺不明白为什么，他也不想搞懂。他只希望塞尔吉奥赶紧滚出他的家。突然，塞尔吉奥关掉电视，伸展开双腿。他把手放在双腿中抓了抓，并哼了一声。克里斯蒂亚诺感到十分反感，但同时，他又被对方这种男性化的行为所吸引。

“捡起我的衬衫，然后回到沙发上。”这次，塞尔吉奥的语气不那么友好了。他听上去好像要打人了，克里斯不敢违抗。他不明白为什么要这样做，但是他还是乖乖照做了。那件湿透的衬衫令人作呕，但是克里斯还是捡起来拿回沙发。他坐了下来。塞尔吉奥用衬衫擦了擦下面。  
“非常好，克里斯蒂亚诺，你很听话，这是一个好的开始。但你得知道，我对此并不感到惊讶。在过去的几年里，我观察着你的一举一动。你总是吹嘘自己，表现得像一个被宠坏的小孩子，就像你是一个真正的男人那样。但我注意到很多队友曾经吓坏了你。即使我无意这么做，有时我的行为也会吓到你。”克里斯想反驳，想赶他出去，告诉他他错了，他在撒谎。但克里斯也明白，塞尔吉奥是对的。最重要的是，他在塞尔吉奥说每一句话时都在点头，就像一个乖顺的小孩听他父亲讲话一样。  
“你假装你是一个真正的男人，你的裤子里可能有一根家伙，但这只是巧合。你表现得像个女人。也许你出生时是男人，但我敢肯定，在内心深处，你就是一个小女生。你看起来像个娘娘腔。你总是歇斯底里，就像女人一样。我很了解这一点，因为我曾经上过许多女人。我几乎可以肯定你满足不了现在的女友。你全身上下都脱毛了，你没有胡子。你总是让自己闻起来香喷喷的。你像个年轻女孩一样喜欢打扮，喜欢购物。你戴那些愚蠢的所谓“男式”耳环，你假装佩首饰很时髦，但我知道这只是因为你希望看上去像个女人。你知道“如何装饰和美化一切”。这可一点都不像个男人，不是吗？“  
克里斯蒂亚诺知道塞尔吉奥是对的，他看起来像一个羞愧的学生，即将接受老师的惩罚。

“事实上，在内心深处，你是一个女人。不仅仅是女人，还是一个顺从的女人。我在生活中接触过很多娘娘腔，但到目前为止，你是最糟糕的。当一个真正的男人出现时，你假装你不害怕，但你其实被吓坏了。当然你也很兴奋，因为你会想象你在他们身下尖叫的样子，就像你一直渴望的那样。哦，你知道我是对的。你想要一个真正的男人上你，主宰你，像对待雏ji一样对待你。你身上的每一个洞都在渴望被进入，你希望他向你展示一个真正的男人是什么样的，因为你自己从来无法那样表现。你的肌肉看起来很假，你的胸肌看起来像女人的胸。你需要一根阴茎插入你的嘴里，深入你的喉咙，在你的屁股里。你想要我在你的身体里，你希望我成为你的主宰者，教你如何膜拜一个真正的男人。不是吗？”

起初，克里斯蒂亚诺什么话都说不出来。他完全吓呆了，被塞尔吉奥的话扰乱得不知所措。他看着塞尔吉奥的毛发，他的肌肉，他的胡子。他发现塞尔吉奥的腹部有一个蛇形的纹身。蛇蜿蜒向下，直指裤子里的凸起。塞尔吉奥的裆//部让他感到头晕目眩。

“回答我，你这个蠢货！”  
克里斯蒂亚诺艰难地吞咽。他嗫嚅道：“是......是的，我希望你能给我。”  
“说大声一点。”  
“是的，我想要你。”  
“你想要我做什么？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺不能继续说下去了。他会失去所有身为男性的尊严。但是如果塞尔吉奥是对的呢？如果他内心深处真的是一个女人？如果想要感到满足的唯一方式就是被别的男人主导，性//jiao和施虐怎么办？  
“你想要我做什么，小混蛋？”  
“我想让你告诉我一个真正的......真正的男人是什么。我想要你进入我。我想要你上//我。我希望你的家伙在我的屁股里，在我的嘴里，在我身体的每一处。我想成为你的婊子，成为你的奴隶。请完完全全的主宰我的身体。”  
“好，小贱人。你学得很快。我打赌你还是处？“  
“不，我以前和女人发生过关系......”克里斯蒂亚诺抗议，塞尔吉奥立刻扇了他一巴掌。  
“你是个荡妇，没关系，但你是一个愚蠢的荡妇。你只是一个可悲的娘娘腔，不要再谈论与女人发生关系的事情了！从此之后，你只是一个工具，而我就是你主人。明白了吗？“塞尔吉奥说道。  
“是…”  
“加上先生！”塞尔吉奥打断道。  
“是的，先生。”  
“好。当我们独处时，你必须称我为“先生”或“主人”，而不是“塞尔吉奥”。无论何时，无论何地，你都必须取悦我。现在开始，我就是你的主宰者，你的主人。永远不要忘记。如果你表现得像一个温驯顺从的荡妇，你会得到奖励。但如果你不服从我，你将受到惩罚。明白了吗？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“好。现在，去嗅我的衬衫，小混蛋。“  
“什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺有些尴尬地问道，结果他又挨了塞尔吉奥的一巴掌。  
“你必须完完全全服从我，小贱人！这是你唯一应该遵从的事情。所以现在，拿着我的衬衫，并嗅它。我要你记住我汗水的味道，我要你珍惜这个机会并感激。你从此只会从服侍取悦你的主人，并只能从这件事中得到满足，听明白了吗？“  
“是的，先生！”

虽然克里斯感到无比的羞辱，但他真的被控制了。他仿佛人生中第一次得到如此珍贵的机会，拿起衬衫闻了闻。  
“更投入一点，小家伙！”塞尔吉奥说，他把克里斯蒂亚诺的脸使劲揉进衬衫中。克里斯被强烈的气息包围了，但同时，他感到自己也变得更加兴奋。克里斯蒂亚诺还没从现实的打击中反应过来：他从来到马德里的第一天就开始幻想着塞尔吉奥（尽管他从未承认过这个），而现在，他的欲望成真了。他正在闻着塞尔吉奥衬衫。他想要呕吐，但同时，他也很享受。这是他一生中最宝贵的经历。他正在服从他唯一的主人，他比以往任何时候都更幸福。

几分钟后，塞尔吉奥从克里斯蒂亚诺的脸上拿走了衬衫。  
“好了，小婊子。你似乎知道自己现在属于谁了。但是你还有很多需要学习的东西。所以，你是处，是吗？”  
“是的，先生。”克里斯蒂亚诺回答道。他低下头。他感到很惭愧。他的内心真的是一个女人吗？他现在确信他就是一个处女，因为从来没有人操过他。他从未和男人在一起。他甚至没有亲吻过男人。  
“我会狠狠地填满你的里面，那是你要的吗？”  
“是的.....是的，先生，”克里斯蒂亚诺说，他感到羞耻而兴奋。  
“很好。现在，给我再去拿一瓶啤酒，小东西。”

克里斯蒂亚诺服从了。他跑去厨房给主人倒了一杯啤酒。塞尔吉奥很满意现在的情况。他一直非常讨厌克里斯蒂亚诺。他要克里斯为自己的傲慢付出代价。他知道克里斯内心深处是一个娘娘腔的人。他也知道克里斯会完完全全服从他的主人。塞尔吉奥在很久以前就明白了这一点，但直到前一天晚上他才决定付诸行动。现在，塞尔吉奥迫不及待地想享受这一切了。

TBC

 

会翻译得隐晦一点。原文有更多dirtytalk。  
文中sese几乎没有叫过克里斯原名，用各种little xx替代:little cunt, little slave, little whore, 后期叫little dove，真是铁树开花。因为不想满屏都是和谐，所以替换为小混蛋等等。  
克里斯对sese的称呼就是master，sir。


	3. 另一种训练

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事现在真的开始了。 克里斯蒂亚诺即将体验前所未有的事情。  
> 重要警告：我知道你们中的一些人可能喜欢这个故事，而其他人可能不喜欢。如果您不喜欢这种粗暴的BDSM故事，您不必阅读它。 谢谢你们的评论。

Chapter 03：另一种训练

塞尔吉奥喝完了第四瓶啤酒。 他打了个嗝然后把瓶子放在地板上。 他再次抓了抓了他的裆部。 “你看，这就是真正的男人的行为方式。 你不是一个真正的男人。 你只是一个婊子，一个男同性恋。 从现在开始，你不准碰你的阴茎或是睾丸。明白了吗，小荡妇？”  
“是，先生。”克里斯蒂亚诺回答。每当塞尔吉奥提醒他，他只是主人的小基佬时，他就会无比顺从。  
“好。 接着听着：即使我不在这里，你也不被允许触碰自己的那玩意。 你不能自慰，如果你偷偷做了，我会发现并且惩罚你。 明白了吗？”  
“是，先生。”  
“很好。 现在，跪在你的主人面前。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺不想再被打耳光，于是他立即服从了。他仰头看着主人，既恐惧又期待着。

“从现在起，你必须遵循我定的规矩。当我们独处时，你必须在我面前跪下，除非我指示你做别的事情。无论何时，我的地位都高于你，所以不要假装你可以与我平等相待。”  
“是，主人。我会在你面前跪下，我会不断听从你的话。”克里斯蒂亚诺回答，他都被自己的顺从惊到了。  
“很好，你是个听话的男孩。但我还没说完。从现在开始，当我们独自时，你不再是一个真正的男人。我是这里的主宰者。你不能喝酒或酒精饮料。这些是男人可以做的事情，而不是你这样的小婊子。明白了吗？”  
“是，先生。你是我的主人，你知道我该做什么。”  
“没错。”塞尔吉奥说道。他对克里斯的听话感到惊讶。克里斯蒂亚诺一定长期压抑着自己的本性，否则他不会这么轻易被驯服。他是一个天生的受虐者。 “更重要的是，你必须一直尊重我，其他队友和教练。他们也许不是你的主人，但他们也是真正的男人，而你却不是。在这个世界上有自然的等级制度：大男子主义们负责主宰，而男同性恋者只能服从。”  
“我明白了，先生。”  
“但愿如此。尊重所有队友意味着你不会在球场上或更衣室对他们歇斯底里，耍性子或发脾气。但同时记住，我才是你唯一的主人。你不能服侍其他人，明白了吗？”  
“当然，先生。”克里斯蒂亚诺有些畏缩地答道。

克里斯想，他怎么可能再去取悦其他男人呢？ 塞尔吉奥是他唯一的主宰。 他从未幻想过任何其他队友，尽管他不得不承认塞尔吉奥在某一方面是对的：他是皇马唯一的男同性恋，所有其他球员都是真正的男人。  
“尊重所有队友也意味着你必须停止在场上个人主义，你必须帮助他们得分。 从现在开始，只有在我允许的情况下，你才能在比赛中进球。 你不再是那个巨星; 你唯一能做的就是我私人的小荡妇。”  
“是，先生。”克里斯蒂亚诺毫不犹豫地放弃了他在球队中的位置。 他不明白为什么，但他觉得他与主人的关系是最重要的。

“还有更重要的事情。你真的想成为我的婊子，希望我成为你的主人吗？你真的想让我操你，主宰你？我需要你说出来。你是否自愿同意这一点？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺明白他一旦点头，他的人生会从此永远改变。但同时，他毫不犹豫地点头了。 “是......是的，先生。我同意这一点。我想成为你的奴隶。我想要你成为我的主人。”  
“很好。你已经同意了，那你就知道接下来会发生什么。你是为了取悦我而存在的。所以从现在开始，当我和你说话时，你会恭敬地回答。当我给你一个命令时，你会立即服从。当我打电话给你时，你必须立刻接起。无论是什么时候，无论你心情如何，你和谁在一起，你在做什么：你要做的首要的也是唯一的事情就是取悦我。如果我在午夜打电话给你，你必须马上回答。如果我命令你在更衣室里为我口交，即使我们周围站满了人，你也必须这样做。”  
“是的先生。我保证我会服从你。从现在开始，取悦你是我唯一的目标。”  
“很好。如果你想独自做什么事，你必须征得我的许可。“  
“我会的，先生。”  
“从此以后，我的愉悦是你唯一该关心的问题。不用担心，你很快会发现，只有服侍我才能让你感到满足。”  
“是的，先生。”克里斯蒂亚诺回答，尽管他不太明白塞尔吉奥的话。

克里斯还是一个处女。他一生中没有为任何人口交。他甚至没有亲吻过任何男人！他怎么能想象口交是什么样的？当然，他看过色情片。确切地说，过去几周他一直在看色情片。他不得不通过看这些片来排遣，因为他与卡桑德拉的关系渐渐陷入窘境，她不想再与他发生关系了。他强迫自己看异性恋的色情片。他怎么可能看别的呢？他又不是同性恋！然而，他不再被女人的胸部和大腿所吸引了。他不想承认，但片中的男演员更让他着迷。他们的脸。他们的肌肉。他们双臂。他们的腿。最迷人的是他们的睾丸和阴茎。当然，他们射精的时候也同样让人着迷（如果他们没有射到女人的屁股上）。  
当一个女人被贯穿时的感觉是什么样的呢？当她吸着一根生殖器的时候？当一个男生在背后操着她？当他进入她的里面？进入她的嘴里？进入她身体的每一寸？克里斯有些沮丧，因为他约会过的大多数女孩都不想为他口交。她们总是说，这对女性来说是侮辱的行为，因为男人们用他们的鸡巴来撒尿。一天晚上，他的一个女朋友喝醉了，她同意为他口交。但她并不是很有天赋，这是一次令人沮丧的经历。她几乎没有舔他的龟头，她不想吞下他的精液，最终他不得不手淫达到性高嘲。当然，卡桑德拉不想吸吮他的鸡巴或者被他操。他真的不知道口交是什么样的感觉。  
“脱掉你的衬衫，跪在我的两腿之间，你这个小妓女。”塞尔吉奥这么命令着，克里斯再次服从。当他跪在塞尔吉奥的双腿之间时，塞尔吉奥伸手在克里斯的衬衫上蹭掉汗水。克里斯有些震惊，这是他最喜欢的衬衫之一，它可以很好地凸显他的肌肉。但克里斯并没有抗议。他被塞尔吉奥强壮的躯体深深吸引着。  
然后塞尔吉奥命令道：“闻它。闻我的汗水的味道，用我的气味填满你的全部。”克里斯蒂亚诺顺从得像一个乖宝宝。  
“它闻起来怎么样？”  
“先生，它闻起来很神圣。”  
“这是当然的。”

克里斯蒂亚诺其实撒了谎。它没有那么好闻，很强烈，甚至有点恶心。然而，他已经习惯了这种味道，而且他知道这属于他的主人。他必须适应它。 “现在，慢慢地，非常缓慢地脱掉我的运动鞋。并且闻他们。”克里斯蒂亚诺按照他的命令做了，但有些不情愿。气味难以忍受。塞尔吉奥选择了他最破旧的一双运动鞋，他已经大汗淋漓。看到他的小贱人并没有完全服从他，塞尔吉奥抓住克里斯蒂亚诺的头发并迫使他的婊子把脸埋在鞋里。最后，塞尔吉奥才松开克里斯，让他呼吸新鲜空气。克里斯蒂亚诺快哭了;他不想向他的主人表明他很软弱，但塞尔吉奥看到了他眼中的泪水。 “很快，你会明白这是我最好的礼物之一。你将学会珍惜并爱着我所有的东西。”克里斯蒂亚诺坚信不疑他会爱上塞尔吉奥身上的一切。

塞尔吉奥脱掉袜子，并抬脚放在克里斯蒂亚诺的面前;克里斯强行压下反感。他得努力适应这一切，克里斯觉得他正在做生命中最大的蠢事。但同时，克里斯感觉到，在某个地方，在他的脑海深处，他喜欢它。他属于他的主人。他生来就是为此服侍的。 “现在，舔我的脚。完完全全地清理干净。当我觉得你做得够好时，你会被允许舔我的躯干和腹肌。明白了吗？”  
“是主人，我明白了。”

克里斯蒂亚诺对他的主人的味道越来越不反感。他为什么要拒绝呢？他努力做到最好。味道有些苦涩，但事实上，它并没有那么糟糕。当塞尔吉奥对克里斯的服侍感到满意后，他直视着这个小贱人的眼睛。 “你看到了什么？告诉我，我的小婊子。”“我看到一个真正的男人，我看到了我的主人。”“更准确点。”“我看到了难以置信的胸肌，还有腹肌。我希望能触碰它们。请允许我膜拜你，先生。”“你是一个好学的孩子。既然你这么请求我了，那么你被允许舔干净我腹部的汗水。”   
克里斯很快就遵照了。他已经开始学会如何享受这一切，即使它仍然有点令人作呕，但他记得这是来自主人的馈赠。

“现在我们可以真正开始了。脱掉你的裤子和内裤。我想看到你赤身裸体。这是你在男人面前唯一的展示方式。”克里斯蒂亚诺似乎更开放了（这怎么可能？），他把裤子和内裤都脱了。 “现在，站起来，小妓女。”他按照命令行事。但克里斯有点害羞，他试图用双手将下面遮起来，因为塞尔吉奥一直盯着他看。  
“你认为你可以向我隐瞒任何东西吗？你现在是我的了。你必须做我要求你的任何事情。让我看看你的一切。”  
“是，先生。”克里斯蒂亚诺答道。

克里斯脸红了。自从他十二岁或十三岁以来，他没有让任何男人看到他的下面。他们在更衣室里都有一个私人淋浴间，他总是把毛巾放在腰间。他的队友从未见过他的阴茎，他也从来不敢看别人的。他不得不承认他喜欢塞尔吉奥的家伙，那是他的主要幻想对象。但他从未正大光明的表现出对塞尔吉奥那方面的崇拜。他太害怕了。如果塞尔吉奥看到他总是偷窥着他的阴茎？整个球队都会知道他是个同性恋，他会被禁赛。如果媒体知道了，那他的职业生涯也就毁了。

塞尔吉奥大笑起来。 “所以这就是你试图向我隐藏的东西？我对你的那玩意一点都不感兴趣，小女孩！”克里斯蒂亚诺脸红了。他很惭愧。他一直对自己的尺寸感到羞耻，从十八岁或十九岁开始。它只有5英寸，在完全挺立的情况下。至于他的睾丸，对于成年男子来说，它们真的很小。克里斯蒂亚诺清楚这一点，他知道塞尔吉奥会嘲笑他。他试图保持冷静，但他无法控制自己不硬。

塞尔吉奥笑了很久才停下，说道：“嗯，事实上，我并不感到惊讶。 你总是试图看起来像男人，因为你知道你裤子里什么都没有。 而且你把那里的毛也剃光了，就像一个女人会刮光毛来取悦她的男人。 你也许是个好听话的男孩，但你肯定不是一个男人。 你会看到我们俩之间的区别。”  
塞尔吉奥站了起来，脱下了他的裤子。 他再次坐在沙发上，命令道：“现在，跪在我的两腿之间。 用你的牙齿把我的短裤脱下。 然后你会发现我们之间显而易见的差距......”

克里斯蒂亚诺感到无比的羞耻，同时也放浪起来。他凑近塞尔吉尔的跨步，并用牙齿咬住那条内裤。他慢慢地扯下，直到塞尔吉奥的巨大弹了出来。克里斯吓得一屁股坐在地上。他又惊讶又恐惧。眼前的那根巨大至少有7.5英寸......但塞尔吉奥此刻还完全疲软着。  
“我知道这对你来说是一种冲击，但是我命令你现在用牙齿取下我的内裤，我等着呢。”  
“是的先生。很抱歉。”

克里斯蒂亚诺真的很害怕。当塞尔吉奥完全勃起时，那根东西会有多大？也许会达到10英寸。克里斯意识这将是一个艰难的星期六。他很快就会知道一个女孩被穿透的感觉。他不太确定他想承受这种冲击，但他完全无法拒绝面前这具完美的肉体。当他最终塞尔吉奥的内裤时，他看着这个巨大的家伙，它看上去尺寸惊人，形状完美。这很糟糕，克里斯蒂亚诺不知道他应该兴奋还是逃跑。他为什么会对别的男人的器官感到如此兴奋？他从来没碰过这个！但它看起来很美味。

与塞尔吉奥的巨大相比，克里斯蒂亚诺的性腺几乎不能称为“睾丸”。  
“好吧，我想你已经看够了。现在，你应该清楚地明白了我们之间的不同。即使你身上有同样功能的器官，你也不是一个真正的男人。你在这里是为我服务，取悦我。你觉得你双腿之间的东西可以满足任何女人吗？”

克里斯蒂亚诺不得不承认，他的确有些不够看。没有女人会喜欢他那套娇小的东西。他不禁吞咽了一下。他能承受吗？但他没时间思考。塞尔吉奥抓起自己的衬衫，将克里斯蒂亚诺的双手绑住。然后让他再次跪下。  
“正如你所看到的，我那地方还没有任何反应，而你已经硬了。我想是时候开始我们训练中最严苛的一环了。我已经喝了五瓶啤酒了，你可以想象。”塞尔吉奥抓了抓他的裆间：“我的膀胱现在有些痛苦。我没耐心去找你家的厕所。所以张开嘴。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺又生气又害怕： “什么......你在说什么？我可不会喝你的......”但是塞尔吉奥立刻又扇了他一巴掌。  
“你还是初学者，所以这次我不会惩罚你。 但你必须明白你必须服从我的所有命令。 你只能被用来清空主人的膀胱。 你不是一个真正的男人，你不知道连续喝五瓶啤酒是什么感觉。 尽管如此，我还是给你一个机会，你很快就会知道如何欣赏。 无论来自我的鸡巴是什么，对你来说都是神圣的，明白吗？”  
“是的先生。 我道歉。”

每当塞尔吉奥非常有压迫感地命令他，克里斯蒂亚诺就更加放浪。今天早上他醒来时，克里斯不会想到他会在下午喝队友的排泄。那会是什么样的感觉呢？克里斯觉很害怕，但同时也很享受。他知道内心深处，他渴望这样做。  
“因为你是初学者，当我们开始新的训练时，我会给你一些建议。但是听我说，小贱人：我不会重复。所以你最好学得快一点，明白了吗？”  
“先生，我保证会的。”  
“好。所以你要张大嘴巴。我不想在地板上滴上一滴。我会让你经常吞咽，你得表现出真的很感谢这个礼物。我会让你享受这个过程。当下次时，你必须准备好，并表现出极度的渴望，懂了吗？”  
“是，先生，我准备好了。”克里斯蒂亚诺受到了很大的惊吓，但同时也对这件从未体验过的事情隐隐期待着。

塞尔吉奥抓住他的家伙（尺寸看起来真的很可怕），克里斯张开嘴含住。起初，克里斯蒂亚诺感到羞愧。他努力不让主人的一滴落在地板上。他必须专心致志。味道真的很浓，而且有强烈的气味。当主人允许他吞咽下辛辣的液体时，他被呛到了拼命咳嗽，但他没有时间恢复平静，塞尔吉奥再次开始。这种羞辱重复了三次，仿佛永远不会结束。

最终，塞尔吉奥结束了。他告诉克里斯蒂亚诺：“现在，清扫我的家伙，清理干净最后一滴......”克里斯蒂亚诺急切地服从。他可以品尝到他主人巨大的鸡巴。他曾多次幻想塞尔吉奥的身体，他在看动作片时观察了很多演员的那处。他努力清理它，而塞尔吉奥拍了拍他的头，好像克里斯是一个听话的小荡妇。他的嘴唇，舌头和喉咙里都是塞尔吉奥的味道。主人的气息压倒了他，克里斯很享受这一刻。

最终，塞尔吉奥从克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴里抽出来，然后坐下来。 “好吧，现在，是时候照顾我的睾丸了。 如果你表现得好，我会允许你吸我的东西。 但首先，你必须多学习一点。 当我给予你时，你必须要感谢我，亲吻我的阴茎。 我不会重复这些话，所以要记住它。”  
“谢谢你，先生。”  
“你为什么要感谢我？”  
“谢谢你给予我这些，让我服侍你的那处。 让我成为主人的玩物。”  
“很好，我接受了。 现在，亲吻我的下面。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺再一次服从了。 这将是一个漫长的下午。

TBC


	4. 隐秘的索求

Chapter 04 隐秘的索求

克里斯专心服侍着塞尔吉奥的睾丸,他的脸完全埋在了胯间，嘴被撑满了，鼻子也被堵住难以呼吸。但是克里斯很兴奋，塞尔吉奥在这一刻就像是他的神。当然是最粗暴狂野的那种神。

克里斯蒂亚诺不知道自己为什么会如此迅速地向塞尔吉奥投降。虽然此前几个月克里斯一直在幻想对方，他对此还有点内疚。不过很显然，塞尔吉奥发现了他隐藏的本性。即使克里斯本人一直拒绝面对这个。但当他看色情片时，他只对里面的男人感兴趣。他们的肌肉和巨大的生殖器深深吸引着他。他会假装在看女演员，不过其实他看得很心不在焉——女演员根本无法让他提起兴趣。只有当片中的男女演员做爱时，克里斯才会把目光放在女方身上，准确的说，是放在进入女演员身体的阴茎上。

他被那些巨大的性器官吓到了：怎么可能有人能够承受这些大家伙的贯穿呢？他怎么能像视频中的女性一样被凌虐呢？他怎么可能舔别的男人的家伙？喝下他们的精液？但克里斯越来越沉迷于这些，这完全抑制了他与卡桑德拉或任何其他女人的性欲。他们不再做爱，即使卡桑德拉想要，克里斯也会显得兴致缺缺。他只想被一根阴茎打开，即使当时的克里斯还没有意识到自己内心深处的渴望。

没有什么比强烈的欲望更可怕了。片中的那些表演吓坏了克里斯，但同时他又渴求着被同样粗暴对待。他希望贯穿他的那根越大越好。塞尔吉奥此刻正享受着克里斯的服侍。他是这里唯一的主宰者。他从来没有这样控制过另一个男人，尽管他曾多次想这么做。塞尔吉奥有些不确定接下来该怎么办，显然他的小贱人还没有完全放开。  
但他知道这是克里斯蒂亚诺应得的。而且他也知道这个小婊子非常想要他。所以塞尔吉奥决定放纵自己，满足克里斯的性欲。这只是一个开始。他将训练好他的小荡妇——克里斯蒂亚诺。

克里斯感觉到塞尔吉奥的家伙变硬了。当它完全竖立时，克里斯发现他没有估计错：它达到了10英寸。克里斯看着那根巨大的东西，祈求道：“先生，我可以吮吸你的阴茎吗？我请求你的许可。”他差点哭了。他如此热切地想要它。塞尔吉奥笑了笑，他知道自己完全掌控了局面： “好吧，你必须细心点照顾我的鸡巴。你已经知道了一个真正的男人的阴茎长什么样。我想我们可以走得更远一点。既然你求我了，当我给你时，你必须完全接受它。不要让我失望。我知道你是处女，但我相信你已经渴望我的大鸡巴很久了。我相信你已经幻想过它深入你的嘴巴时的情景。现在是时候将你的幻想付诸实践了。不过注意好你的牙齿。”

他指示克里斯蒂亚诺靠在桌子上来支撑自己。他的小贱人服从了。克里斯看上去是那么渴望，甚至在流口水。  
“我必须警告你：一旦开始后，我不会停止，直到你让我射出来。我会射进你的嘴里，你的喉咙深处，一直射到你的胸腔里。所以，给我准备好了。”  
“先生，我准备好了。请把你的精液给我。”  
“如你所愿，小妓女。”

克里斯蒂亚诺张大了嘴巴。这会很疼，他不知道是否能够承受住，他试图做好准备。他的背撞在了桌子上。克里斯闭上了眼睛。  
“不。我要你睁开眼睛。我要你看着会发生什么。这是一种特权。你难道以为我会让很多同性恋吸吮我的鸡巴吗？”  
“不，先生。我知道你正在用那处满足我，我很感激。”  
“没错。现在，张开嘴。”

塞尔吉奥的阴茎越来越近了。克里斯想起了他曾经看过的色情视频，里面的女人边痛苦边恳求的样子。克里斯曾希望他能做同样的事情。现在，克里斯正在模仿她们。他是个真正的婊子。他一直在看塞尔吉奥，龟头塞进了克里斯的嘴巴。它炙热，巨大而潮湿。它看起来像一个真正的男人的家伙。  
“现在，闭上嘴。用嘴包住它。口交并不意味着光含着它在嘴里;你必须刺激它，舔它，取悦它。认真一点。当然，你必须自己学习怎么做好口活。”

克里斯蒂亚诺仔细聆听，没有意识到塞尔吉奥正在推进。克里斯还没有反应过来时，塞尔吉奥已经将整个阴茎插入他嘴里。他的嘴唇，舌头，喉咙被那10英寸堵得严严实实。克里斯蒂亚诺快无法忍受了。在他窒息前，他的主人拔了出来。  
“这很正常。呼吸，冷静下来。准备好后，我们重新开始。这次，控制你的呕吐反应，小混蛋。”

克里斯蒂亚诺不知道怎样取悦男人。这似乎不可能。他的尺寸太大了。当克里斯终于可以正常呼吸时，塞尔吉奥告诉他再次张开嘴。克里斯努力表现着，展示他可以成为一个听话的小贱人。就像他在网上看到的色情女演员一样，就像他本来想要成为的完美的男同性恋一样。他尽可能地集中精神并放松。这一次，塞尔吉奥没有浪费时间，他直接插了进来。克里斯蒂亚诺开始咳嗽，他很快压制住自己。他知道，他可以承受住。他自己的小家伙开始流出液体。他体会到了前所未有的快感。

克里斯开始舔那根巨大的阴茎，刺激它，正如他的主人告诉他的那样。他的嘴巴酸痛，下颚似乎被撕裂了。但他希望塞尔吉奥为他的小奴隶感到高兴和自豪。所以克里斯强迫自己专心致志。塞尔吉奥开始抽插，同时用言语羞辱着克里斯。  
“哦，是的，宝贝，你看上去真像一个没用的妓女，你喜欢它，因为你是一个天生的荡妇。看看你肿胀的嘴唇：它们是为了取悦一个真正的男人的家伙。现在，更热情一点，让它进入得更深，然后你会得到奖励。”

它炙热而膨胀着。他的嘴里到处都是味道：舌头，口感，嘴唇，喉咙。突然，塞尔吉奥用力地把克里斯摁在身后的桌面上。他表情变得凶狠，正戏要开始了。这就像试图吞下一条长长的蛇，一根咸腥的棒。克里斯有些迷茫，同时他又感到无与伦比的快感。塞尔吉奥也是如此，他正在报复这个该死的妓女，同时享受着这个美妙的口交。  
克里斯蒂亚诺感觉到塞尔吉奥的阴茎摁到了鼻子上。巨大的睾丸撞到了他的下巴。当他抬头看着塞尔吉奥的眼睛时，他只看到了凶狠与暴戾，对力量和统治的渴望。克里斯满眼都是塞尔吉奥的强壮的身体，他的躯干，他的腹肌，他的胸肌。他强有力的双手抓住克里斯的头发。他的大腿中间。他性感的纹身，他的胡子，他喉咙发出的喘息，还有他巨大的鸡巴。

口交的过程持续了十五分钟。塞尔吉奥一直在凌辱着。克里斯蒂亚诺本来想回答：他是主人的荡妇，他的奴隶。克里斯已经完全放弃了他的尊严。当然，因为嘴里的东西，克里斯什么都说不出来。他感觉自己的喉咙被贯穿了。他继续舔着那根东西，他的服务似乎取悦了塞尔吉奥。

最后，塞尔吉奥的动作变快了。克里斯蒂亚诺感到越来越无力，仿佛下一秒就要呕吐或晕倒了，但他同时也非常兴奋。最后，克里斯几乎什么都感觉不到了。他似乎听到了一声喷溅声。浓稠而强劲的喷射一波接着一波。克里斯以为他会窒息。喷涌变得越来越弱，但塞尔吉奥没有取出他的鸡巴，直到射精完全结束。

克里斯惊慌失措地咳嗽了很久，才渐渐恢复呼吸。塞尔吉奥一直抓住他的头发，不让他摔在地上。克里斯哭了，但他很高兴。塞尔吉奥的精液的味道很好。他很喜欢它。

“对不起，宝贝，我没有警告过你：我每次射精都会射很多很多。”塞尔吉奥讽刺地看着他。

他没有放开克里斯蒂亚诺，而是拽起他的衬衫擦干净了鸡巴。然后把衬衫扔给克里斯：“不要漏掉任何一滴我的精液。”克里斯急切地服从了。  
克里斯祈求道：“先生，求求你，我可以手淫吗？我的家伙很痛，请让我射吧。”塞尔吉奥看着他，深深地鄙夷。 “你是一个勇敢的小婊子，也学得很快，但想都不要想。我可不会惯坏你。之前我告诉过你，你不允许手淫。你必须明白，你的所有快感都只能来自我。”

塞尔吉奥最后一次在克里斯蒂亚诺的脸上晃了晃他的家伙，然后穿上内裤，准备离开。  
“我把我的衬衫留给你。清洗它，下次见面时我要它干干净净的。明天，我会给你下新的规矩和指示。如果你做好准备继续当一个小荡妇，我会再次奖励你。”

塞尔吉奥穿上运动鞋。而克里斯蒂亚诺气喘吁吁，晕头转向。他感到高兴，因为他的主人赏赐给了他精液。与此同时，他也感到难过，因为他在下周一前都不能再见到主人。当塞尔吉奥即将离开时，他回到克里斯蒂亚诺面前。他拉开裤链，他的鸡巴弹了出来。

“你有没有忘记什么东西，小家伙？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺亲了他的主人的阴茎并说：“先生，谢谢你给我的这一切。感谢您对我的奖励，和你的珍贵的精液。"  
“很好，你是一个好孩子。”  
他拍了拍克里斯的头，然后走出了他的家。

TBC


	5. 幻想

克里斯蒂亚诺感到筋疲力尽，疲惫不堪。他的背很疼，他的下巴也是如此。他甚至不确定刚才的一切是否真的发生过，但在内心深处，他知道他的的确确经历了那些。他长期以来一直渴望着塞尔吉奥，这就像梦想成真。虽然这个梦很痛苦，但同时也令人兴奋。最重要的是，塞尔吉奥给予他的很美味。

克里斯疯狂迷恋上了塞尔吉奥充满男子气概的味道，仅是回味就让人颤栗：苦涩的，刺激的，辛辣的，愉快而又难以置信的。他记得主人的躯干的每一部分，他的腹肌，他强有力的手臂，密密麻麻的纹身，他的吞咽声，揪住克里斯头发的手，还有再往下的……

他怎么能在没有塞尔吉奥的情况下独自活那么久？过去几年，当克里斯幻想着对方但却不敢和他说话时，偷偷看着他时，到底是怎么坚持下来的？

当他开始回味刚刚发生的一切时，克里斯发现自己又起反///应了。塞尔吉奥确实揭开了他的真实面目，他是一个永不满足的小混蛋，一个娘娘腔的同性恋。但此刻克里斯遇到了麻烦，他的主人禁止他触摸自己，他不知道该如何派遣这股冲动。只要肖想着他的主人，克里斯很快就能释放，但是他不能这么做。

克里斯知道他必须遵守规矩。他不能让主人对自己的触犯规矩感到失望。 一旦主人知道克里斯蒂亚诺自己释放过了，他一定会给予惩罚。会是什么样的惩罚呢？会从此拒绝他吗？会禁止他触摸那个健美的躯体吗？ 那个场景可吓坏了他。克里斯知道如果没有塞尔吉奥，他就活不下去了。这绝对不能发生。

突然，他的手机响了。在他白色紧身裤子的口袋里。克里斯这才意识到自己在客厅中间什么都没穿，下面还很兴奋。克里斯急忙抓起电话，是卡桑德拉正打给他。他完全忘记了她。 这几个小时她出门逛街了，但说实话，克里斯没有很想念她。 他试图恢复平静，让自己的声音听起来很正常。

“嗨宝贝儿，你好吗？”  
“我很好，谢谢。 不过我有点累。”  
“你在哪？”  
“我还在和朋友们一起购物，但我想我很快就会回家了。 你介意帮我放好洗澡水吗？我的脚真疼，我们走了很多路，我觉得这双新鞋不适合我。我脚跟上有很多水泡。”  
“当然，亲爱的。 我会为你准备好的。”  
“谢谢，你可真好。”  
“哦……别提了。”  
“等会见了！”  
“再见，亲爱的！”

这就是克里斯的女朋友。当她使唤克里斯时，她总是表现得很温柔。 “克里斯蒂亚诺，你能帮忙吗？”“克里斯蒂亚诺，你能为我做那件事吗？”“克里斯蒂亚诺，你介意我邀请一些女孩参加明天的派对吗？”“克里斯蒂亚诺，我真的很想要那个钻石戒指做圣诞礼物！”

但当他需要她的时候，她却完全帮不上忙。事实上，她也不想为克里斯做什么。当他们在一起时，卡桑德拉看上去耐心又充满爱意。她可以听克里斯抱怨上几个小时。但在床//上，她又非常保守。不过至少克里斯之前还能和她办那事儿。

但是在过去的几个月里，她突然变得苛刻而挑剔。她一直在那方面拒绝着克里斯。当克里斯有兴致时，她会叹气并说她已经筋疲力尽，她头疼，她明天必须早点起来，她心情不好，等等借口。当然，她还在继续打扮着自己，不过显然不是为克里斯打扮的，他甚至都不被允许触碰她。他只能靠看片释放自己的冲动。

克里斯站了起来。他看上去一团糟，头发乱糟糟的，身体酸痛无比。不过这痛苦令人愉快。他的嘴里充满了各种味道。他开始打扫客厅。幸运的是，窗外是他巨大的花园，没有人看到他刚刚成为塞尔吉奥顺从的宠物的那一幕。他之前没有想过这一点，但如果被人看见，他的声誉就完蛋了。还好这没有发生。克里斯不禁微微颤抖着。

如果有人知道了这件事情，他会被赶出球队，成为每个人的笑话。他必须更加小心......但这并不仅仅取决于他。他不知道塞尔吉奥怎么想的。克里斯试图想别的什么来压抑住自己，他的下面又开始疼得厉害。

他把地上的衬衫捡起来，它又皱又脏。似乎还有着塞尔吉奥的味道。克里斯想闻闻它，不过这又会唤醒他的某方面渴望，所以他立刻放下了。

他带着塞尔吉奥的衬衫上楼，决定亲自手洗。他必须对主人的衣物更加尊重。他必须去做这件事。他以前从未洗过衣服，即使多年前在马德拉岛，他可爱的母亲总会为他操办一切家务，而克里斯只需要专心致志想着足球就可以。尽管如此，克里斯没有犹豫。他可以学习怎么洗衣服，怎么做家务。他想向塞尔吉奥证明他是一个能干又顺从的宠物，他可以为主人做这么多。也许主人还会奖励他。

两天前，如果一个男人在他身边释放，克里斯会立刻跳起来——他无法忍受其他人，这太恶心了。但是现在，他被塞尔吉奥教导得更加放//浪。他热切地渴望着那些，他希望将来可以拥有更多。

当他洗完塞尔吉奥的衬衫后，他决定再洗个澡。他已经大汗淋漓。很快，克里斯意识到他的主人是对的：即使身上满是汗水，克里斯蒂亚诺闻起来依然没有那么有侵略性。塞尔吉奥如此了解他，这让克里斯受到了惊吓。  
但同时，克里斯也明白，他可以完全把自己交给塞尔吉奥。

淋浴时，克里斯蒂亚诺想，如果他希望主人继续保持对自己的兴趣，他必须看起来很完美。他得刮掉全身上下所有的毛发。当然这不会花太长时间，因为克里斯本身就是光溜溜的。但他必须做得很好。他的脸，他的躯干，他的腹部，他的胳膊和腿，他的下面，以及他的屁股。想到这里，克里斯不禁抖了一下。

塞尔吉奥会进入他吗？他许诺过总有一天会这么做。但克里斯蒂亚诺很害怕。塞尔吉奥的家伙很大。他的下巴和喉咙已经很疼了，他的后面怎么承受得住呢？塞尔吉奥肯定不会满足于浅尝即止，他会完完全全地贯穿。克里斯蒂亚诺又兴奋起来，但他没有用手释放自己。他是一个听话的宠物。

克里斯穿上衣服，准备好女友的洗澡水。然后卡桑德拉终于回来了。她吻了他的脸颊，向他秀了新衣服和高跟鞋。然后就去泡澡了，甚至懒得对克里斯说谢谢。

他看到她在巨大的浴室里脱//衣服。虽然卡桑德拉拒绝触碰，不过并没有禁止克里斯看她。当克里斯蒂亚诺看向她时，他只觉得她很恶心。她不像塞尔吉奥。她当然不像塞尔吉奥，她是个女人！ “我在想什么呢！”他想。他知道从现在开始，只有塞尔吉奥可以满足他。

那天晚上，当克里斯爬上床时，卡桑德拉已经睡了。他感到很闷热，决定今晚不盖被子睡觉。他试图入睡，但无论如何都睡不着。在他的脑海里，塞尔吉奥正在控制着他，辱骂着他，虐待他，称他为放//浪的娘娘腔。塞尔吉奥在脑海里给他下达命令，强迫他亲吻那六块腹肌。这些幻想让克里斯躁动不安。大约凌晨两点时，他终于睡着了。

TBC


	6. 下一节课

周日早晨，塞尔吉奥六点就醒了。他不需要那么多睡眠时间。他想到前一天发生的事情。那是他有过的最好也是最粗暴的咬经历，他不知道他能与克里斯蒂亚诺走多远。这个小混蛋喜欢被粗暴对待，他就应该像奴//隶一样被使用。这是他应得的。

塞尔吉奥可能会冲动和暴躁，但是他的直觉准的可怕。向来如此。不记得从什么时候开始，他可以很快猜出人们的内心，他们想要什么，想隐藏什么。

克里斯蒂亚诺很容易被看透。他的反应，他的行为，他的虚荣，他外在的傲慢和内在的脆弱，以及他那羞耻的憧憬——成为一个雄壮男人的小biao///子。塞尔吉奥知道他是同性恋。他们相遇的第一天就知道了。私下里，所有队友都叫克里斯蒂亚诺为“基佬”或“娘娘腔”。不过他们这样做仅仅是为了侮辱，为了报复他在队内嚣张跋扈的行为。但队友们并不真的认为克里斯对男人的那个地方上///瘾;毕竟，克里斯总是在更衣室里吹嘘着卡桑德拉，她那令人难以置信的屁股和丰满的胸。没有人会怀疑他是真的同性恋。除了塞尔吉奥。

塞尔吉奥很快穿好衣服，吃了早餐。他在举重室锻炼了一会，然后，他决定去关照一下他的小宠物。前一天他们刚刚做了点热身运动。克里斯蒂亚诺必须充分发挥自己作为奴///隶的角色，做一个乖巧顺从的男孩。做主人的附属并不仅仅是为塞尔吉奥咬，他还有更多要做的事情。塞尔吉奥拨打了克里斯的电话，十五秒后，小基佬接起了电话。  
“你好？”  
“听好了，小混球：当我打电话给你时，你得立即回答。你必须随时准备好收到我的指令，明白了吗？”

克里斯蒂亚诺刚刚睡了四五个小时。 他现在疲惫不堪。 但是一听到主人的声音，他立刻就醒了。  
“哦，对不起，主人，我道歉。 我在睡觉......”  
“你觉得我在乎你在做什么吗？”  
“当然不，先生。 我忘了我的职责，我真的很抱歉。”

塞尔吉奥知道克里斯蒂亚诺没有撒谎。 他听起来真的很抱歉，仿佛快哭了。 克里斯感到内疚， 对塞尔吉奥来说，这是一个良好的开端。

“你为什么声音这么低，小家伙？”  
“我很抱歉，我......正在和……”  
“哦闭嘴。 我知道你和卡桑德拉在一起。 我也知道你们昨天晚上什么都没做，因为你已经被我的家伙征服了。你可真好猜透。”

克里斯蒂亚诺从床上站起来，飞快地跑进洗手间。在那里，他可以用正常音量说话。  
“先生，你想让我做什么？”  
“这个时候你应该已经到我家待命了，蠢货。我给你三十秒赶过来。”  
“是，先生，我会尽快。”  
“别忘了我的衬衫。”  
“是，先生。”

塞尔吉奥挂了电话。克里斯蒂亚诺感到恐慌。他必须尽快穿好衣服，拿起他的主人的衬衫，顺便检查一下卡桑德拉是否还在睡觉。她喜欢在周日早上睡懒觉。他留了一张纸条。他必须想一个理由，接下来一整天他可能都不会回家。此时，电话再次响了起来。

“该死的，你到底在做什么？已经过去三十秒了，你迟到了！”  
“对不起，先生，我在给卡桑德拉写一张便条......”  
“你认为我关心你这些见鬼的小问题吗？”  
“不，先生，当然，但......”  
“如果你两分钟内不站在我家门口，你永远都别想在你悲惨的生命中看到我的家伙了。”塞尔吉奥怒吼着挂断了电话。

这可是克里斯蒂亚诺能想到的最糟糕的事情。 他飞快地写下便条，解释说他会与队友们训练。然后克里斯跑进车库，发动汽车。希望塞尔吉奥允许他把车停在车库里。最重要的是，他希望没有一个嘴碎的邻居告诉卡桑德拉，他们看到克里斯把车开到塞尔吉奥家去了。 不过他也可以解释说，塞尔吉奥会开车送他去训练。这个借口听上去很可信。

当他到达塞尔吉奥的家时，他的主人正在车库前等他。 克里斯蒂亚诺把车停在里面，车库门在身后关上。克里斯蒂亚诺气喘吁吁，他终于按时赶到了。他走出了他的法拉利，然后塞尔吉奥立刻扇了他一巴掌。“昨天我告诉你了什么？ 当你和我独处时，你必须跪在地上。”

克里斯蒂亚诺跪了下来，并举起放在塑料袋里的衬衫，像举起祭品一样递给塞尔吉奥。  
“你做得不错，把我的衬衫洗干净还熨烫了。但我现在很失望。你迟到了。你没有立刻接我电话。我不得不打电话给你两次，小混蛋。你觉得这是我的宠物该有的行为吗？作为你的主人，难道我不值得更多的尊重？”  
“是先生。我真诚地道歉。我会竭尽一切平息你的怒火。”  
“希望如此，娘娘腔。否则你再也不能触碰或看见我的家伙了。”  
“哦，不，拜托，先生，请原谅我。我真的很想弥补过失。我会听话的，我保证！”克里斯蒂亚诺绝望地喊着。他无法忍受没有塞尔吉奥奖赏的日子。  
“好吧，这要看你的表现了。现在，站起来。”

克里斯蒂亚诺照做了。他在颤抖，但他强装镇定着。  
“既然你来了，我会制定一些新的规则。记住它们，因为我不会再重复一遍。”  
“是的先生。我明白了。”  
“我喜欢你打扮的方式。你要保持每天刮干净身体。但同时，你也必须按照我说的去取悦我。”

“现在，你知道你不是真正的男人。你就像一个小男孩，必须取悦你的daddy。你必须时刻服从和尊重你的主人。我昨天告诉过你，你不能再像一个男人那样行事了。这意味着，你不能再喝酒，你不能触摸自己，取悦自己，你从此失去对自己身体的掌控权力。同时，还有更多的规定。首先，你不能开任何‘男人用的车’。你不是真正的男人，dang//妇可不会开法拉利。你得找到另一辆女士用车。明白了吗？”  
“是，先生。”克里斯蒂亚诺回答道。他喜欢他的法拉利，但既然他已经是塞尔吉奥的玩物了，他必须把跑车丢得远远的。

“好。更重要的是，你不能再使用男式香水。你得闻起来像一个温顺的女人。你很幸运，皮拉尔离开前留下了一些她的物品，我要你从现在开始使用她的香水和清新剂。我会把它放在你的包里。哦，当然，你不能使用任何男式沐浴用品。去超市的女性用品类买点新的。给我一个惊喜。”  
“是的先生。我会按照你说的去做。”  
“很好。哦，差点忘了，我还有另一份礼物给你。这是你应该得到的。”

塞尔吉奥离开了。克里斯蒂亚诺听到楼上传来一些奇怪的声音，但他跪在原地。过了一会，塞尔吉奥回来了。车库光线昏暗，克里斯看不清楚他手上拿着的是什么。

“正如我之前告诉过你的，当皮尔拉离开时，她忘记了一些东西。我昨天没有找那个，但现在我翻出来了。它可真适合你。从现在开始，你必须时刻穿着蕾丝的内裤。皮拉尔不会再回来了，所以这些就是你的了。不过，你还得去买点别的颜色的内裤。我更喜欢黑色，记住这一点。平角短裤只适合真正的男人。像你这样的男同性恋必须穿点符合身份的。你可以继续穿着你愚蠢的“时尚”衣服，但在下面，你必须穿这些蕾丝内裤。我是唯一知道这一点的人。你得时时刻刻记着。哦，当然，除非我准许你，否则你不能自己清洗内裤。”  
“是的先生。我会这么做的。”

克里斯蒂亚诺知道自己被侮辱了，但同时他又真的很开心。他很高兴收到这条礼物。他的daddy信任着他。克里斯想取悦他。  
“你在等什么，小女孩？现在穿上你的内裤。”  
“是，先生。”

克里斯蒂亚诺迅速穿上蕾丝内裤。内裤的尺寸很小，好在克里斯的那家伙也没有很大。即使他那里已经硬了，但依然被内裤包裹着。  
“好。现在脱掉你的所有衣服。你在我面前只能穿一条蕾丝内裤。”

克里斯蒂亚诺从未穿过女士内裤。不过这感觉很好。他渐渐习惯了它：蕾丝是一种光滑又微妙的面料。况且，这是主人的命令，他必须遵从。

当他脱下所有衣服后，塞尔吉奥拍了拍他的头：“很好，很好。现在，我们继续。你看到了角落里的那辆车了吗？这是我的新兰博基尼，属于真正的男人，而不是男同性恋。现在，你要清洗我的车，直到它非常非常干净。”塞尔吉奥打开了车库的灯： “在那边，有一个带海绵的水槽，你将用那个洗我的车。我会在边上看着你。”

克里斯蒂亚诺站在那里，感到无比窘迫，仿佛这不是真的。塞尔吉奥抓起一把椅子坐下： “天哪，你还在等什么，小家伙？你觉得我的车会自己冲洗吗？”他喊道。

克里斯蒂亚诺从愣怔中清醒过来，他走过去抓住水桶，取出海绵。 “是的，小东西，洗干净我的车，就像昨天你舔我的家伙那样。”这句话让克里斯精神一振，他立刻开始投入工作。他用海绵仔细擦着引擎盖。这辆兰博基尼是意大利公司的最后一个型号。克里斯蒂亚诺立即认出了。他真希望他也有一辆同样的车。他很想买一辆，但塞尔吉奥刚刚禁止他开这些男式车。所以克里斯只能想想作罢。当他在洗车时，他身体渐渐被淋湿了，包括他的蕾丝内裤。  
“你很热吗，小混蛋？”塞尔吉奥笑道。克里斯蒂亚诺脸红了，但他不敢回答他的主人。

突然，塞尔吉奥的手机响了。

“哦，伊克尔，你好吗？怎么了？..……哦，不，你没有打扰我，我正在向新女佣解释我家里的情况......不，你不认识她，她是新来的，我刚刚雇了她。那么，你为什么要在这个美丽的星期天早上给我打电话？”

当他和伊克尔聊天时，塞尔吉奥站起来，开始走近克里斯蒂亚诺。他的小宠物很羞愧。他的主人正在和球队队长通话。当然，伊克尔在电话另一头看不到克里斯只穿了一条蕾丝内裤，而且他正在尽职尽力地洗塞尔吉奥的车。伊克尔知道塞尔吉奥和他的关系吗？他似乎不知道，但克里斯蒂亚诺感到无比的焦虑和羞耻。如果伊克尔知道了，整个球队都会知道。他的职业生涯将被毁掉。他只能祈祷伊克尔永远不会知道。

当克里斯开始清理后视镜时，塞尔吉奥走到他身后，用他空着的那只手捂住克里斯的嘴，同时还在和伊克尔聊天。克里斯蒂亚诺不知道为什么这样做，但他听到了塞尔吉奥的低语：“继续工作，你这个小傻瓜。”克里斯服从了。突然，他感觉到自己的屁股被狠狠地拍了一下。克里斯拼命压抑住尖叫，脸烧红了。

“什么？不，伊克尔，没什么。那是东西掉在地板上的声音。”塞尔吉奥在克里斯蒂亚诺的耳边低声道：“听话的男孩。”然后，塞尔吉奥终于结束了谈话并挂断电话。

“好吧，我的小男孩。我还有些事情要上楼去办。继续洗车，直到我的车像镜子一样闪闪发光。完成后，给我打电话，我会下来检查你的工作。如果我满意，你将被允许上楼，我们会继续你的训练。”

塞尔吉奥又一次重重打了他的屁股，然后冷笑着走上楼去。克里斯蒂亚诺继续努力擦车。他希望这辆兰博基尼快点变得干净。他希望他的主人感到高兴。也许今天他还有机会再次看见主人的下面。克里斯无比期待着。

TBC


	7. 受挫

“我得说，你的活儿做的并不糟糕。至少我的车现在看起来很干净。你是一个听话的好男孩！”塞尔吉奥有些惊讶的说道。他又拍了一下克里斯蒂亚诺的屁股。每当他的主人打他屁股时，克里斯就会感到一阵兴奋。塞尔吉奥知道如何掌控他的小基佬。

克里斯蒂亚诺全身都湿透了，但他并不感到冷。屋外太阳很好，光线穿过窗户照进车库。然而，克里斯感觉到温暖并不是因为太阳。塞尔吉奥才是他唯一的热源。塞尔吉奥温暖了他，唤醒了他，让他找回自己的本性。每当他和主人在一起时，他就知道自己在做正确的事：服侍他唯一的主人，他此生的主宰。

“wow小家伙，你完全湿透了。拿这条毛巾把自己擦干。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺看着手上的毛巾。它看起来就是一块旧抹布;它很脏，布满了黑色的粘稠污渍。  
“嗯，这是我修理车时会用的抹布。有一天，如果你表现得好的话，我可以允许你边擦我的兰博基尼边吸吮我的家伙。”塞尔吉奥没有说更多，但克里斯蒂亚诺已经头晕目眩了，他开始想象那根大家伙塞满自己嘴巴的场景。克里斯脱下内裤开始擦干身体，但塞尔吉奥立刻扇了他一巴掌。  
“你在做什么，小混蛋？”  
“但是，先生，你刚刚告诉我......”  
“闭嘴！我知道我的命令。我叫你把自己擦干，但我从来没有告诉过你脱掉内裤。就让它保持湿的。当你擦干净后，拿起你的衣服来楼上。”

塞尔吉奥看上去真的很生气。他的小奴/隶笨手笨脚的;自从他醒来后，他就犯了一系列错误。除了扇他巴掌外，该怎么惩罚这小变态呢？塞尔吉奥会剥夺他触碰主人的权力吗？克里斯无法想象接下来会发生什么。当他感觉自己身上已经干了的时候，他把衣服收起来上楼去了。

楼上的房间明亮多了。所有的墙壁都是白色的，让克里斯蒂亚诺眼睛有点难受。当他终于适应了光线时，他看到他站在一条长长的走廊前，左右两边都是门。墙上有壁灯，但光线来自走廊尽头的一扇落地窗。从那里可以看到外面广阔的花园，还有另外两辆车。一辆别克和一辆雷克萨斯。

在墙上，挂着一系列抽象画。克里斯不喜欢那种风格;他更喜欢他的油画和他可爱的小玩意儿。他有时候会搞出一个装着五颜六色鲜花的书柜。克里斯走近一副吸引他的画。他不知道画家是谁，但颜色——红色，黄色和深蓝色之间的混合——真的很美。在他出神的时候，塞尔吉奥走过来一把抓住了他的头发。像拽着一个不听话的孩子一样把克里斯拽到厨房。

“你过来可不是为了看画的，小基佬。”  
“对不起，先生，我不会再让你失望了。”克里斯蒂亚诺求饶着，泪水从他的眼睛里流了出来。  
“我觉得你今天真的很心不在焉。你应该专心做一个听话的宠物，否则我会把你踢出我的房子，然后你再也看不到我的家伙。”  
“不，拜托，主人，我会集中精力的，我发誓！”  
“希望如此，小男孩。现在，跪在那个凳子边上。”  
“是，先生。

厨房真的很大。它有两个冰箱，一个冰柜，两个水槽，两套电炉和一个挂在墙上的橱柜。地板和墙壁上的瓷砖充满现代感，黑白两色相间。克里斯蒂亚诺突然感觉冷了。空调在吹冷气，他不禁开始颤抖。不过塞尔吉奥又下楼回到车库去了。

当塞尔吉奥回来时，他换了一身衣服。他穿着一条漂亮的牛仔裤，一双看起来很新的黑色运动鞋和一件白色的背心，勾勒出他强壮的肱二头肌，胸肌和腹肌。克里斯蒂亚诺字面意义上的开始流口水。他希望主人能让他摸一下这具健美的身体，但塞尔吉奥看上去心情不太好。

“好吧，既然我们来到了厨房，那我要定下一些新的规矩：注意你的饮食。我不想上一个肥胖的男同性恋。所以我禁止你吃汉堡，比萨，薯条，糖果或其它垃圾食品，清楚吗？  
——是，先生。  
——现在，你必须证明你可以为daddy努力工作。今天我有点懒，而且我的女佣请假了一个星期。房子里有很多地方需要清洁。首先是浴室和厕所。”

这完全不在克里斯蒂亚诺的计划内。他来之前幻想着塞尔吉奥会让他吮吸他的家伙，舔舐他的腹肌。如果幸运的话，还可以喝他的jing///液。但克里斯明白，他的主人想让他接受考验。他不得不先把家里清理干净，表明无论如何克里斯都会顺从他的主人。

克里斯跟着塞尔吉奥走上楼。塞尔吉奥向他展示了卫生间，衣柜，最后是卧室。突然，塞尔吉奥说：“好吧，我现在需要去小便。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺立刻兴奋起来。他听到了他想要的东西，他最渴望的东西。他会看到他主人的胯部，也许主人会允许他吞下尿液。克里斯比之前都感到激动，但不敢表现出来。

“你他妈的在这干什么？”塞尔吉奥狠狠地问。  
“你以为我会让你留在这里看我撒尿吗？你今天还什么都没做，你还没资格得到这个奖赏，小贱//人。你必须证明你可以服从你的主人。现在，滚出去干活！”他喊道。

克里斯蒂亚诺没敢作声，跑去擦卫生间了。

这是艰苦的一天。克里斯清洗完浴缸，淋浴，盥洗台，橱柜和地板后，他还得打扫马桶。他干得一丝不苟，因为他期待着在一天结束时获得主人的奖励。接着，克里斯又把厨房和卧室的地拖干净。当他清理家具上的灰尘时，他必须小心不被街上任何人看到，因为巨大的落地窗外就是街道。幸运的是，这个点没人在外面散步。最后，克里斯需要整理塞尔吉奥的房间，但他被禁止打开衣柜或触摸个人物品。

当他干完这一系列的活时已是下午三点。克里斯被允许在厨房里吃一些食物，他已经筋疲力尽了。然后他走进游戏室，塞尔吉奥正在玩电子游戏并喝着啤酒。克里斯蒂亚诺知道之前主人一直在举重室锻炼，但克里斯没有被允许旁观。他的主人现在大汗淋漓，味道闻上去很吸引人。

令克里斯蒂亚诺惊讶的是，塞尔吉奥允许克里斯坐在他附近，看着他玩游戏。虽然这不是克里斯想要的奖励，但总比没有好。克里斯静静凝视着主人的胯部，他的手臂，他那英俊的脸，克里斯想要抚摸他，但没有允许他不能做任何事。克里斯可以坐在那里看上几个小时，但在四十五分钟后，他的主人就停下了打游戏。他命令克里斯在一张纸上写下他的固定号码和邮箱。塞尔吉奥知道他的手机号码，但他希望这个小混蛋可以随叫随到。

然后塞尔吉奥站了起来。克里斯期待着主人的奖励。他将会看到那完美的器官，舔他的主人，饮下他的赠与。仿佛所有的疲惫都消失了。克里斯比以往任何时候都更有动力。不过接下来他就失望了。

“你知道我们本周二有一场重要的欧冠比赛，是吗？”  
“是的先生。”  
“明天下午，我们要去训练。我必须休息并集中注意力在顶级的比赛上面。你也是如此，即使“顶级”这个词并不适合你......记住并遵守我迄今为止告诉你的所有规矩。明天，你应该买好我让你买的那些东西，明白了吗？”  
“我会的，先生。”  
“好孩子。还有，不要抚慰自己。”  
“是的先生。我不会碰自己。”  
“我允许你把车开回家，但从明天开始，你必须开女式车，明白了吗？”  
“是的先生。”  
“最重要的是：你可以带上你的衣服走，但我不想让你穿着衣服，直到你回家后才能穿上。”  
“明白了，主人。”  
“好，你现在可以走了。明天之前我都不想再看见你，小变态。”

克里斯蒂亚诺带着失望和羞耻准备回家，然后塞尔吉奥叫住了他：“还有一件事：你不要忘记我教你如何在更衣室和球场上表现。我等着看着。”

克里斯蒂亚诺点点头，走了出去。他收起衣服，打开车门，迅速跳上车，这样没人能看到他只穿了一条黑色蕾丝内裤。回到家后，克里斯试图避开卡桑德拉，他的女朋友可能正在读书或看电视。当他上楼时，他听见卡桑德拉的声音从厨房里传来。幸好她没有看见克里斯只穿了一条内裤。

“是你吗，克里斯蒂亚诺？”  
“是......是的，亲爱的，是我。”  
“你今天的训练怎么样？”  
“嗯，你知道，像以往一样好。”  
“那很好。我觉得你应该花更多的时间和你的队友在一起，你总是孤零零的。”  
“也许你是对的，亲爱的。”  
“你知道，你可以和队友们一起出门，喝点啤酒，放松一下。我觉得这对你很好。”  
“我会考虑，亲爱的，我保证。”  
“很好。今晚我会和朋友们一起出去玩。我们去看电影。”  
“好吧，那真不错，亲爱的。”

克里斯终于溜进了他的卧室。为什么每个人都突然想要管教他的生活？为什么楼下的这个女人以为她可以指示克里斯做什么事情，他应该和谁交往，该如何放松？她不是塞尔吉奥。只有塞尔吉奥可以给他命令，因为他给了克里斯蒂亚诺更多，远超预期。今天下午那只是一个例外。虽然克里斯真的很沮丧一无所获。克里斯很快穿好衣服，但没有换掉那条蕾丝内裤，他必须遵守主人的命令。

克里斯不禁哭了起来。整个下午他都在渴望塞尔吉奥的临幸，但最终他什么都没得到。克里斯明白他必须取悦主人，显示出他是一个乖顺听话的男孩。如果他成为了一个完美的奴隶，塞尔吉奥会奖励他。在此之前，他必须乖乖听话

TBC


	8. 比赛

那是激动人心的一天。所有媒体都在关注着皇马，球队为这场比赛准备了几个星期。在过去的几年里，皇家马德里始终无法晋级欧冠半决赛，每次都会发生悲剧性的失利。如果球队在联赛或者德比中哪怕获得一场胜利，都不会那么让球迷难以接受。

这是一段艰难的时刻。起初，很多球迷要求弗洛伦蒂诺·佩雷斯辞职。然而，在过去的几个月里，媒体们将矛头对准了球员。指责他们的无能，失败，缺乏进球等等。唯一一个能够避免这些批评的人是安切洛蒂。但是如果皇马没能赢得这两场对阵沙尔克04的比赛，即使是教练也不能幸免被口诛笔伐。

克里斯蒂亚诺很焦虑，甚至有点绝望。在最近两次训练中，塞尔吉奥几乎没有看过他。没有和他说话，没有给他打过电话，也没有通过任何其他方式与他联系。他突然感到无聊了吗？他失去了对克里斯的兴趣吗？塞尔吉奥究竟希望他做什么呢？克里斯不敢跟他说话。他甚至不敢靠近塞尔吉奥。当他的主人伊克尔，卡里姆或法比奥聊天时，克里斯感觉自己完全无法干涉他们的世界。毕竟，那是真正的男人之间的对话，不是他这种小基佬可以插足的。

当终于等到两人独处的机会时，克里斯又说不出一句话。他希望塞尔吉奥能开启谈话，说些什么，给他下达命令，但塞尔吉奥没有。好像他们已成为两个陌生人。对克里斯蒂亚诺来说，这是无法理解的。他非常需要他的主人。塞尔吉奥为什么没有任何反应？克里斯蒂亚诺开始觉得这一切都是一场梦，它从来没有发生过，他只是徒劳地幻想着。

他做了塞尔吉奥所吩咐的一切。他在超市买了新的女式护理产品。他还买了十条蕾丝内裤;当卖家问他女朋友的尺寸时，他非常羞愧。他只买了黑色的内裤，因为塞尔吉奥喜欢。幸运的是，克里斯在家里不用穿这些蕾丝内裤。否则卡桑德拉会怀疑，为什么克里斯上床睡觉时还穿着睡衣。

尽管如此，还有另外一个问题：如果不想被发现，他应该把这些内裤放在哪里呢？卡桑德拉不会翻他的衣橱;事实上，她根本不关心他做了什么。但如果她偶然发现了那些内裤呢？如果女佣在克里斯衣柜里找到了这些内裤，以为克里斯放错地方了，然后把它们放到卡桑德拉那儿呢？

她会立刻意识到这些内裤不是她的。从逻辑上讲，她会认为克里斯蒂亚诺出轨了。她应该不会猜到别的可能性。对克里斯来说总比被发现他穿蕾丝内裤好。但无论如何，他不得不把它们藏起来。克里斯决定将它们放在车库的抽屉里。卡桑德拉从未打开那些抽屉。那是最好的方案。但他又不希望弄脏那些内裤;他想在塞尔吉奥面前表现得完美。于是克里斯找了个塑料袋把内裤放进去。

当克里斯在比赛前训练时，他已经穿上了蕾丝内裤。他曾希望塞尔吉奥能够注意到并说些什么，比如告诉他他是一个听话的小贱/人，然后奖励克里斯，这会让克里斯的一天都变得更加美好。但塞尔吉奥没有说什么。他似乎都没有注意到克里斯的存在。

周二下午，比赛开始前几个小时，克里斯在家中，他感觉自己快哭了。为什么他的主人抛弃了他？他做了主人指示的一切。他对队友非常友好，很温柔，一直在帮助他们进球。他已经开始弥补了，改变他的行为。虽然很困难，但克里斯确实做到了。至少他努力尝试着。似乎伊克尔和卡里姆都对克里斯的转变感到惊讶，但他们没有发表任何评论。

当克里斯向队友们示好时，塞尔吉奥就在边上，但他没有看克里斯一眼，他没有像过去那样鼓励克里斯。克里斯想他现在还能做什么呢？他甚至借了女友的车，让她驾驶那辆昂贵的红色法拉利，以表明他真的很听话。但那似乎毫无用处。

当克里斯开车去Valdebebas时，他绝望地想着这些事情。比赛前三小时球员必须全部集合。克里斯不知道该怎么办，但他不能在队友面前泪流满面。他试图鼓起勇气并告诉自己这只是一个糟糕的片刻，塞尔吉奥会重新看向他并奖励他的。

然而，当他的主人看到克里斯时，甚至没有打招呼。克里斯蒂亚诺坐在大巴上，被孤独和被遗弃的悲伤包围了。他们正开往伯纳乌，当他们下车时，克里斯突然意识到他必须在更衣室里换衣服，在所有其他队友面前。这显然不能发生。他们会意识到克里斯穿着黑色蕾丝内裤。克里斯感到焦虑晕眩。他试图保持冷静，不让情绪显露出来。

克里斯知道他只有一个解决方案：他必须谨慎地拿起他的球裤，放在他的背包里并声称他要去上厕所。然后他就可以去洗手间换裤子了。接着回到更衣室再穿上他的球衣。这是唯一的办法。

所有的球员都进入了更衣室，大声聊天以掩饰他们的焦虑。他们开始换衣服，就像往常一样。卡里姆是最不害羞的队友，他并不害怕展示他的家伙，所以他在克里斯边上大大咧咧地换裤子。  
卡里姆的大腿上有一个性感的纹身，非常靠近他的胯部。这是一个阿拉伯语句子，克里斯看不懂。但这纹身让克里斯开始浮想联翩，他开始想象他可以吸吮卡里姆那可爱多汁的家伙，并近距离观察这个纹身。他还注意到了卡里姆那里同样傲人。虽然并不像他的主人那样性感，但同样很好看。

突然，卡里姆靠近了，友好地向克里斯打招呼。克里斯蒂亚诺无言以对。卡里姆从未喜欢过他，这在更衣室里不是秘密。但似乎克里斯最近的改变鼓励卡里姆迈出一步，开始向克里斯示好。他们握了握手。克里斯忍不住瞄着对方的家伙。它没有塞尔吉奥的那么大，但真的很有吸引力。克里斯蒂亚诺注意到上面还有一些液体，看不出是什么，不过它激起了克里斯蒂亚诺的兴趣，他贪婪地舔了舔嘴唇。幸运的是，卡里姆没有注意到克里斯正饥肠辘辘地盯着他的下面。然后卡里姆又回到自己的储物柜前。克里斯蒂亚诺悄悄瞄了塞尔吉奥一眼。

操操操操操！他全都看到了！他的主人的目光就像刀子一样锐利地射向克里斯，克里斯差点吓尿了。他必须做点什么;他受不了这么凶狠的注视了。克里斯和别的队员打招呼要去洗手间，不过没人对这个感兴趣。他小心翼翼地把球裤放在背包里，然后去洗手间。克里斯没有注意到已经换好衣服的塞尔吉奥正默默地跟着他。塞尔吉奥同样和队友打了声招呼，然后走了出去。

当克里斯走进洗手间时，他考虑要不要锁上门，然后塞尔吉奥就走了进来，克里斯害怕地后退几步。塞尔吉奥闩上门，靠近他的小贱/人。克里斯蒂亚诺以为主人要扇他耳光，严厉惩罚他了。当塞尔吉奥命令他跪下时，克里斯立刻服从了。

“现在没有人会打扰我们了。脱掉衣服，向我展示你可爱的内裤。”  
“是，先生。”  
他照做了，塞尔吉奥嘲笑道：“好孩子，你的内裤很好看。你值得主人的关注。现在，把它脱下来。”

克里斯再次服从了。他正跪在盥洗台和小便池之间瓷砖地上，寒冷而不舒服。他能闻到厕所和空气清新剂混合的味道。这气味唤醒了他的冲动，克里斯的下体立刻硬了。塞尔吉奥一把抓住他的内裤。

“哦，这是新的内裤。恭喜你，你真的变成了一个听话的荡妇。”  
在内心深处，塞尔吉奥的怒火疯狂燃烧着。克里斯蒂亚诺怎么能看另一个男人的阴茎？他怎么敢想象他会吸吮另一个鸡巴？塞尔吉奥不明白他为何如此愤怒。毕竟，克里斯蒂亚诺只是一个毫无价值的娘娘腔。但是他居然起了异心。这让塞尔吉奥有点受伤。这深深伤害了他的感情。塞尔吉奥不知道为什么。他抓住克里斯蒂亚诺的内裤然后扔在一边。

“我还没有上过厕所。我可以赏赐给你，我知道你喜欢。我知道你非常想要它。所以，现在，他妈的打开你的嘴，准备接受我的赐予。”

克里斯蒂亚诺立刻遵从了。他张大嘴巴，看着他主人巨大而华丽的阴茎。它比记忆中的更美丽。塞尔吉奥开始了。味道强烈而刺激，克里斯仿佛在吞咽着珍贵的花蜜，然后，他的主人会给他更多。这让克里斯变得疯狂和淫荡。他想要更多。  
突然，他的主人停止了。  
“我还没完。现在，我要你尽可能多地储存在嘴里。但是不要吞下它！接下来的十五分钟，你会把我宝贵的液体留在嘴里。我想让你细细品味我给你的东西。这是你的荣幸，永远不要忘记。”  
“是，主人。”克里斯蒂亚诺兴奋极了。

再次开始后，克里斯的嘴巴很快装满，他含住了。它温暖而美味。任何其他人都会觉得这是一种恶心的侮辱。克里斯蒂亚诺不觉得。这是令人兴奋的礼物。

“现在，帮我尿完。握住我的阴茎。但别碰其他地方，小贱人。”

当然，克里斯无法回答。如果他可以的话，他会大喊：“是，先生！”他太高兴了：他能够再次触摸他主人的家伙！克里斯几乎要泪流满面了。

塞尔吉奥终于结束了，克里斯替他晃了晃。然后，塞尔吉奥在地板上捡起克里斯蒂亚诺的裤子，并用它擦了擦阴茎。克里斯蒂亚诺脸红了。

“去捡起你的内裤，我们还没有完。”克里斯蒂亚诺服从了。  
“现在，把你的内裤举起来。我会在上面射精，而你将在比赛中穿上它。我相信它会一直提醒着你该在球场上做什么。你想要这个吗？你想在比赛中感受到我的精液粘在你的屁股和大腿上吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺快速地点点头。他非常想要它。 “我知道你很想要，你可真好猜透。举得稳一点，我要我的每一滴精液都粘在你的内裤上。”

塞尔吉奥开始自慰，他的阴茎变硬了。克里斯蒂亚诺饥渴地看着那巨大的性器膨胀。他真想把那个大家伙含在嘴里！但他没有被允许这么做。十分钟后，塞尔吉奥开始粗喘。他的睾丸收紧了，然后射出了六七波浑浊的液体。塞尔吉奥没有撒谎，他确实每次射精的量都超乎常人的多。克里斯蒂亚诺并不知道“多”究竟是什么意思，但他知道这意味着比他幻想的还要多很多。结束后，塞尔吉奥在克里斯蒂亚诺的前额上擦了擦龟头，冷笑道：“对不起，我的小婊子，你的嘴巴现在还不能张开！”

塞尔吉奥很快穿好衣服。 “现在，穿上你的内裤。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺服从了。厚厚的粘糊糊的白色浊液沿着黑色内裤流下来。当他穿上时，他感到颤栗和兴奋。这对他来说太美妙了。他的大腿和屁股上都有他的主人的精液，这就是他想要的。

“不要忘记：含住十五分钟。并且不能洗你的内裤！”然后，塞尔吉奥打开门出去了。

幸运的是，没有人再进洗手间。克里斯这才意识到他此刻正赤身裸体，他的嘴里满是主人的美味液体。当然，如果他不想陷入麻烦，他得立刻穿好衣服。克里斯穿上短裤，站在盥洗台上方的镜子前面。十五分钟后，他终于能吞下塞尔吉奥的液体，然后冲回了更衣室。

他看到安切洛蒂正准备出场。  
“快点，克里斯蒂亚诺，热身即将开始了！”  
“是，先生！”

塞尔吉奥和卡里姆还在更衣室里，闲聊着。克里斯蒂亚诺检查了一下自己的短裤。它们粘稠而且污秽，但污渍是白色的，因此不太明显。他希望没有人会注意到。

克里斯现在非常开心，他也想跟别人聊天。当然，他不敢和塞尔吉奥说话。于是他坐在卡里姆边上，试图聊天。毕竟，卡里姆不是在二十分钟前向他示好了吗？也许他们可以成为朋友。

起初，当克里斯边穿球鞋边聊天时，卡里姆时不时地点头。但当他穿上球衣时，卡里姆显得十分生气。他又忍受了一分钟。

塞尔吉奥离开更衣室前，听到卡里姆对克里斯蒂亚诺说：“嘿，老兄，我很抱歉，我不想显得很粗鲁，毕竟你比过去变好了不少。但是说真的，你的嘴很臭。我觉得你应该去刷个牙。”  
卡里姆看起来是认真的，并非在嘲笑克里斯。虽然他表达不满的方式非常直接，但至少卡里姆没有在欺负他。克里斯蒂亚诺立刻脸红了。  
塞尔吉奥在门口冷笑着看着这一切，然后走了出去。

TBC


	9. 庆祝胜利

这是一场大胜。所有人都欢欣鼓舞。球迷们沸腾了，西班牙媒体把皇马吹上了天。即便是沙尔克04队的教练和球员也在新闻发布会上承认他们的震惊。比分是难以置信的：皇家马德里5-0。那位德国守门员从第五分钟开始就守不住了，皇马的战术令人惊叹。

所有的直播都强调了这一点：塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯和伊克尔·卡西利亚斯组成的后防是无懈可击的。至于前锋们，解说们的赞美溢于言表，尤其是打进两球的卡里姆·本泽马，和完成帽子戏法的加雷斯·贝尔。但同时人们又感到惊讶：克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多没有进一个球，而他本有两次进球机会。每当他获得球权时，克里斯立刻将球传给另一位前锋，所以卡里姆和加雷斯才能成为这场比赛的英雄。

事实上，克里斯蒂亚诺没有后悔这么做。他遵守了主人的吩咐，并以此为荣。每当克里斯拿到球时，大腿和屁股上的触感都在提醒着他。他穿着他的黑色蕾丝内裤，因为他的主人命令他穿上。主人的味道仍然留在他的嘴里，克里斯知道他必须遵守塞尔吉奥定下的所有规矩。克里斯想更多地取悦他的主人，也许主人赛后会奖励他。克里斯想要更多更多。他想要主人的一切。光是幻想主人会给他的奖赏就让克里斯神游天外。

当终场哨声响起时，所有人站起来欢呼。沙尔克04不仅仅失败了，而且崩溃了。在比赛之前，德国俱乐部显然更被看好。没有人会想到这个结果。伯纳乌的喧嚣令人振奋。塞尔吉奥，伊克尔和队友们在球场上多呆了一段时间来享受他们的胜利，尽管这只是第一场胜利。之后还有更多的比赛。然而，每个人都知道这是一个特殊的夜晚，包括克里斯蒂亚诺。不过，对他来说，塞尔吉奥才是那个使这个夜晚特别的人;这场精彩的胜利几乎是次要的。克里斯蒂亚诺已经兴奋了差不多90分钟，但他没法平静下来;他不想让主人失望。希望他刚刚在比赛中的表现足够乖顺。

克里斯蒂亚诺默默的站在后面，而他的队友们正在前面接受记者采访。克里斯想向塞尔吉奥表明他已经变得更加谦虚，不那么自私了。记者们夸赞了这场比赛的绝佳配合，并强调它对整个俱乐部来说都是积极的。最后，球员们回到了更衣室。

当他们离开球场的时候，塞尔吉奥悄悄地走近克里斯蒂亚诺，在他耳边低声说：“我为你感到骄傲，我的小基佬。你表现得很好。”

塞尔吉奥的气息吹在耳边，克里斯立刻脸红了。他开心极了，就好像主人马上会奖励他，让他品尝甜美的报酬。

在更衣室里，每个人都显而易见的热情高涨。当卡洛安切洛蒂与他们交谈时才稍微安分了一些。安切洛蒂是一个稳重的人。当然，他同样为自己的球员感到高兴和自豪。但这只是四分之一决赛。他们还没有资格得意忘形。皇马还没有赢得任何奖杯。安切洛蒂的目标是赢得冠军。直到那时他才能真正满意。安切洛蒂冷静地祝贺他们，然后走出更衣室，让球员们尽情放松，庆祝胜利。

所有的队友都兴奋地大喊大叫，互相祝贺着，开玩笑，大笑着。克里斯蒂亚诺本该加入他们，但他没有太吵闹。他静静地看着其他球员热情欢呼，分享喜悦。

起初，每个人都穿着上衣。但随着时间的推移，他们中大多数脱掉了球衣球裤，只穿着短裤。克里斯蒂亚诺是最后一个穿着得体的人，但似乎没有人关心他：他们跳了起来，大喊大叫，互相拥抱着。

到最后，所有球员都脱掉了他们的内裤。伯纳乌已经空了，更衣室现在是派对的核心。每个人都很兴奋，克里斯蒂亚诺也是如此，但他并不是在胜利兴奋。

过去，队友们赤身裸体时，克里斯从不敢看其他球员。在更衣室每个人都有自己的私人淋浴间，克里斯没有机会一瞥他们的胯下哪怕一秒钟。克里斯总是战战兢兢的，害怕着他的队友：如果他们发现克里斯总是盯着他们下面看，他们会怎么反应？  
克里斯害怕面对自己：他过去一直生活在逃避中，拒绝承认被同性吸引。他明明是直的！他不能喜欢别的男人的那家伙！但是现在他的主人向揭开了克里斯的真实本性，他的内心深处，他真正的渴望。于是，克里斯不再害怕自己的欲望。他真的很喜欢那个器官。他想要被他的种马无休止地干。他想被虐待，被粘稠覆盖。这是他唯一的渴望。

一些球员决定去洗澡，但卡里姆，伊克尔，加雷斯，萨米，詹姆斯，以及塞尔吉奥仍然在愉快地聊着，讲着笑话。他们谈论着胜利，还有他们击败的球队。像往常一样，他们会开一些黄色的玩笑来显示优越感。

“嘿伙计们。”卡里姆说，“你看到我刚刚怎么干那个守门员了吗？我想他屁股会疼的坐不下来！”所有人都大笑着。  
“你才干了那家伙两次。”加雷斯接着说：“但我已经把那个守门员射爆了。即便是我的女朋友也没有这种待遇！”他们又笑了起来。  
“还有塞尔吉奥和伊克尔，伙计们。”萨米补充道，“那些可怜的德国前锋们被他们干得腿软，一个球都踢不进去！”队友再一次大笑。同时，克里斯蒂亚诺几乎被当成透明人了。

克里斯感到自己的下面胀了起来。当然，队友们并没有真的在球场上做那些事情。对他们来说，这只是个玩笑。他们并没有真正暗指同性恋的场面。然而，克里斯蒂亚诺无法抑制自己的遐想。显而易见的，其他队友们都是笔直笔直的直男，只有克里斯是一个小dang//妇。他真的很喜欢这些黄色笑话。他想象自己被塞尔吉奥蹂躏着，真希望这快点发生。

克里斯已经开始浮想联翩然，耳边依然是队友们的大笑声。克里斯被雄性的气息包围着，他感觉更饥渴了。当然，他是更衣室里唯一一个会因为同性而兴奋的人，不过他不在乎。他不再生活在抗拒之中，他已经接受了真正的自己。不过，他不想被球队开除，如果他的性取向暴露的话职业生涯就完了。克里斯不得不保持谨慎，他还想与主人保持长期的关系。他甚至还想到了永远。这是他最甜蜜的愿望。

克里斯闻到队友汗水的味道。他可以辨认出塞尔吉奥的气味;它是特别的，让克里斯感到非常愉快。他几乎要上瘾了。他那根小小的东西也竖了起来，同时身体的其他地方（嘴巴和屁股）也被唤醒了。他希望现在就能为主人咬，被他贯穿。但显然此时此刻不是发//情的好时机;塞尔吉奥才是那个决定什么时候奖赏他的人，而不是克里斯。

小贱人甚至可以闻到一股淡淡的雄性的气味。事实上，他是唯一闻到这个味道的人，因为它太微弱了。但他对这个味道太熟悉了。他的一些队友一定在淋浴间里放松自己，克里斯激动极了。

同时，还有更性感的东西吸引着克里斯。从他坐的地方可以清楚地看到塞尔吉奥，萨米，加雷斯，詹姆斯，伊克尔和卡里姆。他们完全赤裸着，在大笑着聊天。他们一直吹嘘着刚才那场胜利，而没有注意到克里斯蒂亚诺在一旁一眨不眨地凝视他们。

其中一些人坐着，比如卡里姆和加雷斯。他们俩胯下的形状都很漂亮。克里斯蒂亚诺已经看过卡里姆的，但他第一次注意到加雷斯的家伙。看上去小一点，但是很粗。詹姆斯是毛发最多的人，克里斯蒂亚诺正流着口水盯着他。

突然，詹姆斯说他想去洗手间。当经过克里斯蒂亚诺时，詹姆斯向他表示祝贺，然后迅速走去卫生间。克里斯蒂亚诺真希望他能跟着詹姆斯过去，在一边看着他。至于萨米和伊克尔，他们都背对着克里斯，看不到他们的家伙。他们看起来很迷人，但克里斯超级失望：他真想知道他们的那里长什么样。

当然，还有塞尔吉奥。他不是尺寸最大的，但确实克里斯最喜爱的。克里斯蒂亚诺不得不承认，即使他被更衣室内的每个人上过，塞尔吉奥也是他唯一的种马，他的主人。他的家伙比任何其他人更有吸引力，当他凝视着主人时，其他人仿佛消失了。

克里斯完全被塞尔吉奥的裤裆迷住了，以至于他没有意识到他的主人正在看着他。过了一会，塞尔吉奥靠近克里斯的耳边低语：“今天晚上你是一个好孩子，一个听话顺从的dang//妇。当你回家后好好清洗一下自己。我希望你干干净净的，闻起来很香。喷一些女孩用的香水，给我个惊喜。穿上新的黑色内裤，但记住，不要洗掉你现在穿的那条！凌晨一点的时候，我要你在我的厨房里等着。准备好度过一个漫长的夜晚。”

然后，塞尔吉奥回到他的队友身边继续笑着聊天。 克里斯蒂亚诺简直想欢呼了。

TBC


	10. 派对尚未结束

克里斯蒂亚诺服从了他的主人。他没有在伯纳乌的更衣室里洗澡。萨米，伊克尔和塞尔吉奥也决定回家。事实上，萨米从来没有在更衣室里淋浴，当然这不是强制性的。在大巴上他们会闻起来有点脏，不过其他队友并不介意。他们在同一个俱乐部，为胜利拼搏流汗，这不是理所当然的吗？他们是运动员，他们习惯了。

克里斯蒂亚诺不知道他该如何面对铺天盖地的男性味道。他总是会被那种味道唤醒欲望。其中，塞尔吉奥的气味对他来说就是天堂。他差点在大巴上跪下抱住塞尔吉奥的大腿请求他上了自己。还好他控制住了自己。一旦克里斯这么做了，塞尔吉奥永远都不会原谅他，因为这会暴露塞尔吉奥也是双性恋。也许他的主人再也不会碰他了，那太可怕了。

当他们在大巴上时，克里斯蒂亚诺不得不考虑其他事情来转移注意力。他开始思考卡桑德拉。她已经不能激起克里斯的兴趣了。克里斯的下面硬了几个小时，他需要冷静下来。他希望塞尔吉奥待会操完后会允许克里斯射，他太需要释放一下这些精力了。克里斯在大巴上很安静，而其他人一直在聊天和大笑。卡里姆大声炫耀着他回家后会和女朋友大干一场来庆祝胜利。加雷斯说他也会这么做，还有詹姆斯和伊斯科。坐在伊克尔旁边的塞尔吉奥回头看了一下他的小贱人，冷笑着。

克里斯蒂亚诺脸红了，知道这只能意味着一件事：今晚他的主人会狠狠地干他。克里斯不知不觉又硬了。这很痛苦，但感觉很好。他猜塞尔吉奥知道他快忍不住了。最后，他们回到了Valdebebas。每个人都下车，说再见，然后愉快地回家。塞尔吉奥坐上他的新兰博基尼，很快离开了。

当克里斯回到家时，他躲开了卡桑德拉。他想一个人去打扮。他今晚必须是完美的。他想塞尔吉奥扑向他，像丛林中的狮子一样操/他。克里斯走进车库，打开他的秘密抽屉，抓起一条新内裤，一些护理用品和刚买的女士香水。他迅速而安静地走上楼去了卧室。卡桑德拉正在睡觉。他摸黑在衣柜里选了一些衣服，然后去了洗手间。

克里斯脱光衣服开始洗澡。他把身体上每一寸皮肤的毛都剃掉了，然后涂上新买的大溪地栀子花油沐浴露。根据瓶子上的说明，它可以让皮肤变得更柔软。塞尔吉奥会喜欢它的。当他完成后，克里斯喷了一些香水，并穿上衣服。他选择了褪色牛仔裤和系带粉色衬衫。塞尔吉奥绝对会喜欢他这么打扮。

当他即将离开时，克里斯听到洗手间外传来女友的声音。  
“晚上好，克里斯蒂亚诺。”  
“哦，哦，晚上好！亲爱的。”他今晚不想见她或跟她说话。他满脑子都是要去见塞尔吉奥，他不想再考虑任何其他事情了。  
“你们今天比赛如何？”卡珊德拉的声音听上去昏昏欲睡。  
“哦，我们今晚赢了。你知道，塞尔吉奥会举办一个小型聚会，为了庆祝胜利。”  
“哦，很酷。我很高兴你去见塞尔吉奥，你还能多见见其他队友，你会和他们相处愉快的。”  
“是的。”当然，她无法想象克里斯和塞尔吉奥之间的关系。  
“哦，顺便说一句：不要再开我的车了。明天我要开走它，我不知道你今晚会不会再把它开回来。”  
“呃......好吧，亲爱的。”  
“谢谢你，晚安！”

克里斯蒂亚诺非常担心。塞尔吉奥不希望他开自己的车。他是对的：那些车都看起来太有男子气概了。但是他也无法驾驶女友的车，克里斯只有一个选择：步行到塞尔吉奥家。时钟差不多指向一点了。如果他想要准时到达，他必须赶快。

外面天气真的很热，让人感觉烦闷，但克里斯并不在意。它不会比塞尔吉奥更辣了（hot）。他最后还是在凌晨一点前赶到了塞尔吉奥家。他敲了敲门，听到屋内传来威严的声音：“进来。”克里斯打开门走了进去。塞尔吉奥可能在厨房里。当克里斯走进房间时，他发现他的主人没有洗澡。他还穿着球衣，短裤和运动鞋。他看上去英俊而性感，像一只发//情的公羊。

“哦，你来了，小贱人。我看到你穿得很和我胃口。好，走近一点，让我闻到你身上那股少女的香味。”

克里斯蒂亚诺服从了。他的腿软的像果冻，他像叶子一样颤抖。塞尔吉奥的身体散发出那股熟悉而让人兴奋的味道。他的小基佬此刻完全不知所措。塞尔吉奥闻到了克里斯身上的香水味。

“很好，我知道你会这样做。你是如此急切地需要我的家伙。现在，脱掉衣服并跪在地板上。你只能穿着你的小内裤。“

克里斯蒂亚诺照做了。他比以往任何时候都更快乐，因为他知道他的主人会很快进入他，贯穿他。这也吓坏了克里斯，但一直以来的期望打败了他的恐惧。克里斯几乎赤裸着跪在地上，抬头看着他尊贵的主人。主人看上去是那么有压迫感，完完全全支配了他的小奴隶。

“我知道你喜欢我身上的味道，所以我没有洗澡。”  
“是，主人，你是对的。我喜欢你男性的气味。你的身体如此完美。”  
“今晚我等了你很久，我想你可以开始为我脱鞋了。我知道你渴望为我做这些，不要假装你没有。”  
“是的，主人，我非常想要它。您的允许让我感激不尽。”

克里斯蒂亚诺慢慢地，认真地脱掉了塞尔吉奥的运动鞋。他开始舔舐主人的脚。  
“来吧，你这个小贱人，现在下楼。”

克里斯蒂亚诺恭敬地跟随他的种马走进车库。塞尔吉奥打开了灯，走向他的兰博基尼。他坐在引擎盖上，命令着他的奴隶：  
“你要用你那可爱的牙齿咬住脱掉我的球裤和短裤，你要舔我的家伙。注意一点：我要你舔它，而不是吮吸它。你最好舔得仔细一点，因为我不会用任何人工的润滑剂。

当然，塞尔吉奥已经很硬了。每当克里斯蒂亚诺看到他的主人的阴茎和睾丸，它们似乎比以前更漂亮，更巨大，更华丽。克里斯简直不敢相信自己的眼睛：他的龟头已经开始渗出精液。克里斯开始舔他的主人，就像这是他此生最重要的事情。他舔舐了塞尔吉奥二十分钟，直到他的下颚开始疼。他嘴里都是精液的味道。克里斯蒂亚诺想继续，但塞尔吉奥阻止了他。

“等一下，小妓女。我现在需要释放一下。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺期待着他的主人会再次喂食他，但塞尔吉奥命令他闭上嘴。小奴隶看上去非常伤心。但塞尔吉奥拿过了一个玻璃杯。  
塞尔吉奥将释放过后盛满液体的杯子递给克里斯。 他的小奴隶喝下了。 他真的很喜欢塞尔吉奥的液体。当他喝完后，克里斯看上去还想要更多，他舔干净了玻璃杯。塞尔吉奥开始为他的妓女感到骄傲了; 他被训练得顺从又驯服。

但塞尔吉奥的内心深处却感受到了别的东西。除了他的统治欲望之外，他还有些触动。克里斯蒂亚诺如此认真地崇拜他，他看上去是如此真切。塞尔吉奥知道他的立场意味着许多责任，但他突然明白了克里斯从此以后再也离不开他，这让他的小妓女看上去可怜又可爱。

“现在，你要舔掉我的汗水。从我的脚开始，直到我腋下。如果我满意的话，我会让你舔我的腹肌和胸肌作为奖励。”

克里斯蒂亚诺知道他必须取悦塞尔吉奥。他立即服从并开始舔舐主人。那感觉并不是那么恶心;相反，克里斯感到强烈的兴奋和性欲，也许是因为这些有辱人格的举动打开了他内心的开关。他的主人笑道：“你这么享受吗？我知道这就是你想要的，现在专心服侍你的主人，小妓女。”

克里斯蒂亚诺抬头看着塞尔吉奥，看到他眼中充满了凶狠和激情。这让克里斯更加开心。克里斯蒂亚诺嘴里满是塞尔吉奥的味道，他很兴奋。克里斯尽力取悦着塞尔吉奥，这是他做过最自豪的事情。

塞尔吉奥深深吐出一口气，羞辱着克里斯：“你喜欢它，你这个贱人。你喜欢做这些事情。是的，继续舔我。”

克里斯蒂亚诺被允许舔掉他肌肉上的汗水。塞尔吉奥强壮的腹肌让克里斯着迷。他多么希望他也能这么有男性气概！他深深崇拜着他的主人，就像这是他最后一次服侍塞尔吉奥那样。

塞尔吉奥的精液粘在兰博基尼的车盖上。克里斯蒂亚诺想舔干净它们，但他没有被允许这样做。克里斯有些沮丧。  
直到克里斯听到主人说了他最想要的东西：  
“还记得你为我洗车的时候吗，小荡妇？”  
“是的，先生，我很自豪能为你服务。”  
“我觉得我的车又弄脏了。舔干净它。当你做完后，我们会开始做正事。”

克里斯蒂亚诺听到这个命令时欣喜若狂。他舔掉了引擎盖上的所有白浊液体，然后请求他的主人操他。  
“先生，请用你的巨大贯穿我。操我。我想在身体里面感受到你的形状。求你！”  
克里斯快哭了。他非常非常渴望性爱。塞尔吉奥装作很恼火的样子：  
“好吧，好吧，我会狠狠地操你。但记住现在是你在请求我，所以我不会温柔。我会一直一直操你，直到我的精液射到你肚子深处。现在，我命令你翻身，我的鸡巴会再次照顾你。”

克里斯蒂亚诺热切地服从了。他现在肚子向上平躺在兰博基尼的引擎盖上。车身很冷，但小奴隶全身都冒着热气，他甚至感觉不到冷。他的屁股完完全全暴露在空气中。这么长时间，他一直在等待着被一头真正的种马干。他太期待塞尔吉奥插入他的那一刻了。他知道这将是一场凶悍的性爱，而他期待被蹂躏。

塞尔吉奥观察着他的小贱人的私处。他有着漂亮挺翘的屁股，他的下体光滑没有一根毛发。看上去就像一个女孩儿。塞尔吉奥开始打小荡妇的屁股，并告诉克里斯应该感谢主人愿意这么打他。塞尔吉奥知道如何掌控他，如何羞辱他并完全俘获这个小贱人的身心，如何让他感到饥渴难耐，头晕目眩。塞尔吉奥那巨大的阴茎在渗出精液。他的鸡巴也快不耐烦了：它想要狠狠插入那个小小的臀部，让克里斯蒂亚诺在痛苦和快乐中哭泣。

塞尔吉奥掰开了克里斯的臀瓣，隐秘的小穴露了出来。它周围的毛发完全剃光了，仿佛在邀请拜访。塞尔吉奥在他的手指上沾了点口水，插入克里斯的小穴中。尽管克里斯看起来非常紧张而且过度兴奋，但塞尔吉奥能感觉到他的性奴隶在放松自己。

他压在他的妓女身上，低声耳语：  
“听我说，我最喜欢的小荡妇：我只会把我的精液用作润滑剂。我希望你能感觉到我在撕裂你，我希望你能在余生中牢牢记住谁是你真正的主人，我希望你的身体能记住服务我的感觉并时刻渴望着像婊子一样被填满。但是你不能触碰自己。你要把手放在引擎盖上，如果你试图自慰，我会把你赶出我的房子。你永远不会再看到我的鸡巴了。明白了吗？”  
“是的先生。我完全清楚了。我发誓，我不会碰我的小鸡巴。我希望你操我，深入我，用你巨大的性器摧毁我的洞。请干我吧，主人，求求你。”

克里斯蒂亚诺无法想象没有他主人的生活。他绝对不会犯这样的错误。他要服从塞尔吉奥，成为世界上最顺从的荡妇。

“不用担心，你将在被干中达到性高潮。我很快就会找到你的G点。每个荡妇都有自己的G点，像我这样真正的男人总能找到它。我会狠狠地击中它，然后你会像一个顺从的奴隶那样高潮。”  
“非常感谢你，主人。”  
“现在，放松。我不介意你是否放松着打开你的屁股，但无论如何我都会像个妓女一样操你。我只是告诉你，如果你够配合，接下来就不会那么痛苦......”

克里斯蒂亚诺试图专注于他的daddy的话。他尽可能地放松。他知道接下来会很痛。突然，他感觉到主人的阴茎抵在了他的洞口。它炙热而潮湿。精液在尖头流了出来。克里斯抑制不住想被操的欲望。他努力打开他的洞。

塞尔吉奥抓住小奴隶的臀部，将鸡巴渐渐推入他的肛门。克里斯蒂亚诺像一只受惊的母鹿一样尖叫着。这真的很痛苦。他的主人的阳具是如此巨大，他怎么能完全承受住？但克里斯太想要他的主人了，他要拼尽全力满足daddy。这是他唯一的目标。克里斯深吸一口气，试着冷静下来。他知道塞尔吉奥并没有完全进入。很快，塞尔吉奥又开始动作：他突然推入很深，克里斯感觉到主人的睾丸在拍打他的臀部。仍然非常痛苦，但克里斯感觉到了快感。他知道他来到了真正属于的地方。感受到主人的阴茎和睾丸让克里斯非常快乐。

“现在，我要真正开始了。我会用力操你，我知道你会喜欢的。我会把我的种子深深射入你的体内，我会告诉你一个真正的男人是如何性交的。你想要它吗，小混蛋？”  
“是的，主人，拜托，拜托，求求你，操我，操我的屁股，拜托......”

克里斯蒂亚诺呻吟着，他已经神志不清了。他不停地说着“拜托，拜托”。他真的很渴望性交。塞尔吉奥的手指插入克里斯的卷发中。发丝摸起来柔软而顺服。克里斯蒂亚诺被完全掌控住了，他很享受这一刻。他知道塞尔吉奥会好好照顾他，满足他。  
他的主人保持着那个姿势，他的阴茎埋在小奴隶的屁股深处停留了一段时间。他温柔地说：  
“这是我一生中见过的最美丽的景色了。”

克里斯蒂亚诺已经陷入情欲之中，无法理解主人的话语。他重复着喃喃“拜托，拜托”，就好像他只剩下那个巨大性器可以依靠。塞尔吉奥开始操他。毫不留情的。克里斯蒂亚诺大声尖叫，但他的叫喊很快变成了快乐的呻吟。他的主人坚定地抓住克里斯的臀部，扇了几下他的屁股，并侮辱着他：“你喜欢它，不是吗？你喜欢我的鸡巴深入你的小屁股里吗？你太紧了，我会不停地操你的小洞。那就是你想要的，不是吗？”

克里斯蒂亚诺受到如此刺激，他几乎无法回答，尽管他继续喃喃着“请更用力地操我，操我”。他全身上下都能感觉到塞尔吉奥，他听到主人的睾丸拍打他的屁股的声音。在那场漫长的比赛后为什么塞尔吉奥还能保持这么旺盛的体力？他绝对是一个不知疲倦的野兽。克里斯蒂亚诺感觉到他的主人的厚重粘稠的精液沾满了他的屁股。快感几乎淹没了他。

塞尔吉奥想要一直干着他的小奴隶直到永远。直到这个小贱人无法站立或坐下。他希望这段性爱成为克里斯终身难忘的记忆。这就是为什么每当他感觉到睾丸收紧时，他就停止了撞击。直到塞尔吉奥确定他不会立刻射出来时，他会继续像一只狂暴的野兽那样操着身下的人。

克里斯蒂亚诺以为他快晕倒了。快感一波接着一波。就像他想象的那样：凶狠，暴戾，持久。他感觉到主人的汗水流在他的屁股，大腿和背上。突然，塞尔吉奥击中了他的前列腺。克里斯蒂亚诺的小阴茎更硬了，然后他就射了，他的腹部和身下兰博基尼的引擎盖上都是精液。塞尔吉奥停止了操他，但他的家伙仍然埋在小荡妇的洞里。克里斯蒂亚诺幸福地喘着气。

“你真是个妓女。你喜欢被一个真正的男人干。但我还没有结束。因为你，我的车现在变脏了。我要你用舌头清理它。然后我会继续操你。”  
“是的......是的......是的，先生。”

克里斯蒂亚诺勉强说着话。他开始舔daddy的车。他自己的精液一点都不好吃。

“它的味道怎么样，小贱人？”  
“嗯……它很湿，但是没有味道。这里唯一真正的男人就是你。我的精液无法与你强大，浓郁，美味的精液相提并论。”  
“我知道。”

然后，塞尔吉奥更加凶狠地操克里斯。十五分钟后，塞尔吉奥觉得他要射了。他终于将他的精液深深地射进了小妓女的屁股里。他射了六波。塞尔吉奥像一头雄狮那样粗喘着，把头压在克里斯蒂亚诺的脖子上。等待着平静。他们气喘吁吁。克里斯蒂亚诺希望daddy能永远留在他的身体里。他一直在喃喃着：“谢谢你，谢谢你，主人，非常感谢你。”  
塞尔吉奥开始亲吻克里斯蒂亚诺的脖子，背部和头发。他不知道为什么要做这么柔情的事情。最后，塞尔吉奥把他的家伙拔了出来。

“跪在我面前。”  
虽然已经疲惫不堪，但克里斯蒂亚诺立刻服从了。他会为他的种马做任何事情。他知道他应该做什么。他吻了他的主人的家伙，充满了精液和汗水的味道，并说：“谢谢你，先生。我感谢你操我，就像操一个没用的婊子。感谢你用精液奖励我。感谢你插入我。”

精液从他的下体流出，流到大腿上。克里斯感觉非常荣幸。他哭了，但他一点都不悲伤。恰恰相反：他一生中从未如此幸福。

“你确实应该感谢我。明天我会接着训练你。你知道的，今天的比赛后，我们将休息一周。我要你在下午三点到这里。我会考验你三天，如果你是一个顺从的荡妇，我会奖励你。但现在你该回家了。哦，我差点忘了：把衣服放在这里，我要你完全赤身裸体回家。你在明天之前都不准洗澡，明白了吗？”  
“是的先生。”

塞尔吉奥俯下身亲吻了一下克里斯的额头。该死的，为什么他要这么做？这行为太浪漫了，他得去洗个澡然后睡一觉。  
他的小奴隶站了起来，打开门，走进了黑暗。 他踉踉跄跄地走着，同时又羞愧无比：千万不要有人看见他裸体地走在街上。

TBC


	11. 派对永不眠

外面很黑，但克里斯蒂亚诺可以沿着人行道和路灯走。他晕头转向的，在找到回家的路之前至少迷路了三次。最后，他终于回到了家。他没有锁门，但他就停留在大门口，像被催眠或瘫痪一样。最后他还是走了进去。

家里很安静。克里斯叹了口气。没有人在外面见过他。他住在一个平静封闭社区，似乎什么都没有发生。但克里斯知道，这是他一生中最美好的一天。他身体疲惫极了。被粗暴对待过的每一寸皮肤都在疼，他全身都是汗。他几乎站不稳了;但他不想睡觉。克里斯还在回味着这个晚上，他想永远记住它，他在脑海里一次又一次地体验今晚。他希望自己可以留在塞尔吉奥家里，在他的种马的怀抱中休息，但这只是一个不切实际的幻想。他被赶回家了，而家是他最不想去的地方。

他下面的洞口还在不断收缩着，仿佛想更多地感受主人的存在。他终于知道女人在床上时是什么感受，这是他所知道的最令人愉快的感觉。他的屁股，大腿和小腿上都是干涸的浑浊液体。他试图搓掉身体上的白色污渍;他想舔它，记住他的主人的味道。

他默默地上楼。希望卡桑德拉不要醒来，他还不想跟她说话。他只想考虑他的种马，他真正的主人。他走向卧室，悄悄地打开门，走到他的床边，他的女朋友似乎在睡觉。突然，卡桑德拉动了一下。

“哦，拜托，克里斯蒂亚诺，当你从派对回来时，拜托在上床睡觉前洗个澡。你闻起来像臭鼬一样！”她抱怨道。

确实，他全身上下都有味道，不过这不是他自己的味道。这是他尊敬的主人的气味。克里斯很喜欢。卡桑德拉当然不知道这一切 “你只是一个无知的婊子！”他想。她怎么敢不尊重他的daddy呢？但他没有回答，她立即回到了睡眠状态。克里斯也闭上眼睛，进入了梦乡。

第二天，当他起床时，克里斯发现卡桑德拉已经醒了。她准备了自己的早餐。克里斯全身上下都在疼，他都不知道如何忍受更多的物理虐待，但他知道自己必须赶去球场训练了。他穿上了球衣和球裤;他不想在Valdebebas的更衣室里换衣服，这样每个人都会看见他可爱的内裤。克里斯个人很喜欢穿这些蕾丝内裤，但他明白这个爱好必须保密。

他向Cassandra打了声招呼，她没有回答。当她吃完早餐后，她和克里斯说：“好吧，我得走了。我和我的经纪人约了十点见面，所以我不能再待了。祝你有美好的一天。”

“该死的！”克里斯蒂亚诺想。正如她前一天晚上告诉他的那样，卡桑德拉开走了她的车。他不能开自己的车去球场，否则塞尔吉奥永远不会原谅他。因为这违反了他的主人的规则，克里斯可不能允许自己这么愚蠢。 但Valdebebas实在太远了;他不可能走到那里。那他该怎么过去呢？克里斯想了一会儿。他只有一个办法去球场，但他不得不打电话求助他的主人。塞尔吉奥会接受他的请求带他去Valdebebas吗？这听上去似乎不切实际，但克里斯别无选择。

他拿起电话，在列表中寻找他主人的号码。他像叶子一样颤抖。他真的不知道塞尔吉奥会如何回应。十秒钟后，塞尔吉奥终于接起了电话：  
“小混蛋，如果你再敢在我洗澡时打电话，你会受到严厉的惩罚。”  
“我......我很抱歉，先生，但......”  
“但是什么？”塞尔吉奥不耐烦地喊道。  
“我不知道怎么做。”  
“做什么？”

克里斯蒂亚诺差点哭了。他知道他的主人会教训他。但他还能怎么办呢？  
“卡珊德拉把她的车开走了，我现在没有办法去Valdebebas 。我发誓我不想添麻烦，但是我不能开自己的车，因为你命令我......”

塞尔吉奥打断了他：“好吧，你他妈的给我闭嘴。我知道你想要什么。十分钟后到我家门口，我会带你一程。”

他的主人挂断了电话。尽管他像往常一样强硬，但听上去并没有生气。克里斯蒂亚诺开始想到他会受到的最坏的惩罚。会发生什么呢？十分钟后，他站在了塞尔吉奥家门外。他恭敬地按响了铃，等待着。塞尔吉奥打开了门，他没穿上衣，一手拿着他的T恤。他看上去是那么性感帅气。克里斯蒂亚诺进屋后站在客厅里等待着。

“好吧，因为你和你这些娘娘腔的小问题，我没有太多时间准备，而我必须快点出门。我不会回到楼上找卫生间，所以跪下来张开你的嘴。”

克里斯蒂亚诺服从了，他的主人拉开了牛仔裤的拉链。当塞尔吉奥释放完后，他的小奴隶吮吸着清理它。他亲吻着他主人的家伙并尽职尽责地感谢他。然后，塞尔吉奥穿上他的T恤，抓起餐桌上的钥匙。他下楼去了，克里斯蒂亚诺像一个顺从的小狗一样跟着他，坐进了那辆兰博基尼。

塞尔吉奥坐进了车内，同时告诉旁边的小基佬：  
“听好了，我不会免费开车载你。你占了车上的一个座位，所以你必须支付票价。解开我的裤子，吮吸它。我知道你想要它。当我们到达Valdebebas时，你会吞下我珍贵的赏赐。”

克里斯蒂亚诺服从地俯下身子，然后塞尔吉奥发动汽车。从来没有人在塞尔吉奥开车时为他咬，这感觉很新鲜。他享受着跑车的速度和小贱人的服务。塞尔吉奥很满意这次咬的体验。当他把车停在训练中心附近前，他已经在克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴里喷了六次，而小基佬全部咽下去了。当小贱人还埋头干活时，塞尔吉奥把他的头按得更深，克里斯蒂亚诺几乎窒息。他不知道发生了什么，他想要尖叫，但他的嘴巴被堵得严严实实的不能发声。

“除非你想让安切洛蒂知道你是个小ji//女，否则就别现在下车。”

卡洛·安切洛蒂在远处和塞尔吉奥打了招呼，然后走进了训练场。塞尔吉奥才允许克里斯走下车。克里斯感到强烈的羞愧与不安。daddy讽刺地看着他：“别担心，小男孩，没有人知道你那变态的小爱好。没有人知道，除了我以外。”

在训练的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺不禁回味起刚刚的味道。这太美味了，让他上瘾。塞尔吉奥也在思考着什么。他有一个计划。他一直想组织一个np派对，现在，他找到了那个可以被随意蹂躏的小贱人。当然，塞尔吉奥将是派对的绝对主宰，他只想邀请那些值得信赖的人。

事实上，他想邀请队友们参加那个“更衣室”派对。但他只会邀请一部分人。他想向那些真正理解团队精神意味着什么的球员呈上他的小玩物。一些队友不值得这个奖励，但其他一些队员对俱乐部贡献颇大。他们值得一些回报。

塞尔吉奥知道不仅仅是他想要这样的派对。他注意到克里斯蒂亚诺在比赛结束后凝视着队友们的下面。他是如此沉迷于男性的“那家伙”，他永远无法被满足。这场派对对克里斯来说也是一份巨大的礼物。他会心甘情愿地被队友们肆意侵略。

塞尔吉奥一步步计划着。他知道他可以很容易地说服伊克尔。他和伊克尔是亲密的朋友。塞尔吉奥知道他也是双性恋，而且他似乎从未和男人发生过关系。

下午塞尔吉奥打电话给伊克尔时，他提到了想举办一个只有男性的派对。计划在星期六晚上。他们可以喝一些啤酒和威士忌，打游戏或桌上足球，抽一些他们喜欢的雪茄。伊克尔立刻同意了。然后，塞尔吉奥提到了他最近一直在训练一个小基佬，他们可以开一个np派对。塞尔吉奥知道他必须直接而坦率地说出来计划。他也知道伊克尔不会拒绝他的邀请。守门员假装很害羞，但他很快就接受了。伊克尔一直怀疑他的朋友是AC / DC（这是什么？），不过这个派对绝对会很愉快。

加雷斯，詹姆斯和伊斯科并不难说服。他们年轻而精力旺盛。他们无时不刻在散发着男性荷尔蒙。对他们来说，能干的洞越多越好，所以他们很快就接受了。他们从来没有参加过这样的派对，非常渴望尝试一下鸡歼和吹箫。毕竟，小贱人不就是用来满足男人们那方面的欲望的吗？何况一些啤酒和雪茄会让一切变得更加愉悦。

然而，塞尔吉奥知道说服萨米和卡里姆会更难。他们是在传统的穆斯林背景下长大的。当然，他们并非没有那方面的经验，他们可能会看到一些相关的视频，但塞尔吉奥不确定他们是否会接受上另一个男人。他必须亲自说服他们。周四，塞尔吉奥邀请他们在马德里著名的酒吧喝一杯。他们聊着天，开着玩笑。因为他们赢了对阵沙尔克04的比赛，事情变得更加容易了。他们比过去更放松，可以平静地计划接下来的事情。

塞尔吉奥邀请他们周六晚上来参加聚会，并补充道他已经邀请了伊克尔，加雷斯，伊斯科和詹姆斯。他告诉萨米和卡里姆这将是一个愉快的派对：啤酒，威士忌，电子游戏或桌上足球，雪茄，之类的娱乐。他们立刻接受了邀请。然后，塞尔吉奥又提到了派对后的节目：一个受过训练的奴隶作为众人的玩具。萨米和卡里姆看起来非常震惊。他们一开始以为这是一个笑话或恶作剧，但塞尔吉奥又重复了一遍，他看起来是认真的。

萨米看上去真的很尴尬，但塞尔吉奥知道他必须先说服卡里姆。卡里姆同意了，萨米会跟随他的朋友，即使他对这个附加节目不是很感兴趣。卡里姆说他们都没有上过男人的经验，甚至都没有吹过萧或走后门。这是他们宗教的禁令。塞尔吉奥继续坚持着。他知道如何说服他们，诱使他们来这个派对。卡里姆终于接受了，萨米也随即同意会来。即使他们两个看上去都很犹豫不决。卡里姆表示他们会参加派对的上半场。如果他们感觉良好，那么会继续呆下去。  
“至少他们没有拒绝。”塞尔吉奥想。

塞尔吉奥唯一没有邀请法比奥。在更衣室里，他们喜欢开同性恋有关的玩笑，不过那些都是随口说说。他们当然都是直的，也不是真的歧视同性恋。这些只是笑话，仅此而已。然而，法比奥从来不是在开玩笑，他是真的很鄙视同性恋。他根本不会接受另外一个男人，如果塞尔吉奥邀请他了，法比奥很可能有暴力反应。所以塞尔吉奥压根没考虑过邀请他。

*  
* *

正如主人吩咐的那样，克里斯蒂亚诺每天都会去塞尔吉奥的住处。他穿着他的小内裤，他已经习惯了这么穿。他甚至很喜欢穿这些蕾丝内裤，因为这是daddy的要求之一。每天，他必须清理塞尔吉奥的房子，为他的主人服务，同时得不到任何奖励。塞尔吉奥甚至都不会在他面前拉下裤链。直到周六早上，克里斯蒂亚诺开始感到有些沮丧了。他非常希望能够再次感受到主人在他的身体里，能再次喝下主人的奖励。

当克里斯整理主人的卧室时，他注意到衣柜并没完全关上。克里斯偷偷环顾四周，察看塞尔吉奥是不是在监视他，并决定悄悄瞥一眼主人的衣服。克里斯摸了摸主人的T恤，裤子和袜子。然后，他打开一个抽屉，发现了里面装满了主人的内裤。

克里斯控制不住自己犯下愚蠢的错误。他抓起一条Calvin Klein短裤。它是如此美丽，让人心驰神往。克里斯开始埋头闻着它，好像他的生命就依赖于它。当然，令人失望的是：这些内裤都很干净，没有留下任何气味。当然，这总比什么都没有好，克里斯想象着这些内裤每天贴附在塞尔吉奥家伙上的情景。他希望自己能够转世成为塞尔吉奥的内裤，只是为了每天都能感受到他那巨大的家伙。

突然，克里斯听到身后传来阴沉的声音。  
“你可真是个小贱人，不是吗？”

克里斯立刻跪了下来，开始道歉：  
“我很抱歉，先生，我不想打扰你，我是一个非常听话的男孩，我只是......”  
“闭嘴，小混蛋。我会奖励你。从现在开始，我会定期给你我的内裤，这样你就能记住你的主人是谁。但你绝对不准对着它们打手枪，明白了吗？”  
“是，先生，谢谢你。先生，非常感谢你！”

克里斯蒂亚诺开始亲吻主人的胯部，透过他的内裤。  
“你是一个非常听话的奴隶。”塞尔吉奥说。他拍了拍他的头。 “今晚，你会有一个惊喜。我相信你会喜欢它。”

克里斯蒂亚诺又高兴又好奇，但他没有再问他的主人。他很快就会知道所谓的惊喜是什么。

炎热的星期六晚上，八点钟。塞尔吉奥命令他的奴隶上楼去洗手间。在那里，他命令克里斯跪下。克里斯只能穿着他的黑色蕾丝内裤。  
“你要留在这里，直到我告诉你下来，小基佬。”  
“是的先生。”  
“我会蒙上你的眼睛，并给你戴上耳机。在我允许你之前，你不能拿走它们。你会听一些音乐。当我回来后，会摘下这些东西。明白了吗？”  
“是的，先生，我会遵守你的命令。”

克里斯蒂亚诺真的很困惑。前一天晚上，他的主人告诉他带上所有沐浴用品并放在浴室里。他不知道是为了什么，但他服从了。克里斯试着放松一下。他闭上眼睛，沉浸在音乐中。

当做完这些后，塞尔吉奥走下楼。他为派对准备了一切：啤酒，威士忌，伏特加，他的PlayStation 4，桌上足球，一些玻璃杯，薯片，花生和其他一些零食。八点半，有人在门口按铃。伊克尔和加雷斯早早到了。塞尔吉奥打了招呼并让他们坐在沙发上。詹姆斯和伊斯科在九点时到达。卡里姆和萨米迟到了;过了很久，塞尔吉奥开始认为他们不会来了。不过他们最终还是在九点四十时来了。接着，派对开始了。

TBC


	12. 疯狂

他们大笑着聊天。一些人在玩FIFA 15，一些人玩着桌上足球，而剩下的人喝着啤酒聊天。这一刻不会被外界打扰，他们感到很放松。塞尔吉奥关上了窗，他还故意关掉了空调。队友们感到很热，于是把上衣都脱掉了。荷尔蒙散发在空气中。最后，他们喝掉了三十多瓶啤酒，两瓶威士忌和两瓶伏特加。塞尔吉奥担心萨米和卡里姆不会喝酒，但他们两个其实开放多了。没有人完全喝醉，大家都有些微醺。最重要的是，他们开始感到躁动。

午夜时分，伊克尔告诉塞尔吉奥：“好吧，告诉我们那个小基佬在哪里？”

所有队友们都看了过来。塞尔吉奥笑了。他知道每个人其实都很感兴趣，即使是萨米和卡里姆也不例外。塞尔吉奥做出严肃的表情，说道：  
“好吧，现在是时候找些别的乐子了。伙计们，过去坐在沙发上。那个小贱人现在在楼上。我会去叫他下来。安静一点，你们会有一个大惊喜！”  
“好吧，我们等着。”詹姆斯回答道。

当克里斯蒂亚诺感觉到有人将手放在他耳朵上时，他向后缩了缩。塞尔吉奥取下了耳机和眼罩。  
“别害怕，小家伙，是我。”  
“对不起，先生，我不知道那是你，我有点迷糊了。”  
“跟我下楼。我会给你一个惊喜。”  
“是，先生。”

他们慢慢走下楼。两个人都很热，克里斯蒂亚诺不知道会发生什么。他们一起走入客厅。

“嗨，伙计们，这是我们今晚会享用的小基佬。”塞尔吉奥宣布道。  
克里斯蒂亚诺简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。他看到了伊克尔，加雷斯，詹姆斯，伊斯科，卡里姆和萨米。他们就坐在那儿，光着上身，齐刷刷地瞪着他。地板上散落着伏特加，威士忌和啤酒的瓶子。他们之前一定整个晚上都在喝酒。塞尔吉奥的小奴隶几乎要羞愤死了。现在，他们都知道了。他们都知道克里斯蒂亚诺是一个同性恋，知道他迷恋着男人们的家伙。他们也知道了克里斯是塞尔吉奥听话的小奴隶。与此同时，克里斯也被屋内那股强烈的男性荷尔蒙气息唤醒了。他们看上去是那么性感，肌肉饱满的躯干暴露在空气中，还有他们脸上那如狼似虎的表情。

“Holy shit！”詹姆斯喊道。  
“塞尔吉奥，这该死的是怎么回事？”加雷思用那独特的威尔士口音大声问道。  
塞尔吉奥坐在了沙发上，身边是伊克尔。他事前没有告诉任何人小基佬的真实身份。他希望这是一个惊喜。  
“正如你所看到的，克里斯蒂亚诺是我的小奴隶。我已经训练他一段时间了，现在，我可以说他非常听话而且乖顺。”  
“你在开玩笑吗，塞尔吉奥？”卡里姆说。他看上去比以往任何时候都更加难以置信。 “他不可能成为你的奴隶！他经常在更衣室吹嘘他的新女友！好吧，就算有时候克里斯看起来有点娘娘腔，但他绝对像箭一样直！”  
“说真的，卡里姆，你觉得如果他是直的，他会穿黑色蕾丝内裤吗？”塞尔吉奥边喝啤酒边回答道。  
“为什么他穿着那种内裤？”伊克尔问道。他看起来冷静多了。  
“告诉他们，我的小贱人。向他们解释你为什么穿着蕾丝内裤。”

克里斯蒂亚诺吞咽了一下。他必须告诉每个人他喜欢穿这个，当然这等于承认了他是一个淫荡的小妓女。克里斯脸红了，但他必须服从他的daddy。  
“因为我喜欢穿着蕾丝内裤，先生。因为我是一个小荡妇，我沉迷于鸡巴。因为你命令我这么穿，我永远服从我的主人。”  
“Holy shit！我一定是在做梦！”詹姆斯喊道。  
“你不是，詹姆斯。”塞尔吉奥回答道。  
“伙计，我绝对不会相信克里斯蒂亚诺是你的荡妇，除非我亲眼看到他怎么服侍我们！”加雷思惊呼道。

塞尔吉奥吸了口气，开口道：  
“好吧，我会让他服侍你们。但在我们对他做任何事之前，我必须说一些警告。关于我的房子，我的妓女，还有我的规矩。  
首先，如果你告诉任何人，包括你的母亲或你的狗，关于我或者克里斯蒂亚诺的事情，这个派对的事情，克里斯蒂亚诺的真实本性或其他任何东西，如果你在派对结束后依然骚扰克里斯，或者表现出任何不尊重，我会狠狠地教训你。  
第二，你可以操他的嘴巴，操他的屁股，把你的精液射在他全身上下，扇他巴掌，吐他唾沫，做你想做的任何事，但如果你伤害了他，我会教训你。他是我的婊子，不是你的。  
第三，不准拍照，不准录视频。我是唯一一个可以拍照的人。如果你胆敢违背这条规则，我会教训你。  
如果你尊重我刚刚所说的一切，你会享受这个晚上。如果有人不同意我的条款，那么现在就可以离开。”

塞尔吉奥并没有咄咄逼人，但很有气势。队友们默不作声，然后他们都点了点头。他们会尊重塞尔吉奥并知道他所说的一切都是正确的。当塞尔吉奥知道在场的每个人都会留下并遵守规则时，他回头看着克里斯蒂亚诺说：  
“来这里，小贱人，跪下来。”  
“是，先生。”

克里斯蒂亚诺感到躁动，他下身已经硬了。他现在就像一个痛苦的傻瓜。他的主人带来这么多男性奖励他，他感到很幸福。主人是多么慷慨啊！与此同时，克里斯也更加尊敬他的daddy：他没有那么轻易地“卖掉”小奴隶。塞尔吉奥设定了一些条件。虽然克里斯今晚是他们的性奴隶，但他的主人不想让他受伤。

“现在，你要向所有人展示你是多么顺从。解开我的裤子，用牙齿咬下我的内裤。”  
“是，先生。”

当看到克里斯服从塞尔吉奥时，队友们简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。他的种马那巨大的鸡巴弹了出来。它还没有勃起，但看上去依然很好吃。

“我喝了很多啤酒，还有威士忌和伏特加。张开你的嘴。”  
“是，先生。”

塞尔吉奥对这个举动其实有些矛盾。他的队友们可能会感到性欲高涨，或者他们会十分厌恶。但塞尔吉奥预感到他们会很喜欢即将看到的东西，他瞄准了克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴，开始缓解自己。他的膀胱快撑破了。克里斯蒂亚诺努力吞下，他的性欲被完完全全激发了。他崇拜着自己的主人。当塞尔吉奥结束后，他命令克里斯蒂亚诺舔干净性器，后者急切地照做了。

其他人目瞪口呆地看着这一切。这太难以置信了。  
“Holy shit，没有女孩，即使是最淫荡的妓女，会做这种事！”伊斯科惊呼道。

每个人都开始躁动地跃跃欲试起来。甚至萨米和卡里姆都兴奋了。他们突然忘记了所有的宗教教条，只想做同样的事情。

“嘿，老兄，说真的，我也可以在他嘴里撒尿吗？”加雷斯问道。他是最急不可耐的人，已经拉开裤子拉链了。  
“当然，我的奴隶会很高兴这样做的。不是吗，小荡妇？”  
“是的，先生，如果你允许我的话。”  
“当然。现在去服侍我朋友的鸡巴。”

克里斯蒂亚诺走到加雷斯面前并跪下。塞尔吉奥最后提醒了一遍：  
“嘿，伙计：射得准一点。我不想打扫你的残留。”  
“别担心，塞尔吉奥，他会全部喝掉的。”加雷斯回答道。

克里斯蒂亚诺重新审视了加雷斯的阴茎。它比塞尔吉奥的要小，但很厚实，令人垂涎欲滴。加雷斯并不像他的主人那样毛发旺盛，但是他的阴茎上面也有漂亮的毛。

“现在，张开嘴，吞下我的家伙，你这个妓女。”加雷思喊道。  
“是，先生。”

加雷斯开始了，他不如塞尔吉奥那般有力，但很热，几乎烧伤了克里斯的舌头，但他努力不让一滴落在地板上。

“我简直不敢相信，多么淫荡啊！他这么喜欢你的家伙吗？”伊斯科在一边问道。  
“从我鸡巴射出的一切对这个小混蛋来说都是神圣的。”塞尔吉奥回答道。

加雷斯快被快感逼疯了。他兴奋极了。  
“是的，你喜欢嘴里含着男人们的家伙，不是吗，肮脏的小妓女？吞下所有的液体！不要让我失望！”

塞尔吉奥笑了。派对有个很好的开始。至于克里斯蒂亚诺，他感到无比羞耻但同时兴致勃勃。

他很高兴他的主人带给了他这么美妙的礼物。这么多富有男子气概的男人，这么多的鸡巴，感觉就像是天堂。

当加雷斯终于结束时，他让克里斯舔干净了龟头，并轻轻地拍了拍小荡妇的脸蛋。

“你真是个没用的婊子！”他说。

伊斯科和伊克尔站了起来走近。他们握住自己的阳器，开始在荡妇的嘴里一起释放。克里斯蒂亚诺终于能注视着队长的阴茎。它和塞尔吉奥一样令人印象深刻，尽管伊克尔的龟头要稍少一些。至于伊斯科，他有两个美妙的睾丸。很难分辨两人的味道，因为他们同时插入了克里斯的嘴。克里斯蒂亚诺甚至觉得他不能全部咽下去，但他最后还是办到了。他下面的小鸡巴硬极了，疼得厉害。

詹姆斯，卡里姆和萨米在一旁聊着天，等待轮到他们。当伊斯科和伊克尔结束后，他们在小贱人的脸上擦了擦阴茎，然后坐回沙发上。詹姆斯，卡里姆和萨米已经决定他们会在克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴里一起释放。卡里姆的大腿上有那个性感的纹身，几天前见过的阿拉伯语句子；而詹姆斯和萨米毛发旺盛。空气中充满了性欲的味道，那些强壮而充满男子气概的男人们只为他而来;克里斯蒂亚诺不知道该看向谁。他们都掏出了自己的阴茎（不过塞尔吉奥依然是他们中最大的那个，这很好）。克里斯蒂亚诺感觉自己就像一个真正的妓女，他同时吞下了三根鸡巴。嘴里火辣辣的，但感觉很好。

“你是一个真正的贱人，不是吗？你很喜欢它，嗯？”詹姆斯问道，完全主导着克里斯。  
“他当然是！一个正常的男人怎么会喜欢别人的鸡巴呢？”萨米说。  
“我认为他不是一个真正的男人。看他穿着的那条蕾丝内裤！看他正在喝我们的小便！他只是一个低贱的同性恋，他生来就是要服侍我们的！”卡里姆补充道。

当他们完成后，他们摇了摇鸡巴，让剩余的液体滴在克里斯蒂亚诺的脸上。那很美味。  
他们都坐下了，轻轻地抚摸着阴茎。塞尔吉奥说：  
“现在，小贱人，你会舔我的睾丸，亲吻我的鸡巴，为我做一个深喉。当你为我的鸡巴服务的时候，另外一个队友会狠狠地操你的屁股。别忘了你还要帮我的其他朋友们手淫。”  
“是，先生。请让我成为你的贱人，请塞满我身上的每一个洞。”克里斯蒂亚诺请求道。  
“如你所愿，小妓女。”

塞尔吉奥把他巨大的阴茎插入小奴隶的嘴里，将他的嘴全部堵住。  
加雷斯是最急躁的人，他立刻抓住克里斯并像狗狗交配一样开始进行鸡奸。克里斯的小洞没有做好准备。他还没使用任何润滑剂。

他们一个接一个轮流操着克里斯。当塞尔吉奥厌倦了他的深喉时，詹姆斯开始毫不留情地面射克里斯。当他插进克里斯嘴里时，南美男孩兴奋极了。

“把我的家伙全部吞下，你这个婊子！”他低吼着，然后在克里斯的喉咙里射了三次。  
克里斯蒂亚诺服从了。詹姆斯的精液不像塞尔吉奥那样咸，也没有那么粘稠，但更苦。克里斯把精液全部喝下了，然后清理了詹姆斯的龟头。

“天哪，他可真是个妓女！”萨米惊呼道。加雷斯已经停止了操这个性奴隶，萨米接替了他。他不明白为什么有些宗教禁止肛交。这感觉非常新鲜而刺激。毕竟，同性恋就是为了服务他们的鸡巴而生的，不是吗？

伊斯科决定颜射克里斯蒂亚诺，当他感觉到睾丸收紧时，他抽出来并全部射在了克里斯的脸和头发上。克里斯看上去又脏又低贱，但他很喜欢这种感觉。

卡里姆注意到了克里斯蒂亚诺腿间的小家伙。他立刻喊道：“嘿，伙计们，看看他那个可笑的鸡巴！他可真幸运，能在这里观赏到这么多真正男人才有的鸡巴！”

每个人都大笑起来，克里斯蒂亚诺脸红了，但他知道他们是对的。这就是他们之间的区别。与此同时，塞尔吉奥决定是时候来亲自操自己的小奴隶了。克里斯蒂亚诺立刻认出了插入他屁股的是主人的阴茎。屋子里都是阳刚的男人们，但目前为止，塞尔吉奥是最强大，最凶悍的人。他是克里斯唯一的种马。塞尔吉奥按住克里斯的臀部，从背后揪住了他的头发。他的小基佬喜欢被粗暴对待。

他们每个人都插过了克里斯，在射过一轮后，加雷斯又开始操他的屁股。克里斯蒂亚诺感到筋疲力尽。他全身上下都在疼。但他喜欢这种感觉，并且想要更多。他们喝了很多啤酒和威士忌，大多数人在克里斯的嘴里释放了两三次。萨米似乎最喜欢这个派对。当然，所有宗教都禁止这么做，但这确实很刺激。他希望克里斯蒂亚诺一次又一次地吞下他的家伙。

他们决定试一下双龙入洞，此时克里斯正专心致志地舔着塞尔吉奥的阴茎。詹姆斯和卡里姆先来尝试。小贱人的屁股几乎被射爆了，这感觉淫秽而愉悦。克里斯尝到了无数汗水和精液的味道，他知道这就是他属于的地方。

最后，在这场仿佛永无止境的轮奸之后，塞尔吉奥建议他们应该以颜射结束。队友们都同意了，詹姆斯开始射向克里斯的脸。  
“收下我的精液，你这个婊子。”他一边说着射了出来。

然后，詹姆斯在小贱人的头发上擦了擦他的家伙。加雷斯也开始射精。当他射完后说道：“看看你，完全被精液浸湿了，贱人！”

卡里姆和萨米一起手淫，伊克尔和伊斯科也照做了。最后，塞尔吉奥射在了克里斯身上。他已经用手机拍了许多照片，但这一刻也不能错过。克里斯全身都浸透在精液中，他尝到了各种各样不同的味道。这感觉旖旎而淫荡。当然，他的主人精液的味道盖过了所有其他味道，小奴隶准确地辨认了出来。

地板上没有一滴漏掉的。克里斯蒂亚诺已经吞下了所有液体，每当有精液从他脸上划过要滴落时，他会用手指接住并喝下。

每个人都忘记了时间。他们看了一下时钟，然后开始穿衣，并感谢塞尔吉奥这个美好的夜晚。他们还赞扬了克里斯那乖顺到不可思议的表现。小荡妇仍然跪在地上，脸上沾满了粘稠厚重的精液。

当他们准备开车回家时，萨米对塞尔吉奥说：  
“伙计，说真的，如果你还想再办一场这样的派对，一定要叫上我，好吗？”  
“当然，萨米。我知道你会喜欢它。”

最终，队友们都回家了。这是他们生命中最棒的一场群交。塞尔吉奥也很兴奋，尽管他有点嫉妒。从现在开始，他不会允许任何人来操他的小贱人。他只属于塞尔吉奥。克里斯感到筋疲力尽，但同时也很幸福。

TBC


	13. 与你同眠

塞尔吉奥也很累了，他抓起地上的女士内裤，用它擦了擦胯部，然后说：  
“我为你感到骄傲，你是一个听话的奴隶，一直到最后都在服从我。你可以休息一会。女佣明天会来，她会干净整洁这里。现在，上楼去洗手间，跪下等着我。”

克里斯蒂亚诺服从了。他几乎看不清路，因为脸上沾满了粘稠的液体，他摸索着走到了卫生间。在那里，克里斯跪了下来。楼下，塞尔吉奥锁上前门，打了个哈欠。他回到浴室洗澡，而克里斯就跪在一旁。透过浴室的半透明玻璃门，克里斯可以隐约辨认出他主人下面巨大的家伙。克里斯依然没有得到满足，他希望能走进淋浴间帮主人清理身体。最后，塞尔吉奥走了出来。

“你现在可以洗个澡，我的小基佬。但不要花太长时间。当你洗完后，好好打理一下自己。把身上的毛刮干净，喷一点女孩用的香水，变成我爱的那个小奴隶。”  
“是，先生。”

淋浴后，克里斯蒂亚诺使用了他带来的那些卫生用品，因为他的daddy命令他这么做。塞尔吉奥在一边凝视着他做完这些。最终，他的小基佬拿出了另一条内裤，不过他没有立刻穿上。克里斯问他的主人：  
“先生，我可以上厕所吗？我的膀胱快爆炸了。”  
“可以，但不要忘记你是个基佬。所以，从现在开始，你要遵守另一条规则：你必须坐下上厕所。”  
“是，先生。”

克里斯蒂亚诺服从了主人。当他走出浴室后，塞尔吉奥就站在走廊里，没有穿任何衣物。他看起来健壮有力。小奴隶穿上了新的内裤，他以为接下来就要回家了，于是他跪下来，亲吻了塞尔吉奥的家伙，感谢他的奖励，然后等待主人把他打发回家。

然而，塞尔吉奥把克里斯拉了起来，并告诉他：  
“现在，我们去睡觉。”  
“先生，你的意思是......”  
“是的，我的小基佬。我的意思是你今晚要跟我睡觉。这是你应得的。明天，女佣将在六点钟来，然后十点左右离开，之后我们可以吃早餐。”

克里斯蒂亚诺哭了出来。他太开心了。他可以睡在主人的卧室里，在他daddy的床上，在他的旁边。他能在晚上感受到主人的呼吸，感受到他的存在，整夜被主人的气味包围着。这是多么慷慨的礼物啊！克里斯蒂亚诺几乎呆住了。他不停地说：“谢谢你，先生！”然后又开始亲吻塞尔吉奥的家伙。他的主人抓住了他：

“我知道你很迷恋我的家伙，但如果你继续亲吻它，那我就别无选择，只能现在在走廊里把你办了。所以，现在，去睡觉。”  
“是，先生。”

克里斯蒂亚诺安静地走进了卧室。他很熟悉这个地方。他清理了这个房间无数次，但他一直没有被允许触碰主人的个人物品或衣服。克里斯走向床，站在床边恭敬地等待着。塞尔吉奥紧随着走进卧室，关上了门，摊开被子。塞尔吉奥命令他的小基佬躺到床上，后者立刻服从了。然后塞尔吉奥也躺了过去，一把将克里斯紧紧抱在怀里。克里斯可以感觉到主人灼热的呼吸喷在他的脖子背后，那巨大的家伙抵在他的臀/缝间。

塞尔吉奥亲了亲克里斯的后颈，留下了一个明显的吻痕。然后，塞尔吉奥抚摸着怀中人的头发说：  
“晚安，我的小基佬。”  
“晚安，先生。”  
他们都睡着了。

 

*  
* *

当塞尔吉奥从沉睡中醒来时，他看向了闹钟。现在是十点一刻，女佣已经走了。她知道她不能进入关着门的卧室，所以没有打扰他们。塞尔吉奥头疼得厉害，这是宿醉的表现。他决定再补个觉。

然而，塞尔吉奥没有立刻再次入睡。幸运的是他昨天晚上拉上了窗帘，所以晨光并没有打搅他。塞尔吉奥想在黑暗中待得久一些，享受这个宝贵的时刻。他已经有一年没有和别人一起睡觉了（字面意思上的睡觉）。事实上，在与皮拉尔分手之后，他甚至没有和任何人发生关系，除了克里斯蒂亚诺。当然，塞尔吉奥有看一些爱情动作片，但他几乎忘了真实地与人发生关系是什么感觉。他几乎忘记了如何将他的家伙深深地插进另外一个人，感受到那里的温度和紧致，听到对方发出呜咽，享受着快感，然后把他的白浊射在那个人身上——而不是该死的纸巾上。

虽然很多女孩都对塞尔吉奥感兴趣——在过去的几年里，当他开始成为一名真正的足球明星后——虽然他异性缘非常好，但塞尔吉奥其实并没有很多女朋友。事实上，自从2005年离开塞维利亚去马德里后，他只有过少数几个女朋友——“女朋友”其实是一个过高的评价。他们最多是肉体上的关系，而且最后都以失望告终。

只有当上男人时，塞尔吉奥才能真正感到生理上的满足，尽管他从未觉得自己会对同性产生感情。那些同性恋们只是满足欲望的玩具，塞尔吉奥从未真正尊重过他们，即使他想假装温柔一些。卡里姆昨晚说过的一句话困扰着塞尔吉奥：“克里斯可不是一个真正的男人。看看他穿着的蕾丝内裤！看看他怎么吞下我们的家伙！他只是一个基佬，他生来就是为我们服务的！”这正是塞尔吉奥过去对待男伴们的态度。一个真正的男人怎么可能想被人从背后上？他还有什么尊严可言？

当然，这是一种虚伪的态度。在内心深处，塞尔吉奥知道他在欺骗自己。对于他来说，同性恋一直是低劣的，无法与异性之间的感情相提并论。只有当你是上面那方时，同性恋才是可以被认可的。如果你对做下面那方没有任何感觉，这只意味着你必须用其他方式来宣泄你的欲望。这意味着你是天生的top，你总是掌控一切并躁动着。但现在，塞尔吉奥并不那么确定。许多事情似乎都发生了变化。当然，他仍然想要掌控，他仍然喜欢粗暴的行为，但他不知道如何与他的小奴隶相处。这一切的起因只是塞尔吉奥想惩罚克里斯的傲慢与自私，但事情似乎渐渐变了味。

克里斯蒂亚诺确实深深崇拜着塞尔吉奥，完完全全迷恋着他的主人。他会为塞尔吉奥做任何事。他的皮肤柔软而顺滑。他有一张漂亮的脸蛋和饱满结实的屁股。他忠诚而专一。塞尔吉奥把他的小贱人紧紧抱在怀里，这感觉很好。塞尔吉奥的确控制着克里斯的身心，但他也在保护这个小基佬，给予他温暖和感情。克里斯渴望被人爱着，但他从来不敢告诉任何人。克里斯蒂亚诺被他的双臂环抱着，看上去虚弱而易碎。这激发了塞尔吉奥的欲望，但也让他感到了自己身上的责任：他想保护克里斯。

也许塞尔吉奥是在做白日梦或者胡思乱想。他应该考虑别的事情。他觉得他的裤裆变硬了。他不想吵醒克里斯蒂亚诺。当然，他的小奴隶需要被调教，但他在昨晚的疯狂后也应该得到一些休息。他的嘴里塞进过多少根？他的屁股、喉咙、他漂亮的脸上被溅上了多少白色的粘稠液体？克里斯做得很好，他一直是一个听话的男孩，他应该好好睡一觉。塞尔吉奥将他挺立起来的巨大塞进了克里斯的臀缝之间。那里温暖而柔软。这感觉很好。

皮拉尔在过去几年里一直是一个例外。当塞尔吉奥遇到她时，他的心跳快得像要爆炸了，她曾经握住过他的手。塞尔吉奥想和她结婚，和她一起生孩子。他认为她可以成为他生命中唯一的女人。起初，她很温柔，善解人意而且聪慧。六个月后，情况彻底变了。他们开始无止境地吵架。翻云覆雨只是一种记忆，爱和温柔也是如此。塞尔吉奥以为孩子的诞生可以挽救他们的关系。这可以是一个全新的开始，让他们的感情变得更牢固。

但事实却是，塞尔吉奥是唯一那个想挽回这段关系的人;他是唯一一个努力的人。皮尔拉变得越来越漠不关心，遥远，孤傲，脾气暴躁。她谴责塞尔吉奥只专注于他的比赛和俱乐部，这严重伤害了塞尔吉奥的感情;她忽视了家庭，变得不忠诚;她说他是一个“自私的混蛋”等等。最后，她甚至无法忍受塞尔吉奥抚摸她或看着她。有一天，他在皮尔拉洗澡时走进浴室刮胡子;她向他大喊大叫，她命令他滚出去，因为她不想让塞尔吉奥看见她没穿衣服的样子，好像他们从未上过床似的......

事实上，塞尔吉奥并没有很多床上的经验，无论是与皮尔拉还是其他人。这也是为什么他常常感到挫折。大多数女孩都同意与他发生关系，但当她们看见塞尔吉奥惊人的尺寸时，她们会惊慌失措地反悔。当然，男人们不会那么挑剔，但塞尔吉奥过去并没有上过很多男人，而且同性间的关系总是短暂而波折的。但至少，基佬们愿意为塞尔吉奥咬，塞尔吉奥也可以进入他们。然而，他从未感到真正的满足，直到他遇到了他的小贱人。

突然，塞尔吉奥察觉到克里斯在怀里动了动。他醒了。酸痛感从身体各个部位传来，仿佛整个军队刚刚上过他。好吧，确实有七个强壮又精力旺盛的运动员搞了他。克里斯记起了昨晚发生的一切。那场疯狂，粗鲁，但令人满足的云雨。酸痛的屁股提醒着克里斯，他昨晚被粗暴无情地贯穿多次。嘴巴的酸痛提醒着他做过的难以计数的咬，以及吞下大量的白稠液体。甚至他的手，胳膊，腿和脚都在疼痛。但克里斯觉得很满足。

他感觉到主人那巨大而挺立的家伙抵着他的屁股间。塞尔吉奥那灼热的呼吸喷在他的后颈上。克里斯想起来他们昨晚一起睡了，在同一张床上，在他主人的房子里，在他神圣的卧室里。克里斯眼角湿润了，他有点想哭，但塞尔吉奥把他拉近了。  
“早上好，我的小基佬。”  
“早......早上好，先生。”

塞尔吉奥开始亲吻克里斯蒂亚诺的脖子，脸颊和背部。他同时抓住克里斯的屁股，开始摩擦着下面，并在克里斯身上又留下了一个吻痕。塞尔吉奥不想让感性占上风。他不想再被欺骗了。克里斯蒂亚诺只能做他的奴隶，仅此而已。他绝不能对克里斯产生感情，否则克里斯会再次背叛他，就像皮尔拉那样。

“听我说，小家伙，今天我们会继续调教。不要以为你昨晚是派对上女王我今天就会放过你。我现在需要释放，你要全部喝下去，因为你是个贱人，明白了吗？”  
“是，先生。我只想取悦你，请训练我吧。”

克里斯蒂亚诺很开心。这是一个令人愉快的叫醒。他的主人打了一下他的屁股，克里斯乖乖下床。塞尔吉奥坐在了床沿，他跪在了主人面前。这个小贱人的性欲从来得不到满足。他急切地张开嘴。塞尔吉奥决定更粗暴一些。让克里斯明白谁是他的主人，谁才能真正满足他饥渴的欲望。克里斯蒂亚诺的舌头，口腔和喉咙里全是塞尔吉奥的味道。

塞尔吉奥看上去很亢奋：  
“你喜欢喝这个，不是吗，小基佬？你是如此迷恋我的鸡巴，你会吸允干净每一滴我给予你的。你可真是一个肮脏的受虐狂，我主宰着你就像老虎咬住猎物的脖子那样。”

克里斯蒂亚诺知道主人是对的，他喜欢被虐待。当他在努力吞咽时，塞尔吉奥开始在克里斯的嘴里狠狠地抽插，他的阴茎很快就硬了，完全塞满了克里斯的嘴。小贱人艰难地吞吐着，几乎没法呼吸。他努力冷静下来，并舔舐着那根东西。他自己也硬得发疼，但克里斯感觉很光荣。

“不要以为只是口交就可以了。我会狠狠地在床上干你几小时，直到你哭着求我射到你的脸上。现在，回到床上，趴下来。我会贯穿你的屁股。”  
“是，先生，请深深地操我。”  
“如你所愿，小婊子。”

当克里斯顺从地趴在床上时，塞尔吉奥毫无预警地插了进来。这是他们两个都喜欢的方式;起初有点痛苦，但渐渐就会沉沦到情欲之中。塞尔吉奥强迫小荡妇翘起屁股，然后开始打他的臀部。没有任何人的鸡巴可以像主人那样完美，即使是伊克尔，加雷斯，卡里姆或萨米也不行。塞尔吉奥的性器是如此巨大、炙热。塞尔吉奥操了克里斯快45分钟，然后全部射进了他的小穴内，同时继续在言语上侮辱着他。克里斯瘫倒在床上，塞尔吉奥压在了他的背上，他还不想退出去。塞尔吉奥的阴茎依然深深地插在克里斯的屁股里，他仍然硬着。他们保持了这个姿势十分钟。

“现在，你该去准备早餐了。你知道我喜欢吃什么。你可以做自己想吃的东西——当然，不准吃垃圾食品。等我们吃完饭后，你就可以回家了。”  
“是，先生。”  
“你忘了做什么，小贱人？”

克里斯蒂亚诺立刻吻了吻塞尔吉奥的阴茎并感激着。

“你要一直夹着我的精液在屁股里，直到回到家。你得记住这里是谁掌握着一切。”  
“当然，主人。谢谢奖励给我你的精液。”

然后，克里斯下楼去准备食物。当他的daddy来到厨房时，他赤身裸体着。克里斯蒂亚诺注意到这一点并开始流口水，不过他马上假装镇静了下来，并为主人端上了早餐。他知道塞尔吉奥喜欢面包加橄榄油和西班牙火腿。他还准备了黑咖啡，并榨了橙汁。克里斯把所有食物都放在托盘里，然后端到吧台上。塞尔吉奥坐到吧台边，顺手递给克里斯一条用过的内裤：“这是你喜欢的。”

克里斯立刻跪了下来，开始感谢他：  
“先生，谢谢你，我会珍惜这个。”  
“当然。我要你睡觉时把它放在枕头下。我知道卡桑德拉不会喜欢这个，她没你那么喜欢闻男人的味道，但我想让你记住我的气味。记住我是你的合法主人。”  
“你当然是，先生。”  
“现在，去吃早饭。我知道今天早上你喝了不少蛋白质，但你肯定还会饥饿。”  
“是的，我很饿。谢谢你，主人。”

当他们吃东西时，塞尔吉奥想到了什么，笑了笑，然后告诉他的贱人：  
“几年前，我曾听说假如一个女人真的很渴望她男人的精液，她会更容易怀孕。如果你是一个女人，你现在已经为我生下双胞胎或三胞胎了，鉴于你那么喜爱我的鸡巴和我的精液……”

克里斯蒂亚诺脸红了，但他知道主人是对的：他无法离开塞尔吉奥和他的阴茎独自活下去。  
当他们吃完后，克里斯洗了碗。塞尔吉奥让他穿好衣服。当然，穿衣服的过程很艰难，因为克里斯必须加紧屁股不让精液流出来。他不能让主人宝贵的精液流出来哪怕一滴。最终，克里斯想方设法穿上裤子，然后回家了。

塞尔吉奥在举重室里锻炼了一个小时;接着他冲洗了一下，换上衣服。当他在走神想着他的小荡妇时，塞尔吉奥看见了桌子上的信件。女佣从信箱里取出来放在客厅桌上。这是他律师的来信，塞尔吉奥拆开了它。

TBC


	14. 变化如此之快

当他回到家时，克里斯蒂亚诺感到无比疲惫，但他很开心。他经历一场粗暴的派对，并且实现了他一直以来的梦想——和主人睡同一张床。这太梦幻了！天哪，他像个bitch一样被队友轮流上，而且他享受着每一秒钟。当然，他也有点担心：在这样的一场派对之后他的队友怎么会看待他呢？克里斯害怕他们从此会对他另眼相看。也许队友们会觉得克里斯是一个sex玩具，他只是一个物品，而不是人。克里斯摇了摇脑袋。他不想提前考虑这些事情。

塞尔吉奥一直很了解这些队友们，他知道他们会信守诺言。如果他们做了任何不合理的事情，塞尔吉奥会教训他们。更衣室的每个人都尊重塞尔吉奥，甚至在俱乐部里有点害怕他。他们不敢违反他的规则。克里斯把塞尔吉奥当作国王一样看待。塞尔吉奥高于其他任何事情，他坚定地信仰着。

当克里斯站在门外时，他听到了卡桑德拉的声音。他一点都不希望回家时遇见卡桑德拉。他在昨晚之后完全忘记了她，完完全全没有想念过这个女朋友。

“克里斯蒂亚诺，是你吗？”她用令人难以忍受的高亢声音问道。

即使在嘈杂的人群中，克里斯也能立刻认出这种“旋律”。每当她使用那种语调说话时，克里斯就知道卡桑德拉会叫他来帮什么忙。他默默地叹了口气，回答说：  
“是，亲爱的。是我。你好吗？”  
“我很好。你能来客厅吗？我们必须谈一谈。”  
“不能等一下吗？我想去洗手间。”

他想要放松，洗个澡，最重要的是把屁股里储存的东西排出来。他一路上都很听主人的话，紧紧夹住屁股，但他似乎不能继续坚持下去了。克里斯开始颤抖。

“拜托，这不会太久。我想谈的事情很重要。”  
“好的，亲爱的，我来了。”

当克里斯走进客厅时，他立即知道出了什么问题。卡珊德拉没有坐在沙发上，读着愚蠢的侦探小说或者和朋友发短信。她站在窗前，看上去心事重重。

“发生了什么事，亲爱的？”克里斯敷衍地问。

卡桑德拉转过身来，叹了口气，似乎要说什么难以启齿的事情吗。她打了个响指。克里斯讨厌这个习惯。他觉得打响指对女人来说有些粗鲁。不过克里斯没有继续想下去，他只想去释放下面储存的液体。主人的精华在他身体里依然是温热的。

“好吧，我不知道怎么说，但我想直接一点。你知道，即使我们过去几个月都要逃避这个问题，但我认为我们已经分道扬镳很久了。我们几乎没有说话，很少呆在一块儿，我们几乎没有共同点。当我们初见时，我们都以为可以永远在一起，但这是错的。你觉得呢？”

这有些突然。克里斯没有想过这一点。不过他并没有感到痛苦，他仍然面无表情。

“好吧，我不知道该说些什么。你也许是对的。”  
“我知道这对你来说有些困难，你是一个非常忠诚的人。有时候，你甚至很顽固。放弃一些东西总是让你难过。但是当它走到终点时你无法继续坚持下去，当它破碎时你无法修补好。不是吗？”  
“我无法反驳你说的这些。”  
“我很高兴你能理解。我考虑了这件事情很久。起初，我以为我们可以弥补。我们从来没有争吵过。但这可能正是问题所在。你总是顺从我，你永远不会与我发生冲突，你总是说“好的”，你永远不会表达你的感受。过去几周你看上去很遥远。我不能怪你，因为我也犯了错，但我认为是时候做个了断了，你说呢？"  
“是的，我同意。你的结论是什么？”  
“这是一个很好的问题，克里斯蒂亚诺。”

克里斯讨厌她直呼他的名字。他讨厌她的话，她假装的情绪，她愚蠢的举止。她一直在房间里走来走去，摇着头，持续了好几分钟，好像她真的在难过似的。他知道她在说谎。他等着卡桑德拉说出最后的结论，然后一刀两断。这样再好不过了。

最后，她告诉他：  
“我认为我们应该分手，你知道的，只是为了重新考虑我们的关系，留出一些距离。我们可能会在几周或几天内想念对方，我不知道，但我认为我们应该这样做。你觉得呢？”  
“你或许是对的。不，事实上，我认为你是对的。”

克里斯试图看起来很难过，但他知道他演技很糟糕。然而，卡桑德拉似乎相信了他，她回答说：  
“我很高兴你没有生气。你没让事情变得太难看，这很好。”

她走近了，亲亲吻了一下他的脸颊。克里斯努力不让自己看上去被恶心到了，虽然他确确实实感到很恶心。卡桑德拉走出客厅，带着两个沉重的手提箱回来了。她已经把她的行李都装好了。她早就想好了一切。“这很好。”克里斯想：“这意味着她不会再回来烦我了。”

“我要走了，我已经叫好出租车了。照顾好自己，你配得上最好的伴侣。虽然不是和我在一起，但不要失去希望。你会找到合适的另一半。”  
“我也这么觉得。我从来没有放弃过。”  
“那很好。”

她微笑着，环顾四周检查房间，最后走了出去。克里斯长舒一口气。他终于能放松了。至少，当她意识到自己失宠的时候，她能识趣地退出。卡桑德拉以为是自己主动想分手，但其实是克里斯用冷漠的态度驱使她离开。他生命中只有一个人，他真正的主人，他的种马，他的塞尔吉奥。其他人都是多余的。

当克里斯听到卡桑德拉开车离开时，他立刻小跑向浴室。他感觉得到液体顺着大腿流了下来。他拿毛巾擦干净了屁股，然后去了卧室。他筋疲力尽，只想一觉睡到天亮。他躺在了床上。

克里斯知道他与塞尔吉奥的关系不仅仅在床上。他意识到他对塞尔吉奥的感情远远超过身体关系。在之前的人生中，克里斯从未有过真正的欢愉，直到昨天晚上和塞尔吉奥睡在一起，睡在主人的怀抱里。当然，克里斯喜欢和主人发生关系。他喜欢被粗暴对待，就像一个泄愤的玩具。但是克里斯知道，在心底深处，他还怀有一些别的感情。他不确定塞尔吉奥是否也有同样的感觉。事实上，克里斯很确定塞尔吉奥只把他当成一个玩具，一个贱人。不过克里斯没有放弃希望，正如他对卡桑德拉说的那样，他从来没有放弃过。他的主人也许终有一天会爱上他，或者至少会关心他。也许他已经开始神游天外地做白日梦了，克里斯被自己对未来的憧憬吓到了。“我太傻了”。克里斯想着，他摇了摇头，闭上了眼睛。

克里斯快睡着时听到了一阵陌生的手机铃声。这不可能是他的手机。他走下床，打了个哈欠，思考着。他很好奇，这个铃声来自哪里？这时，又响起了一阵相同的铃声。真奇怪。克里斯转过身来。他以为铃声可能来自卧室的另一边。事实上，另一边的床头柜上有一部手机。这不是克里斯的。这是卡桑德拉的手机。她忘了它。他走向卡桑德拉的那半边床。哦对了，这不再是她的半边了。克里斯打开了手机，里面刚收到两条新短信。他既好奇又困倦。这很重要吗？毕竟，他并不在乎卡桑德拉。偷看她的短信有什么用？然而，他的好奇心最终战胜了。他打开了第一条消息。

“嗨，亲爱的。我很高兴你会和那个傻瓜分手。他就是个窝囊废，你不用再关心他了。当你谈完后就回来吧。我们会好好庆祝一番！”

他点开了第二条消息。

“哦，顺便一提：我在胯部纹了一个新纹身。我相信你会喜欢它的。我纹的是：你正在接近天堂！lol”

好吧，很明显卡桑德拉一直都在欺骗他。不过这又如何呢？与他有什么关系？克里斯关上了手机并走回床上。他立刻睡着了。

*

* *

他的律师警告过他，现在看来律师说的一切都是对的。皮尔拉真是个贱人！她怎么能这样对他？她做得还不够吗？难道她没有夺走了他唯一的孩子吗？难道她没有得到她想要的监护权吗？难道她没有“为世界上所有可怜的被遗弃的妻子报仇”吗？但是皮尔拉想要更多。她想羞辱他。她希望自己的儿子在远离父亲的地方长大，她希望儿子讨厌他的“不负责又可耻的亲生父亲”。真是个混蛋！他怎么会曾经爱过她？他一定是个傻瓜，她一开始就欺骗了他。她是一个厉害的伪装者。他从第一天起就被骗了。而他最讨厌被人欺骗。只能是他搞别人，没人可以搞他！

塞尔吉奥读着手上的信，一遍又一遍地。她现在正对法官提出其他的诉求：她要法官站在孩子那边考虑。她试图让塞尔吉奥远离他们的房子，就好像他是一个陌生人！当然，法官还没有决断，他会在一周后作出判决。然而，仅仅是皮尔拉的要求就让塞尔吉奥感到反胃。她过去有这么邪恶和奸诈吗？她有没有想过孩子的需求？他的心理健康？如果没有父亲，孩子怎么能正常成长？她可真是一个自私而阴险的女人！

塞尔吉奥最终撕毁了这封信。他怒吼着。他想要摧毁一切，但这不值得。他不会为这件事情狂怒，因为皮尔拉会很高兴看到他发疯。他不想花时间思考那个女表/子。他希望法官是合情合理的并拒绝她的要求。他的律师似乎很自信。他们在周一早上安顿好了预约。他在信中说正义站在塞尔吉奥这一边。塞尔吉奥希望律师说的是真的。但如今他还能相信任何人吗？

塞尔吉奥走进厨房，从酒吧里拿了一瓶威士忌。他打开瓶盖，回到客厅，打开了他的秘密储藏柜。那是他储存烟草的地方。他很少抽烟，但现在是时候来一根了。他真的需要放松一下。塞尔吉奥坐到扶手椅里，倒了一些威士忌，然后点燃了烟。他吸了一口，感觉很好。他的精神渐渐放松。下半身也开始兴奋起来。他抽烟时总是会激起下半身的躁动。不知道为什么，但他的家伙总是会被大麻引起兴奋。起初，他想用手解决。但他为什么要自己解决欲望呢？

他拿起手机给克里斯蒂亚诺发了一条消息。 “今天六点钟到这里来。我不会再重复。”

然后他后靠在扶手椅里，喝了一些威士忌。

TBC


	15. 床上倾诉

铃声唤醒了他。克里斯看向床头柜上的闹钟。现在是下午五点五十分。刚刚发出声音的手机是卡桑德拉的，好奇心再一次战胜了，他点开了消息。克里斯不知道为什么要这么做，他明明一点都不在乎那个女人。他的女朋友——事实上，是他的前女友 ——已经走了。他甩掉了包袱。她离开了克里斯的生活，而他根本没有一丝想念。现在只有塞尔吉奥是重要的。但他想知道卡桑德拉过去欺骗他，玩弄他，对他撒谎了多久。克里斯不想报复，他并没有生她的气。他只想知道更多关于那个卡桑德拉出轨的男人的信息。那个偷情者可真勇敢，他可能根本不知道卡桑德拉在生活中或者床上有多么难搞......

另一条短信跳了出来，署名很神秘，只有两个字母：“F.C.”。他在催促卡桑德拉回来共度良宵。所以卡桑德拉暂时还没和这个偷情者见面。克里斯不知道她跑哪儿去了，而且他也不感兴趣。他坐在床边，打了个哈欠。他仍然有些疲倦，屁股也很疼，但感觉好多了。克里斯开始想念他的主人。他不能忍受一刻不呆在主人身边。他希望能给主人发短信，打电话，告诉主人自己有多么想他，当然这是不被允许的。克里斯看着自己的手机。屏幕上闪烁着光芒，似乎在警告他：收到了短信或Facebook通知。克里斯打开了手机。

Shit！几个小时前，主人给他发了一条消息，那时他还没有醒来。克里斯希望不是紧急事情，否则他难以承受后果......他必须在六点前赶到塞尔吉奥家。克里斯立刻回复了。他希望延迟的答复不会惹怒塞尔吉奥。但对方没有再回复，克里斯偷偷松了一口气......直到他意识到这也许是一个坏的信号，不知为何他有种不好的预感。克里斯的心脏开始疯狂地跳，他非常担心。他试图冷静下来，然后做好准备。他必须准备好和主人共度一个晚上。虽然他们仅仅分开了几小时，但对克里斯来说已经太久了。他多么希望可以和主人一起生活！那将是地球上最幸福的事情。不过这完全是克里斯不切实际的幻想。就像天空中的馅饼一样。

克里斯穿上了黑色内裤和一些性感的服装。他在头发上抹了发胶，喷了香水。他觉得自己看上去不错了。他知道塞尔吉奥今晚会上他;至少会让他做咬。他想被一头暴戾的野兽蹂躏，那让克里斯快流口水了。他努力停止妄想，不过还是忍不住浮想联翩。他下面都开始竖起来了。

在五点四十五时，克里斯出门了。他来到塞尔吉奥的门前，按了门铃。没有人回应，克里斯站在门口，有点心烦意乱。他又按了一下门铃。依然寂静无声。当克里斯开始恐慌时，塞尔吉奥打开了房门。他没穿上衣，看上去似乎很愤怒。他一把扯过克里斯的头发，关上了门。塞尔吉奥把克里斯拖到客厅里，开始怒吼：  
“为什么你不立刻回复我的消息，你这个小贱人？”

塞尔吉奥看起来真的很生气。他的小奴隶开始哭着道歉：  
“我太累了，我正在睡觉，先生。我......我不知道该说什么，我知道这是不可原谅的，但请原谅我。我请求你的宽恕！”  
“你想要什么？你想让我把你踢出这儿吗？你想让我从此无视你吗？你觉得我不值得更多的尊重吗？我告诉过你，当我打电话或发短信时你必须立即回复我，你不记得了吗？！”  
“我记得。拜托，主人，不要那么严厉地惩罚我。我保证我会弥补的。这类错误不会再发生。求求你……”

克里斯开始嚎啕大哭。他跪在地上，抱住塞尔吉奥的大腿。他不停地说“拜托，请不要这样对我”。塞尔吉奥感到非常恼火。他想一巴掌拍在克里斯脸上，告诉克里斯不要像一个小女孩一样嘤嘤嘤，但他下不了手。他的小基佬并没有假装求饶。他真的在哇哇大哭，他的泪水快把自己浸没了。他会做任何事情来求得主人的原谅。克里斯的眼泪浸湿了他的裤子。塞尔吉奥希望他立刻停下。

“闭嘴，别哭得像个小宝宝那样了。我会原谅你的，但你必须做任何我想做的事情。”  
“是......是的，先生，我保证。我会是一个顺从的贱人。我会做任何你要求我做的事情。”  
“我现在得去发几封电子邮件。你跟我去办公室，然后跪在我旁边。并且你必须闭上那张该死的嘴。明白了吗？”  
“是，先生，我会的。”

他们上楼了。克里斯蒂亚诺像一只忠诚的小狗一样追随他的主人。他试图擦干眼泪。塞尔吉奥的威胁把他吓坏了。接下来的两个小时塞尔吉奥都在看他的电脑。小奴隶跪了下来，每当塞尔吉奥示意他倒些威士忌在玻璃杯里时他都会乖乖照做。突然，塞尔吉奥关掉了电脑并转过身来。他凝视着他的小基佬。克里斯蒂亚诺望着他，就像一个孩子看着他的daddy那样。克里斯的眼中充满了忠贞和爱意。被人如此热烈而直白地爱着，塞尔吉奥感到有些尴尬和不安。他看到了克里斯眼中的感情。他不知道自己是否在做梦，但克里斯的感情如此强烈而真诚。他的小奴隶关心着他，甚至爱着他。塞尔吉奥想要压下自己的感情。他很混乱。在他的生活中，一切都被颠倒了，他感到头晕目眩，仿佛烟草的影响仍然在。他不再是这段关系中的操纵者了。他想控制住局面，但没有成功。

突然，塞尔吉奥觉得他要释放一下。他解开拉链并脱下裤子。克里斯蒂亚诺开始流口水看着。

“我现在很兴奋。我喝了太多威士忌了。张开嘴，小贱人。”  
“是的先生。”

克里斯热切地服从了。这是相同的仪式，但他喜欢它。主人的味道浓烈而充满刺激。他舔着主人的家伙，因为他知道这总会引起塞尔吉奥的愉悦反应。

当他完成后，克里斯跪下等待塞尔吉奥给他另一个命令。

“我差点忘了。”塞尔吉奥咕哝道：“我为你准备了一件新礼物。”  
他打开了一个桌面抽屉，抓起一个黑色皮革物体。它看起来像领子或枷锁。

“我几天前订购了这件小礼物，今天终于寄到了。我知道你会喜欢它。当你戴上它时看上去很诱人。”

塞尔吉奥把项圈系在了克里斯脖子上，露出了微笑，凝视着克里斯蒂亚诺。

“我就知道这个项圈会很适合你。当然，它会遮住那些我留在你脖子上的吻痕，但你看起来像是一个听话的荡妇。它可真配你。看看这里写着什么：“性爱奴隶”。它很漂亮，不是吗？”  
“是，是的，主人。谢谢你的礼物。你知道我渴望什么，我需要什么。”  
“从现在开始，我们在一起时你必须戴着它。我希望你记住你属于哪里。”  
“是，主人，我愿意。”  
“现在，躺在我的桌子上，仰面朝上。我要猛烈地操你，撕裂你的屁股，摧毁你的肛门，你会喜欢它的。”  
“哦，是的，先生，请撕裂我的下面。请像操一个妓女那样操我。”  
“当然。现在，服从我。”

克里斯乖乖照做了。玻璃桌很冷，他忍不住颤抖。他看到他的主人站在面前，赤身裸体，性感强壮。他全身的肌肉都凸显了出来。塞尔吉奥分开了克里斯的双腿并开始打他的屁股。他的奴隶勃起了，他是那么渴望性交。克里斯开始乞求他的daddy，他不停抚摸着塞尔吉奥的肱二头肌，胸肌和六块腹肌。  
“你喜欢我的身体，不是吗？”  
“是的，先生，我喜欢你的身体。我如此渴望着你。”  
“当我操你的时候，我命令你看着我。当我的大鸡巴插你的时候，我要看到你的脸。”  
“是，主人。”

塞尔吉奥突然把整个阴茎插入他的小荡妇的屁股。克里斯疼得大喊。塞尔吉奥慢慢地来回抽插了十五分钟，然后他开始粗暴地操克里斯，就像操一只发情的兔子那样。他的睾丸拍打着克里斯的屁股，他巨大的性器仿佛要摧毁他的小穴。塞尔吉奥狠狠地侮辱着克里斯，他一把扼住小妓女的喉咙，仿佛要掐死对方。克里斯不停恳求着主人再用力一些。他感觉自己快被那根巨大的阴茎撕裂了，他流了很多汗，并且疲惫不堪，但这很好。每次塞尔吉奥觉得他要射时，他就会停止操克里斯并停留在他的屁股里，克里斯祈祷这场性爱不会那么快结束。一个小时后，他的主人认为已经够了并退了出来。

“现在跪下来，小混蛋。我会用我的精液赏赐你。”  
“是的先生。”

克里斯蒂亚诺服从并跪了下来。他张开嘴，但他的daddy喊道：  
“我他妈的有告诉过你打开嘴吗？我要把精液全部射到你的脸上，你会感谢我的。我要你帮我撸出来。而且你必须让我的鸡巴对准你的脸，我不想在地板上留下任何一滴，懂了吗？”  
“是的先生。”

克里斯蒂亚诺开始帮他的主人手淫。塞尔吉奥坐在扶手椅上享受着。他正在粗暴地凌辱着他的贱人，而他喜欢这种感觉。二十分钟的手淫后，克里斯的手指感到疼痛，但他想取悦daddy，所以他没有停下。又过了十分钟，塞尔吉奥开始吞咽。他看上去似乎快到临界点了。克里斯知道主人快射了。

突然，一股浓稠的白浊精液喷到了克里斯的额头，眼睛，鼻子和嘴唇上。接着又是四波汹涌的喷射，全部射在了克里斯的头发和脸上。然后喷射变得弱下去。当只剩下几滴精液时，塞尔吉奥摇了摇他的阴茎并在克里斯蒂亚诺的头发上擦了擦。他笑道：“我想我已经发明了一种新的蛋白质洗发水配方！”

塞尔吉奥凝视着他的小基佬近十分钟。克里斯看上去被精液浸湿了，但他一动没动，什么话都没有说，他享受着脸上和头发上主人的精液。这感觉非常棒。克里斯已经被他的种马的气息包围了，他很高兴。最后，塞尔吉奥命令道：  
“现在去洗个澡。我要你的皮肤摸上去干净又顺滑。当你洗完后，穿上衣服，和我一起去卧室。”

克里斯立刻服从了他的主人，他在半小时后洗完澡走下楼。塞尔吉奥正坐在沙发上，似乎在沉思。他示意克里斯坐在他旁边，克里斯乖乖照做了。塞尔吉奥把小奴隶紧紧地抱在怀里，然后躺到了沙发上。塞尔吉奥亲吻着克里斯的脖子和背。主人正在抱着他，过于幸福的克里斯开始默默地哭泣。那是他经历过的最浪漫的一个夜晚。他的种马谈到了过去和皮拉尔的种种不快。当他把小奴隶抱在怀里时，这感觉很安心。塞尔吉奥告诉了克里斯一切。每个人都知道他和皮拉尔一年前分手了，而她独自抚养儿子。许多人都知道塞尔吉奥每周只能看到他的儿子三次。但没有人知道他的感受如何，他在想什么，妻离子散对他来说意味着什么。

塞尔吉奥没有隐瞒克里斯。他从来没有告诉别人这么多。他把所有故事都说了出来。克里斯静静听着他，眼神中充满了崇拜。他想时不时回应一下主人，但不知道插话是否被允许。塞尔吉奥的过去让他感到难过和悲伤。他无法改善塞尔吉奥的生活，但他真希望自己能够做到。

最终，塞尔吉奥结束了这场倾诉。他捏住了克里斯的下巴，看向他的眼睛。克里斯蒂亚诺有些不知所措。他不知道发生了什么事。突然，塞尔吉奥开始吻他。好吧，“亲吻”也许不是一个合适的词。塞尔吉奥正在用舌头操着他的嘴巴。克里斯不知道如何回应，当他被肆意地侵略口腔时。他想哭，这一切都出乎意料的美妙。他从未梦想过如此美好的时刻，于是他任由自己被这个吻主宰。

当克里斯渐渐情动时，他的主人开始抚摸他的脸颊，头发，屁股和大腿。克里斯蒂亚诺呻吟着并稍微挪动了一下，但塞尔吉奥立刻强硬地抱住他并继续亲吻。最终塞尔吉奥停了下来，他看着克里斯笑了笑。他意识到了他关心着克里斯蒂亚诺。他希望他的小奴隶能够快乐。

“我会再次喂饱你，然后我们会一起睡觉，如何，我的小妓女？”  
“是，先生。”

TBC


	16. 回归比赛

那些梦幻的日子过得如此之快。克里斯和塞尔吉奥一起睡觉，和他一起吃早餐，为他咬，感觉塞尔吉奥的家伙在喉咙深处和臀缝之间。这就像天堂。但这并不是克里斯最喜欢的地方。

当然，克里斯仍然喜欢做塞尔吉奥的奴隶，但他们之间还有更多的东西。即使他的主人没有说出来，但克里斯蒂亚诺知道他们之间产生了新的感情。他感受到了迄今为止没有过的东西，令人开心而振奋。无论什么时候，只要他们在沙发上或床上睡觉时，或者下午打盹时，塞尔吉奥就会把克里斯紧紧抱在怀里，每当此时克里斯就会感到非常幸福。他能感受到对方的温度如此贴近;他心中只有纯粹的狂喜。每当他的主人碰到他时，克里斯都会仿佛被电击中了一般，就好像他每隔两分钟就会爱上塞尔吉奥一样。没有什么比他的主人更重要。

有时，克里斯蒂亚诺认为他们不需要明确地表达出来感情。他们没有说过这个，但他们的心不会说谎。塞尔吉奥有时看起来仍然冷酷无情，但是他的小奴隶意识到某些东西已经改变了。这是难以形容，不可言说的;他不能准确描述这种感觉，也无法写下他心中所想。当然，没有人能理解，这段感情仍然需要被隐藏。然而，克里斯已经发现了塞尔吉奥心中的秘密。至少他希望如此。

至于塞尔吉奥，情况更复杂。当然，他知道他对克里斯产生感情了。他真的很关心他的小奴隶，他希望克里斯能够快乐。但同时，塞尔吉奥也感到尴尬和羞愧。他不能爱上另一个男人。他不是同性恋。这一切看起来很荒谬。他应该更有男子气概。他应该爱上一个女人，这才是正常的;对一个男人产生感觉可完全不是这么回事！然而，克里斯蒂亚诺的命运并非与他无关。相反，这个小奴隶已经成为了他的儿子之后塞尔吉奥生命中最重要的东西。塞尔吉奥希望他的小奴隶更多地出现在他的生活中;他想和克里斯分享一切。每当他进入克里斯时，他才会觉得自己变得完整，仿佛当他离开克里斯时就是不完整的。

克里斯蒂亚诺会是他的另一半吗？这真是不可思议。他从未对另一个男人有这种感觉，他也不允许自己这么做。当他和皮拉尔还在一起时，如果有人告诉塞尔吉奥，有一天他会为一个队友深深着迷，塞尔吉奥肯定会狠狠地嘲笑他们。但当他凝视着他的小奴隶睡觉时，塞尔吉奥只想爱抚他，抱住他，永远地占有他，把克里斯融入他的生命。塞尔吉奥有时候觉得自己过于有占有欲了。他想保护克里斯免受伤害，成为他的庇护，他的盾，他的守护天使。有时，当塞尔吉奥产生这些想法时，他会使劲摇摇头，仿佛这样的动作可以帮他消除荒谬的念头。

在床上时，他们的关系还是很严苛。塞尔吉奥仍然是一个顽固的主人：他会无情地贯穿克里斯，他深入克里斯的喉咙仿佛对方只是一个低贱的玩具，他让克里斯吞咽，用粘稠沾湿克里斯。但床上的事往往以激情的吻结束。塞尔吉奥抱着他的奴隶，抚摸着他的屁股和大腿，在脖子上留下了吻痕。他抱着克里斯解决晨勃，这感觉很好。

周一早上十点左右，塞尔吉奥去了马德里一个富裕社区的律师办公室。那是一座古老的高层建筑，是马德里19世纪典型的装饰艺术建筑，有弓形窗户，装饰花盆，修剪成动物形状的树丛。

他的律师是西班牙最著名的法律专家之一，他的服务并不便宜。尽管如此，塞尔吉奥还是希望由最好的律师来处理他的案子。他必须弥补失去的时间并让他的儿子回来。金钱并不重要，但家人是重要的。律师在豪华的办公室里工作，配有柚木镶板和桃花心木办公桌。他有一个令人印象深刻的书柜，那些出版物的名字对于一个新手来说是无法辨认的。律师是一个四十多岁的男人，有点胖，他总是穿着定制的西装，有刺耳的声音，但他似乎对法律非常娴熟，所以塞尔吉奥信任他。

这次的见面并没有很高效率。事实上，塞尔吉奥没有得到更多有用的信息。他们读了许多法律条款，但依然没有具体、实质性的东西。至少，一切似乎都在走向正确的轨道。皮拉尔不太可能得到她想要的。法官将在四天后做出决定，塞尔吉奥感到不耐烦。他回到家里，焦虑不安，迫不及待想知道判决结果。

*  
* *

他们最终打破了诅咒。三年来，皇马始终无法晋级欧冠半决赛。当然，第一回合帮助了他们很多，因为他们用五个进球粉碎了对手。然而，当他们在周四晚上进入战场时，气氛仍然紧张，球员们可以感受到压力。他们必须警惕，因为一刻都不能放松。

尽管如此，这场比赛还是进了三个球，取得了巨大胜利。卡里姆射门两次，塞尔吉奥也射门了一次。克里斯蒂亚诺一直很低调，并优先考虑他们的集体战术。他是塞尔吉奥射门前的助攻，克里斯当然为此感到非常自豪。当他与队友一起庆祝时，他看到了主人高兴的样子。

在更衣室里，气氛没有一周前那么热烈，但仍然吵吵闹闹。那些参与过派对的队友们，那些知道克里斯内心深处秘密的人们并没有泄露出去，这让克里斯松了一口气。他们对他很友好，完全没有提到那晚发生的事情。克里斯曾经害怕萨米，伊克尔，伊斯科，卡里姆，詹姆斯或加雷斯会看不起他，会在每个人面前称他为“biao///子”或“ji///女”，会打他的屁股，做出侮辱的暗示之类的。但似乎塞尔吉奥的威胁很有效。

克里斯蒂亚诺是更衣室里唯一一个尴尬的人，当他看到其他队友没穿衣服时。他见过他们硬起来时的样子，他们被克里斯服侍时的样子，他们的球拍打在克里斯的下巴或者屁股上时发出的声音。他们的家伙看上去依然很美味，当然最好的还是塞尔吉奥的。

塞尔吉奥想啃咬克里斯的耳垂，对着他的耳朵说脏话，想在酒店的房间里像野兽一样上他。他瞥了一眼克里斯，脸上带着笑。小奴隶立刻意识到今天晚上他可以得到粗暴的奖励。

突然，克里斯蒂亚诺注意到了法比奥的胯部。法比奥的家伙看上去并没有那么吸引人;它不是很小，但也没有很大，看上去很有没有吸引力。但克里斯并没有在看法比奥的家伙。他凝视着对方左大腿上的纹身。那是一句葡萄牙语。 “你现在正在接近天堂！”

天哪！就是他！他是卡桑德拉的情人！那个她一直在隐瞒着的人！现在一切都串起来了。法比奥的名字首字母就是“F.C.”！

克里斯蒂亚诺并没有感到生气或嫉妒。他只是十分惊讶。他从没想过自己的队友会和女朋友搞到一块儿去。卡桑德拉真是个贱人！法比奥也是个混蛋！克里斯简直不敢相信，他们在他眼前偷情而克里斯什么都没察觉！他是瞎了吗？也许是因为他从来没有关心过身边的人的关系？也许是那段时间他被塞尔吉奥调教的晕头转向而没有注意到这些。也许在那些日子里他没和卡桑德拉相处很长时间。也许她早就对克里斯没兴趣了。

当克里斯凝视着法比奥的胯部并反思着过去几个月时，他没有注意到他的队友发现了克里斯的偷窥。法比奥没有说什么，但他惊呆了。为什么克里斯在盯着他的家伙看？这真是无法让人理解。法比奥想大喊，命令克里斯停止对着他的裆部流口水。但法比奥没有说什么。他不知道该如何反应。这事情太出乎意料了。所以这个傻瓜不仅仅被女朋友戴了绿帽，他还是个同性恋或者至少是个双性恋。克里斯正在为他的家伙流口水，这真是令人恶心。法比奥握紧了拳头。

*  
* *

整个球队在盖尔森基兴附近的多特蒙德的一家五星级酒店住了下来。塞尔吉奥命令克里斯在凌晨一点去他的房间。克里斯只能穿着他的黑色内裤和项圈。想不被人发现地去找塞尔吉奥似乎很难。

俱乐部为运动员和工作人员预订了两层酒店房间，塞尔吉奥的房间在五楼，而克里斯在四楼。他怎么能几乎不穿衣服还带着一个奴隶项圈走到五楼，并且不被任何人发现呢？如果有人看到他这副摸样，克里斯会恨不得羞愧得当场去世。他不知道该不该搭乘电梯或走楼梯。也许他该走应急通道？

当克里斯打开房门时，他的心脏开始疯狂地跳动。他往左右看了看。走廊里没有人。他的队友似乎都在睡觉。或者他们可能去外面庆祝胜利了。克里斯关上了身后的门。他带上了房卡，他可不想一会儿回到房间时被锁在外面，尤其是在这副摸样的时候。外面很冷。空调似乎没有开足暖气。他冲进电梯里，并祈祷着没有其他人会在这时候按电梯。幸运的是，电梯在五楼停住了，门外没有人。 “幸好！”克里斯咕哝了一句。他直接走向534房间，恭敬地敲了敲门。塞尔吉奥打开了门让他走进去。

这是一个疯狂的夜晚。塞尔吉奥在获胜后展现了极强的性欲。他急切地在他的小奴隶口中释放了自己的膀胱。然后，塞尔吉奥深喉了克里斯，并捏住对方的鼻子掐断他的呼吸。克里斯试图证明自己很听话，他屏住呼吸的同时吞咽着塞尔吉奥的家伙。克里斯被放到了床上，头伸在床沿外，为塞尔吉奥咬着。他看到塞尔吉奥的球在他鼻子上摩擦，就在眼前。

克里斯以为他的主人已经尽兴了，但他错了。塞尔吉奥还有其他打算：他要这个派对持续整个晚上。他一遍又一遍地进入他的小基佬，直到克里斯忍不住求饶。他筋疲力尽，以为他会崩溃然后睡上好几天。他的主人最后射在了克里斯的里面。当塞尔吉奥贯穿小奴隶的身体时，他用手捂住克里斯的嘴巴阻止他尖叫。那吓坏了克里斯，同时也刺激着他：被施虐总是会让克里斯感到兴奋。当结束的时候，塞尔吉奥的床单又脏又皱，窗户玻璃上有一些水汽，空气中充满了荷尔蒙的味道。这是一个美妙的场景。塞尔吉奥紧紧抱住了克里斯，躺了一个小时。他们没有说话。他们也不需要。

最后，他打了一下克里斯的屁股，告诉他该回去了。克里斯回到走廊，走向四楼。Shit！他把房卡忘在塞尔吉奥的房间里了！他回到534房间并敲了敲门。他的主人打开了门。  
“见鬼，你想做什么，小混蛋？”  
“我......我很抱歉，先生。我忘了房卡，你知道......”  
塞尔吉奥一丝不挂，身上湿漉漉的。他刚才一定在洗澡。塞尔吉奥环顾四周，看到了房卡，然后递给克里斯。克里斯等待着一个晚安吻或一声再见，但塞尔吉奥立刻把门关上了。克里斯手里拿着房卡，像拿着一个遗物一样，呆呆地站在关上的门前。他还在回味刚刚那场美妙的云雨。当克里斯意识到他是几乎赤裸着站在走廊里时，他立刻冲向了电梯。幸好没有人看见他。克里斯下楼跑进自己的房间。他快速冲了个澡，然后倒在床上。

闹钟在七点响了。克里斯头疼得厉害，感觉疼痛已经进入他的骨头。他疲惫不堪。克里斯穿好衣服，收拾东西，等到主教练安切洛蒂来敲门，告诉他们即将离开。克里斯应答了一声并离开了房间。他在去往机场的大巴上睡着了，在飞机上也一直睡觉。当克里斯终于回到家后，他把包甩在了地板上，然后上楼去。他倒在了床上，衣服都没脱就进入梦乡。晚上八点左右时他才醒来，然后洗了个澡。当有人按门铃时，克里斯正准备做晚餐。

*  
* *

塞尔吉奥欣喜若狂。他刚接到律师的电话。法官选择拒绝皮拉尔的请求，他甚至考虑重新评估目前的监护制度，可能会让小塞尔吉奥回到他爸爸身边。当然，这还没有确定，但塞尔吉奥认为他的律师做得很好。他试图冷静下来;他不能高兴得太早。他必须保持冷静。现在法官还没有重新判决。但一切都顺利进行。

他非常开心，想和他的小基佬一起共度这个夜晚。他在手机上给克里斯发了一条短信，告诉他在九点时来到这儿。但克里斯没有回答。  
“看来我对这个小贱人的训练还不够好。”

塞尔吉奥打电话给克里斯，但转到了语音留言。塞尔吉奥留下了一条清楚坚定的留言，然后等着克里斯回答。十五分钟过去了，什么都没发生。他再次打来电话过去，依然是语音留言。  
“该死的，他到底在做什么？这个小傻瓜难道以为我会纵容他吗？”  
第三个电话。第四个电话。没有人接听。

真是够了。塞尔吉奥必须教会克里斯该如何表现。他穿上夹克，拿起车钥匙，冲进了车库。他开着兰博基尼去了克里斯蒂亚诺的家。他敲了敲门。

TBC


	17. 晴天霹雳

没有人回答。这很奇怪。塞尔吉奥再次敲了敲门，但依然寂静无声。他开始觉得也许克里斯确实不在家，但这似乎不太可能。因为克里斯会提前通知他的主人，并征得塞尔吉奥的同意。除非克里斯比他想象的更叛逆和无礼。

塞尔吉奥开始担心了。他生病了吗？他在睡觉吗？发生了什么事？他可能在胡思乱想，但塞尔吉奥无法不去想最坏的情况。这时他才意识到他真的很关心克里斯。那不是他的错觉。塞尔吉奥再次敲门，没有人回答。他在房子外走了一圈，检查一切是否正常。他考虑再次用手机打电话给克里斯，然后回去，但他注意到有一间房间的灯亮了。似乎是浴室的灯。克里斯可能忘了把它关掉。或者他已经回家了。那他为什么不来开门？

塞尔吉奥回到前门，然后按了门铃。他发现门微微打开了。起初塞尔吉奥没有注意到这一点。他小心翼翼地推开门。如果他的小混蛋在洗澡，塞尔吉奥不想让他听见动静。他想给赤裸着的克里斯一个惊吓，以惩罚他没有尽职尽责地等候他的主人。房子内安静而黑暗。楼下没有开灯。塞尔吉奥摸索着打开了客厅的灯。

“Shit！”他尖叫道，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。沙发被弄得乱七八糟，垫子全部飞散了出去。咖啡桌被撞倒了，地板上到处都是破碎的玻璃。克里斯摆着的那些品味很烂的装饰品都被打破了。发生了什么事？房子被入室抢劫了吗？破门者还在吗？他可能藏在洗手间里;这可以解释为什么浴室的灯亮着。当然，抢劫者也可能在任何地方。

塞尔吉奥转过身来。客厅里没有人。他也许想多了。但这儿看上去就是一个犯罪现场。他无法想象他的小基佬会把客厅搞成这样，就算他对某事或某人感到生气。他可能与卡桑德拉吵架过。 “不，这是不可能的，他告诉我她已经离开了，而且她不会回来。”塞尔吉奥想。此外，克里斯已经承认他不再关心她了。即使他真的很生气，摧毁一切也不是克里斯的风格。

当塞尔吉奥发现地板上有一些干涸的血液时，他的心都快停止跳动了。这是谁的血？他不希望克里斯蒂亚诺受伤。他蹲下来观察着。到底发生了什么？他走出客厅，走上楼。一切都很安静。没有任何声音。只有浴室里亮着灯。塞尔吉奥走近了浴室。门半开着。他听见有人在抽泣。他立刻推开了门。

“他妈的发生了什么？！”他喊道。

塞尔吉奥大脑快停止转动了。克里斯蒂亚诺，他珍贵的小贱人，他可爱的小奴隶，正躺在地上哭泣。塞尔吉奥立即冲向他并跪下来看发生了什么。克里斯的鼻子在流血，脸和手都擦伤了。  
“发生了什么事？告诉我？！这是怎么回事？”

地板上有一滩血迹。克里斯蒂亚诺似乎在颧骨和颚骨上被打了一拳。他还活着并且意识清醒，但他什么都没有说。克里斯默默地凝视着他的主人。

“克里斯蒂亚诺，告诉我，这里发生了什么？你被入室抢劫了吗？”

克里斯没有回答。他继续哭着，没有反应。他的身体因为痉挛微微颤抖。他试图举起一只手伸向塞尔吉奥的肩膀，但没有成功。他的手指上有许多擦伤，脖子上也有轻微的伤。塞尔吉奥掏出了手机。

“我会打电话给救护车，保持安静，我的小鸽子。”

在他准备拨号时，克里斯蒂亚诺说道：  
“不，不，不要这样做，拜托......”  
“但你在流血！”  
“没关系的......”克里斯用微弱的声音回答道。  
“你不知道自己的情况。医生应该检查你。”  
“不，拜托，别打电话给任何人......”  
“你得去医院！”塞尔吉奥喊道。  
“我不想......”克里斯蒂亚诺回答道。

他的声音很虚弱但同时也很坚定。

“你为什么不让我叫救护车？你可能骨折了！”  
“不，我没有。请不要打电话给任何人……”

这听上去毫无道理，塞尔吉奥不知道该怎么办。

“至少，我们应该叫值班医生！”  
“不，拜托......我可以处理好伤口。打开药柜，这里，镜子下面......”

塞尔吉奥放下了克里斯蒂亚诺，并取出了急救箱。他拿出了一些绷带，创可贴和消毒酒精，并开始检查克里斯的伤势。当然，塞尔吉奥不是医生，但事实上，看上去克里斯的指骨、胳膊和腿似乎都没有骨折。他开始清理那些不深的伤口。每当塞尔吉奥准备擦酒精时，他都会提醒克里斯蒂亚诺并深深地吻他。克里斯没有大声喊叫，默默的忍受痛苦。似乎克里斯的伤没有那么严重，但塞尔吉奥还是觉得应该去看医生。克里斯依然在抽泣，但渐渐冷静下来了。塞尔吉奥想进一步地询问，因为他还没有得到直接的回答。

塞尔吉奥用绷带绑住了克里斯最严重的伤势，位于他的右前臂上。他紧紧地将克里斯抱在怀中，不停地亲吻他。克里斯蒂亚诺试图回应他的拥抱并伸手回抱着。他仍然头痛得厉害，但疼痛似乎减轻了。

“发生了什么事？告诉我，发生了什么，我的小鸽子？”  
“没……没事……”  
“不要骗我......回答我......”

塞尔吉奥吻去克里斯脸颊上的泪水。他也开始轻轻抽泣。谁胆敢这样对克里斯？那个混蛋是谁，那个懦夫，那个该死的家伙？克里斯为什么不回答他的问题呢？

“我感觉很虚弱，先生。我需要休息一会儿……”  
“当然，我的小鸽子。我会给你吃一些止痛药，然后带你去床上睡觉。”

他在药柜里寻找阿司匹林或泰诺，用玻璃杯接水，喂克里斯吞下药片。塞尔吉奥把他抱了起来，然后走向卧室。他的小鸽子无助而不知所措。他看上去比以往任何时候都更美丽，更诱人。他把克里斯放在被子下面，并在身旁躺下。塞尔吉奥抚摸着克里斯的头发，背部，屁股和大腿;他轻轻地吻着小奴隶的脖子，塞尔吉奥试图安慰他，温暖他，爱抚他。他忍不住想问究竟发生了什么，谁干的这一切，但克里斯蒂亚诺没有回答。他既伤心又疲倦。他在他爱人的怀抱中睡着了。受保护的感觉让他感到安全。

当他醒来时，克里斯看了一下闹钟。现在是九点十分。他头疼得厉害，四肢也很疼，但他不再流血了。他感觉到他的主人炙热而充满男性气息的呼吸喷在后颈上，主人的家伙抵在他的臀缝间。他仍然感到虚弱，但他不再孤单了。塞尔吉奥注意到克里斯已经醒了。

“早上好，我的小鸽子。你觉得怎么样？”  
“好一点了......先生。我全身都很疼，但至少还活着......”克里斯试着开玩笑道。

尽管他依然很担心和愤怒，但塞尔吉奥还是笑了一下。他对克里斯蒂亚诺并没有生气，当然不会生气。他只想知道一切，想知道发生了什么事，这样他就可以狠狠地揍一顿那个混蛋，那个胆敢伤害克里斯一根头发的家伙。塞尔吉奥整夜都没能睡觉，好像他在守护着那个神圣的卧室。他拥抱和爱抚着他的小鸽子好几个小时，但他希望能永远这么持续下去。他现在的感情很矛盾：爱意，愤怒，憋屈，攻击的本能等等。

“对不起，先生。我……我有点饿了，我不能起床，我还是觉得太虚弱......”  
“当然，我的小鸽子。不要动，我会去厨房给你拿一些吃的。”

他热情地吻了克里斯，然后下楼去了厨房。他打开冰箱和橱柜，拿了巧克力和饼干。他吃了一些切片火腿，抓了一盒橙汁和两个玻璃杯。他把所有东西放在托盘上，然后上楼。塞尔吉奥把吃的放在床头柜上，开始给克里斯喂食，克里斯慢慢咀嚼着。他的颚骨和颧骨仍然很疼。他们吃完之后，塞尔吉奥又躺进了被窝，并开始抚摸克里斯。鸟儿在外面唱歌，除此之外没有其他声音。

塞尔吉奥检查了克里斯的绷带和伤口。一切似乎都很好;他正在恢复。塞尔吉奥又开始询问。  
“发生了什么事？告诉我，我需要知道......”

塞尔吉奥十分坚持，直到克里斯吐露了一切。克里斯说出了前一天晚上那个人是如何出现在门口，他看起来多么友善和无害，克里斯是如何邀请他喝啤酒的，他们是如何开始聊天的，当克里斯转过身时那个人又是如何突然打了他一拳，他是如何对克里斯拳打脚踢，怎么侮辱克里斯的。他的小鸽子又开始哭了起来，因为那些令人痛苦的回忆。塞尔吉奥用力地抱着他，他简直不敢相信，他没能保护好克里斯，保护他的小鸽子，保护他所爱的人。他感到愧疚和自责。他想撕碎那个混蛋的头，让他痛苦不堪，让他明白这种肮脏伎俩会付出怎么样的代价。

克里斯再次睡着了，塞尔吉奥一直在抚弄他。他再也不能否认，他爱上了克里斯。

TBC


	18. 愈合你的伤疤

塞尔吉奥从睡眠中醒来时已是下午两点。卧室的空气安静祥和，仿佛置身于一个天堂般的荒岛上，有着舒缓的海浪声，带着海水味道的清新微风和阳光的温暖。塞尔吉奥梦见他和他的小奴隶住在一间平房里，有一个被栅栏围起来的庭院，一张木桌上和上面插着的遮阳伞，一壶柠檬水，一张吊床和一张沙发。他梦见他和克里斯躺在一间可爱的卧室里，有一扇窗户通往无限的大海。塞尔吉奥在梦中抚摸着克里斯，亲吻他，啃他的脖子，保护着他。他们两人远离人烟，但不孤单。他们赤裸着，塞尔吉奥开始爱抚克里斯的屁股，用手指试探着他，抚弄着他的臀缝。他的小贱人呻吟着，并乞求给他更多。

当然，这是塞尔吉奥的梦境，虽然他的小鸽子就在那儿，躺在他身边，在他的怀里。塞尔吉奥伸手拨开克里斯的头发。他看到克里斯的额头上有一道伤疤，他轻轻地吻了一下，仿佛这会治愈伤痕。塞尔吉奥检查了他能看到的所有伤痕;克里斯正在康复，但这些伤痕仍然提醒着塞尔吉奥他曾经受过的暴力。塞尔吉奥眼睛有些湿润，但很快平静下来。他感觉到下半身开始变得坚硬，他的家伙在内裤里脉动着。塞尔吉奥靠近了一些，把他的家伙放在克里斯的臀缝之间。那儿温暖而诱人。他不想打扰克里斯的睡眠，但荷尔蒙渐渐占了上风。躁动的本能驱使着他。他差点失去了他的小奴隶，塞尔吉奥想把自己的种子埋入克里斯体内，被他的屁股包裹着，听到他的快乐呻吟声。塞尔吉奥开始亲吻克里斯的嘴唇，一开始很温柔，渐渐变得凶狠掠夺。克里斯被舌尖上愉悦的触感唤醒了。

“早上好，先生。”  
“早上好，我的小混蛋。”塞尔吉奥用含糊不清的声音回答。

塞尔吉奥脱掉了他的短裤，开始在克里斯的臀缝里摩擦他的阴茎，隔了一层内裤。他想立刻在床上操他的小奴隶，但他也希望这个时刻可以持续得久一些，于是他按下了心急。塞尔吉奥下面竖了起来，克里斯也硬了。塞尔吉奥开始用舌头操着小奴隶的嘴巴，感觉到克里斯开始呼吸困难。他几乎失去了控制，他一边玩弄着克里斯的乳头，一边抚摸着克里斯的臀部和大腿。突然，他的小鸽子开始扭动，塞尔吉奥松开了拥抱。

克里斯翻过身，请求道：  
“拜托，主人，请你操我的下面的洞。我渴望你这么做。”  
“求我，我的小傻瓜。”  
“我求你，先生，我恳求你操我的洞，蹂躏我的屁股。”  
“如你所愿，小妓女。”

克里斯很快爬了过来，舔舐着他主人的睾丸。  
“是的，你喜欢它们，不是吗，小荡妇？你真的很想要我的鸡巴。我会给你更多......”

当克里斯舔他的睾丸时，塞尔吉奥开口道：  
“操，我需要小便。跪在床上，张开你的那淫荡的嘴巴。”

尽管他的双腿仍然疼痛，但克里斯服从了。他张开嘴，凝视着他主人巨大的鸡巴。他可以喝到主人的珍贵的赏赐。  
“小心点，不要漏过一滴，小贱人，我可不想洗床单。”

当然，他的奴隶无法回答，因为嘴里满是尿液，但他仿佛置身于天堂。塞尔吉奥仿佛催眠了他一般，克里斯只想永远地崇拜他。当他的主人完成后，克里斯舔干净主人的龟头，塞尔吉奥开始操他的嘴巴。

“是的，小贱人，我正在操你的嘴，而你对此无能为力。吸允我的鸡巴。你喜欢这么做，不是吗？是的，品尝我珍贵的液体……”

他的生殖器已经勃起，味道浓郁，苦乐参半。当塞尔吉奥开始把他的鸡巴推得越来越深时，克里斯努力压抑住呕吐反射并释放他的饥渴。最终，克里斯感觉到塞尔吉奥干到了他的喉咙深处，他以为自己快窒息了，因为入侵嘴巴的精液实在太多。它尝起来像乳蛋糕，但那浓稠的花蜜更美味。

“看着我，小娼妇。我想看到你的眼睛，当你意识到我完完全全掌控你时，当你意识到我是这里唯一的种马而你只是我倾倒精液的容器时，我的小女人。你喜欢daddy糖果一样甜的鸡巴，不是吗？”

口交持续了快一个小时，当主人终于把生殖器取出他的口腔时，克里斯以为他要晕倒了。塞尔吉奥命令道：  
“现在帮我撸出来。我要把我的精液全部射到你的脸上，然后我会在你的阴道里操你。”

塞尔吉奥勃起的阴茎吓到了克里斯。它看上去青筋暴起，即将射出大量的精液。然而，克里斯热切地服从了，并很快被他的男人的精液射了个从头到脚。床上没有遗漏一滴，但克里斯的额头，眼睑，鼻子，脸颊，嘴唇和脖子上都是精液。他甚至在头发和胸部都有白浊的液体。  
“现在，我会后入操你，摧毁你的屁股，而你只能做一个发情的婊子。”

克里斯立即服从了，并努力不弄脏毯子或枕头。他的主人又硬了起来，他也不知道为什么会如此兴奋。塞尔吉奥开始将阴茎插入他的屁股，他的小奴隶颤抖着。它是那么巨大，那么坚硬，克里斯怎么可能承受得住它？ “我已经这么做过很多次了，我可以再次做到的。”克里斯对自己说。他鼓起勇气，向后拱起屁股，给主人更多的快感。

塞尔吉奥开始凶狠而无情地操他。整张床都在颤抖。克里斯被他的种马的男子气概环绕着，这味道安抚着他的神经同时也在刺激着他。他感觉到塞尔吉奥在来回抽插，撕裂他的屁股。塞尔吉奥轻轻地打了一下克里斯的屁股，扯过他的头发凑在耳边说：“你是我的小婊子。你喜欢你男人的鸡巴深深插进你的洞里，不是吗，小贱人？”他凶猛地啃咬着克里斯的脖子，仿佛是吸血鬼与他的受害者，并留下了一个个吻痕。

塞尔吉奥把他的奴隶干了整整一个小时，最终将精液射进克里斯身体深处。那儿温暖而诱人。  
“我现在要退出去了，但是你要把我的精液保存在你的屁股中，直到我允许你释放它。”  
“是的先生。”  
“你要去清洗床单，被子和枕套，明白了吗？”  
“我会做的，主人。”  
“听话的婊子。”塞尔吉奥一边说着，一边打了一下克里斯的屁股。

塞尔吉奥躺在床上，张开双腿，双手交叉垫在脑后。他的阴茎慢慢软下来，最后垂在了腹肌上。克里斯下了床并开始拆枕套，然后他就看到了主人完美的裸体：他隆起的肱二头肌，六块腹肌，胸肌，毛发，胡须，性感的纹身，充满了男性气概。他的主人打了个哈欠，揉了揉他的睾丸。克里斯又开始流口水了。

“嘿，我知道你对我的鸡巴上瘾，我的小妓女，但我告诉过你要先洗床单。然后你可以洗干净脸上的干涸的精液并漱口。我可不想亲吻你的时候还能尝到自己精液的味道。”  
“是的先生。”

克里斯蒂亚诺脸红了，立刻去做。当他完成后，塞尔吉奥跳下床并走近了。他热情地吻了克里斯并命令他：  
“现在，穿上衣服，并且给我一把你房子的备用钥匙。”  
“是......是，先生。”

克里斯蒂亚诺穿好衣服，下楼去取钥匙。他回过头来，看到他的主人还是赤身裸体。他忍不住看着塞尔吉奥那令人垂涎欲滴的鸡巴，即使现在它是软着的。克里斯恭敬地递过钥匙，塞尔吉奥把它扔在了鞋柜上。他穿上了内裤并穿好衣服。他们一起下楼。塞尔吉奥让克里斯和他一起坐在沙发上，然后开始爱抚他，抚摸他并热情地吻他。他检查了克里斯的瘀伤，并在每个伤痕上都留下了一个吻。当塞尔吉奥再次凝视着克里斯的黑眼睛时，他眼睛湿润了，但很快克制住了自己。塞尔吉奥知道他必须显得很强大。

“我必须离开一会，我的小鸽子。”  
“什么？”克里斯害怕地问。  
“我有一些东西要做。我要去见一个人。”  
“你不能留在我身边吗？我需要你在这里，请不要留下我一个人。”

克里斯蒂亚诺开始哭泣。他把头放在主人的膝盖上，求他留在身边。

“我的小鸽子......”塞尔吉奥抚摸着他的头发并低声说道：“别担心，我很快就会回来。我会回来，然后我会带你回家，好吗？”  
“请留下来陪我……”  
“我很快就会回来，我保证......”  
“拜托，留在这里......我......我……”

克里斯不敢再继续请求下去了。最后，他才开口：  
“先生，我爱你。 我爱你……”  
塞尔吉奥有些惊讶。当然，他也感受到了克里斯的爱，他知道他的小鸽子对他很关心。 然而，听到克里斯亲口说出来还是让人惊讶和感动的。他不知道该怎么办，于是他只能随口回答：  
“我......我也爱你，我的小鸽子。我非常爱你。我爱你，我从来没有这么深刻地爱过一个人。”

TBC


	19. 复仇

“在我回来之前，你得锁上门，明白了吗，我的小鸽子？”塞尔吉奥问道。  
“是的先生。”

克里斯蒂亚诺不想让塞尔吉奥离开，但他不能阻止主人，他仔细遵守了指示，就像一个乖乖听daddy话的孩子。克里斯凝视着他的主人。他要哭了，但还在努力克制自己的情绪。他很害怕。前一天晚上被人入室暴力让他很没有安全感。身上的瘀伤仍然很痛，克里斯忍不住想起那个可怕的夜晚。那是他人生中最糟糕的一天。虽然伤口并不太深，但仍然伤害了他。黑眼圈让克里斯的脸看起来糟糕透了，虽然它不会保持很久。

塞尔吉奥不停地亲吻着克里斯的眼睛，好像能治愈它一样。他想紧紧抱住他的小奴隶，告诉克里斯现在已经安全了，他不必再担心任何事情，但塞尔吉奥明白他必须离开了。他没有告诉克里斯要去哪里，只是说必须去做这件事。他的男朋友没有必要卷入这场斗争。

是的，塞尔吉奥现在把克里斯当作他的男朋友。克里斯被这个称呼深深触动了。当然，塞尔吉奥仍然是他的主人，但也意味着更多，更深层的感情，更美丽、更永恒的关系。他们彼此紧紧吸引着，像被看不见的绳索绑在了一起，像磁铁的两极一样永远相互吸引着。当他和塞尔吉奥一起睡觉时，当他听到主人的声音时，当他触碰主人的身体时，当塞尔吉奥贴上他的嘴唇时，当胡须蹭着他的脸颊时，当塞尔吉奥强壮的手游弋覆盖在他屁股上时，克里斯相信这些时刻会一直一直持续下去。塞尔吉奥为他做了那么多。他能有一天回报给主人吗？

他们站在门口，克里斯蒂亚诺把头靠在塞尔吉奥的胸口，听着他的心跳声。当他们在一起时，黑暗似乎离克里斯很远。他感觉到塞尔吉奥的手放在了自己的臀部上，克里斯叹了口气，他属于塞尔吉奥，这再清楚不过了。塞尔吉奥的手伸入了克里斯的衬衫，在皮肤上游弋着。他的主人总能唤醒他的欲望。他想要彻底投降，跪倒到主人的脚下，奉上自己的身体和灵魂。

塞尔吉奥抚摸着克里斯的头发，耳朵，脸颊，嘴唇，下巴，脖子，腰侧，臀部。这是他最喜欢的时刻：当塞尔吉奥抓住克里斯的屁股时，就像在展示所有权，他是克里斯唯一的主人。这感觉如此诱人，但也安抚着克里斯：他需要自己的避风港，塞尔吉奥现在就是他的守护天使。

“我现在真的要走了，我的小傻瓜。”  
“求求你，不要让我一个人......”克里斯恳求道。

塞尔吉奥捧起克里斯的脑袋，深深地吻了他一下。即使塞尔吉奥不会离开很久，但克里斯无法忍受短暂的分离。他知道克里斯有多么害怕，他最后吻了一下克里斯，然后走出去了。

当房间里只剩下克里斯一个人时，他按照指示闩上门，打开客厅的灯，关上所有的百叶窗，然后打开电视，开始看一部荒谬的肥皂剧。他需要想些别的事情，忘记暂时的孤独，清醒一下头脑，逃避一段时间。克里斯在厨房里抓了一些葡萄，然后回到客厅。他披着毯子躺在了沙发上。外面不是很冷，但他内心像结了冰一样。

塞尔吉奥回到车上开回家。他回到卧室，在衣柜里找了一些更舒服的衣服。他拿出一件连帽衫和一双运动裤。穿好衣服后，塞尔吉奥回到了车库，在架子上拿了一块脏抹布，然后开车离开。

塞尔吉奥知道那个人也住在同一个社区，几条街之外。塞尔吉奥想杀了那个人，但他也知道这不合适。他已经考虑了好几个小时，该怎么惩罚那个人？为了确保那个人不会再找克里斯麻烦，塞尔吉奥必须严厉地惩罚他，确保他不会再打小鸽子，不会再吓唬克里斯，甚至都不敢再和克里斯说话。大约五点时，塞尔吉奥想到了答案。虽然只是一个大概的计划，后果不可预测，但塞尔吉奥知道他必须这样做。这是一次公平的复仇。

塞尔吉奥确保他带上了手机，然后发动了引擎。他很快就到了那个人的家附近。塞尔吉奥下车走到前门。他很快就意识到那个混蛋正在外面打篮球。太阳落山并下沉到地平线以下。虽然现在的温度超过二十度，但仍然很凉爽。那个人没穿上衣，大汗淋漓。塞尔吉奥向前走了一步，打招呼道：  
“嗨，法比奥。”

他的队友转过身笑了笑：  
“哦，嗨，塞尔吉奥，你好吗？”  
“我很好，你呢？”

当然，塞尔吉奥不得不撒谎。他感觉根本不好。他对法比奥非常生气，想一拳狠狠打在对方肚子上。但他还不能这么做，现在不是最佳时机。他认为“复仇是一道要细嚼慢咽的美味的菜”。

“我也很好。”法比奥回答道。 “你想和我一起打篮球吗？”  
“不，你知道我不喜欢篮球。”  
“哦，哦，我不记得了。你想进来喝一杯吗？”  
“当然，如果不打扰你的妻子的话。”  
“不，不用担心，安德烈亚今晚和马德里的一些朋友共进晚餐。进来吧！”法比奥在进屋时说道。

塞尔吉奥握紧拳头，跟着他走进去。他的队友关上了身后的门，收起了篮球。他们去了厨房，法比奥给了他一杯啤酒，塞尔吉奥接下了。他撬开了瓶盖，然后干杯。喝了一口后，法比奥问塞尔吉奥：  
“那么，怎么了，兄弟？你为什么在这？有什么新消息要告诉我吗？”  
“并不是。”塞尔吉奥回答说：“我只是想见到你，看看你怎么样了，你知道的，没什么特别的。”  
“哦，那很酷。我很好，真的。我很期待和俱乐部一起打半决赛。你当然也是。”  
“是的，法比奥，的确如此。你最近做了什么？”  
“没什么特别的。”法比奥把酒瓶放在厨房柜台上并回答道。 “当然，我休息了很久，而且我已经打过篮球了。我还和安德烈亚一起去看了电影。有个葡萄牙朋友来看望我，我招待了他三天。 你呢，塞尔吉奥？”  
“没有什么有趣的事情。我一直在努力训练。”  
“哦，这就是为什么你看起来越来越强壮了。”  
“你知道，法比奥，锻炼帮助我忘记了皮拉尔的问题，那种蠢事。”  
“我理解。”他的队友若有所思地说： “你今晚想和我一起吃饭吗？我们可以点一些比萨饼。”  
“那听上去不错，但不，谢谢。我今晚必须回家。”  
“好的。”法比奥回答。

塞尔吉奥把酒瓶放在吧台上并吸了一口气。现在不能回头了，但他别无选择。他必须为他的小鸽子复仇，为昨晚那场懦弱的攻击。他问法比奥：  
“你昨晚做了什么？”  
“昨晚？”他回答，有点惊讶。 “好吧，我不记得了。我和妻子共进了晚餐，我们看了电视，我和她上床。仅此而已。你呢？”  
“我早早睡了，因为昨晚我筋疲力尽。不过你确定吗……”  
“哦，打断一下，伙计，但是你听说过更衣室的最新消息吗？”法比奥打断了他的话。  
“没有。”塞尔吉奥冷冷地回答。  
“你知道我从来都不能忍受克里斯蒂亚诺，那个傲慢的刺头。”  
“是......是的，你已经告诉了我这件事，法比奥。”  
“嗯，你知道，当我们昨晚在更衣室里，在盖尔森基兴，在那场比赛后，我看到他凝视着我的裆部。”  
“这不可能！”塞尔吉奥惊呼道。

他假装难以置信，因为法比奥最终会全部说出来。  
“不，那是真的，塞尔吉奥！当时他一直凝视着它，这不是偶然的。他在流口水！我曾经认为他是同性恋，但这只是一个假设。当他介绍他的女朋友卡桑德拉时，我告诉自己他是直的。但事实上他至少是个双性恋。我确定那个混蛋想为我咬。”  
“那你做了什么吗？”  
“在更衣室？没有。我只是很吃惊。但是昨晚我去了克里斯家。我假装想要和他聊天，然后他让我进去了，甚至给了我一杯饮料。当他没有注意的时候，我在他脸上打了一拳，那个小贱人倒在了地上。他试图逃跑，但我又抓住了他，狠狠揍了他。我给了他一个永远不会忘记的教训。”

塞尔吉奥没有说什么。他完全被激怒了，快失去控制。他想象着那些拳脚打在他的小鸽子的脸和身体上留下的每一个伤痕，克里斯忍受的所有痛苦。塞尔吉奥想象着一切如何发生。他在蓄积怒火。

在法比奥没有注意的时候，塞尔吉奥在他胸口狠狠打了一拳，把他打翻在地。法比奥完全惊呆了，毫无防备。塞尔吉奥抓住机会，用脏抹布将法比奥的双手绑在背后。当他的队友终于醒悟过来时，法比奥喊道：  
“什......这该死的是什么？你为什么打我？你疯了吗，塞尔吉奥？”  
“我没有。”  
“你到底在做什么？！解开我的手，混蛋！”

法比奥努力挣扎起来，但是塞尔吉奥再次打向了他的肚子，法比奥有几秒钟甚至不能呼吸。塞尔吉奥抓起他的队友并大声吼道：  
“所以你认为这很有趣？你出现在克里斯蒂亚诺的家里，然后揍了他一顿，因为你想象他偷窥着你那小玩意儿？你以为这么做就可以显示你是一个真正的男人了吗？”  
“怎么回事，塞尔吉奥？！你的脑袋变成了坚果还是什么的？你不觉得他活该吗？放开我，现在！”  
“在你向他道歉之前，我不会放开你。”  
“搞什么？你完全是个疯子，伙计！”

塞尔吉奥又对着法比奥的肚子打了一拳。  
“我告诉过你，在你向他道歉之前我不会放开你。你觉得他比你低贱吗？”

法比奥开始咳嗽，他有点害怕了。尽管法比奥喜欢塞尔吉奥，但他一直觉得塞尔吉奥是一个暴力的人。事实证明他确实是。法比奥可以看到他眼中的凶狠。

“放开我！你是个精神病患者，老兄，认真的！你为什么现在来帮他？这太荒唐了！”  
“所以你不会道歉，混蛋？”塞尔吉奥喊道。  
“我宁愿死也不会向他道歉！”法比奥回答说，他冲塞尔吉奥的脸上吐了口水。

然而，那是一种无用的虚张声势。塞尔吉奥吓坏了他，他不知道该怎么办。塞尔吉奥再次一拳打在他肚子上，法比奥咳嗽着。  
“你让我别无选择，法比奥。”塞尔吉奥擦掉脸上的痰，喃喃道。

塞尔吉奥跨坐在了法比奥胸前，拿出手机，用另一只手拉下了自己的裤子和内裤。他的大家伙弹了出来，看上去很可怕。  
“你在干什么？！”法比奥惊恐地叫道。  
“不准说话，小混蛋。张开你的嘴！”塞尔吉奥下令。  
“什么？！没门，你要......"

然而法比奥没有说完，因为塞尔吉奥又打了他一拳。  
“张开嘴！”

法比奥开始哭泣，他乖乖照做了。  
“我会在你的嘴里撒尿，你必须吞下每一滴。你不配得到其他任何东西。”  
“拜托，老兄，说真的，你疯了吗？”  
“闭嘴然后吞下我的小便！”塞尔吉奥再次吼道。

法比奥知道他必须服从，如果他不想被塞尔吉奥打得失禁。他哭得更厉害了。塞尔吉奥开始在法比奥的嘴里释放自己。这是他嘴里尝过的最恶心的味道。但是法比奥不想遭受更多的痛苦，他的队友看上去就像一个精神病患者。法比奥不敢违背他。味道很可怕，很刺鼻。

当它最终结束时，法比奥试图找回他的呼吸。塞尔吉奥穿好衣服站了起来：  
“现在，你知道被鄙视和贬低的感觉。你接下来得很小心，老兄：现在我手机里录下了整个过程。如果你胆敢举报我，更严重的是，如果你胆敢再碰克里斯一下，如果你再敢跟他说话的话，我会把视频放在网上。每个人都会知道你是个同性恋。而且我会告诉我的一些暴躁的朋友们你是个荡妇。他们会很高兴来到这里轮流进入你，直到你昏死过去。我说得够清楚吗？”  
“是……是……是……”

法比奥不停重复这个词。他感到羞耻和害怕。塞尔吉奥目光锋利得像刀一样看向队友。他知道法比奥会服从，并且不会告诉其他人发生了什么，因为法比奥对此感到十分羞耻。塞尔吉奥很快就出门开车回家了。

TBC


	20. 安达卢西亚

他们在西甲联赛中已经无法赢得冠军了，巴塞罗那在很早以前就在积分上甩下皇马。不过，这个主要竞争对手已经在欧冠半决赛中被淘汰出局，而皇马仍然在抢夺这个抢手的奖杯。在经过几场精彩的比赛之后，他们击败了沙尔克04和利物浦，最终进入了决赛。还有最后一步，还有最后一个对手，还有最后一个晚上，然后他们就能再次举起大耳朵杯了。

他们必须击败那支最强的队伍，拜仁慕尼黑。正是对方淘汰了巴塞罗那。这将是一场艰难的比赛，但非常值得。他们很久没有离胜利那么近了。所有西班牙和国外媒体都在报道着过去几场比赛中克里斯蒂亚诺变得更强了，因为葡萄牙人学会了团队合作，以及塞尔吉奥如何发挥了最佳水平。塞尔吉奥在对阵利物浦队的比赛中取得了一个非凡的进球，当天晚上他就和他的小奴隶庆祝了这场胜利（在床上狠狠地操了克里斯）。当然，这是他们最好的派对方式。

皇马休息了几天，塞尔吉奥邀请他的小鸽子去瓜达尔基维尔河三角洲附近的多纳纳国家公园度假，位于安达卢西亚。这是他的主人的故乡，克里斯蒂亚诺期待着见到它的风景，野生动物，植物，人们，传统，生活方式，奇观，地标，沼泽，美丽的稻田，溪流，森林。克里斯非常开心。

这个住宅很大而且温馨，有一个大花园和漂亮的装饰。他们在那里度过了三天，在床上缠绵，去漫步，在湖中划船，拍摄那些随处可见的鹤，红鹿，猫鼬，鹰和伊比利亚野猫……这真是一个漂亮的自然保护区。克里斯蒂亚诺喜欢它，并且他比以往任何时候都更爱他的主人。在树林中，在水池边，塞尔吉奥侵略着克里斯的嘴巴，还有他的屁股，这是他一生中最浪漫的欢爱。克里斯听到了鸟儿的叫声，水流的声音，芦苇和金雀花的风声。他闻到了灌木，薰衣草，康乃馨，棕榈树和夹竹桃的气味。他可以看到草地上的蝴蝶。塞尔吉奥也会觉得这很浪漫，虽然有些婆婆妈妈的。

这是他们在安达卢西亚的最后一天。他们把所有的东西都装好了，离开这个宁静的地方让人有点难过。他们在阳光下闲逛，互相亲吻，看着蔚蓝的天空。有一些长长的白色的云，仿佛上帝想要扫过它们。灰鹭飞走了。

克里斯蒂亚诺看起来很难过，塞尔吉奥不知道为什么，于是问他：  
“发生了什么事，我的小鸽子？”  
“嗯......没什么。没什么。一切都很好，先生。”

塞尔吉奥抬起克里斯的下巴，对他说：  
“不要骗我，我的小鸽子。你似乎很难过。告诉我出了什么事。”

他的小家伙沉思了一会儿，然后叹了口气，回答说：  
“我会想念这个地方的。”  
“我也是。但是你不用担心：我们可以随时回来。”  
“谢谢你，先生。您……”

克里斯蒂亚诺似乎无法说完他的话。塞尔乔奥询问地凝视着他。他的小鸽子终于继续说了下去：  
“你为我做了很多。你发现了我的真实本性，你进入了我，你给了我很多很多的爱，你让我发现了这些非凡的地方。我不知道有一天我怎么能把它全部回报给你。”

塞尔吉奥把克里斯抱得更紧了，热情地吻了他一下，回答说：  
“你也给了我这么多。你给了我比你想象中更多的东西。我爱你，我的小鸽子。”  
“先生，我也爱你。”

他们交换了另一个深吻。克里斯开始隔着牛仔裤磨蹭他的主人的裆部。 “吮吸我的家伙，你这个小贱人。”塞尔吉奥低声说。克里斯蒂亚诺热切地服从了。

空气静谧而幸福。

END


End file.
